Policía Secreta Z
by CarolineZK
Summary: El universo de Dragon Ball plasmado en una comisaría privada que se encarga de mantener el orden y la paz en un planeta donde hay de todo menos eso. Asesinatos,arrestos,misiones de infiltración en los lugares y situaciones más extraños,desde un club de striptease a una carrera callejera o peleas clandestinas Se centra en la pareja de Gohan x Videl,pero también aparecerán las demás
1. Una agradable bienvenida

La mañana de ese día de verano abrasador comenzó de forma tranquila,cuando los rayos del sol irrumpieron en la habitación de Gohan,un joven de elevada altura 1'95,muy musculoso y tonificado,con cabello negro en punta y un mechón que caía sobre su frente,con una mirada profunda y serena de color negro;que tardó más de lo normal en despertar,puesto que acababa de regresar de una misión de infiltración y recopilación de datos,de una de las bandas más peligrosas a nivel mundial.

Se trataban de los Cold,eran una banda de mafiosos y capos,se trataban de alienígenas,con una transformación humanoide,pero muy fácil de deshacer,habían sido condenados por la destrucción masiva de planetas a lo largo del universo y se situaban en el País del Hielo...comenzó a seguirles la pista desde que su padre y jefe de la policía Z,Son Goku,encarceló al hijo menor Freezer,por la destrucción de los Países de Namek y Vegeta,su hogar,entre otros países,y a Cooler,el mayor por intentar asesinarlo y destruir la Tierra por dos veces,lo asesinó.

Esa había sido la prueba que le impuso su padre para poder entrar a la policía con el cargo de inspector,especializado en homicidios y actuar infiltrado.

Se levantó con lentitud,mientras sobaba su rostro intentando despertar del todo,salió de su cama,y pudo observar como las sábanas estaban teñidas de un rojo carmesí,cosa que alarmó al pelinegro,acto seguido,se contempló a sí mismo,descubriendo como su torso y espalda estaban completamente magullados,con cortes profundos y diversos moratones,entonces fue cuando recordó todo lo que pasó el día anterior.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Me encontraba conduciendo mi moto deportiva camino al aeropuerto,cuando dos furgones negros acorazados comenzaron a seguirme la pista,cada vez más cerca,por ambos lados,pretendían hacer un sandwich conmigo,reaccioné justo a tiempo,salté en el último segundo y mis pies aterrizaron sobre el techo de ambos furgones,estaba a salvo...pero no por mucho tiempo,porque se separaron con brusquedad,por lo que tuve que hacer uso de mi mejor salto mortal y caí sobre el techo del furgón derecho,apoyándome sobre mis manos.

En ese momento,los enemigos comenzaron a dispararme con su fusil de asalto,su carabina y su ametralladora ligera,mi vida pasó frente a mis ojos,ver a muchos de mis enemigos asesinados por mis manos...era una sensación complicada,era angustiosa y plenamente satisfactoria al mismo tiempo.

Gracias a esos recuerdos,me convencí de que no podía morir ahí,un chute de adrenalina recorrió todo mi cuerpo y complementado con mi fuerza física sobrehumana conseguí romper el techo y sacar a quienes me disparaban,para después chocar sus cabezas con fuerza,provocando una brecha en sus frentes y tras eso,los lancé al asfalto con todas mis fuerzas,murieron prácticamente al instante,porque el furgón iba a más de 160km/h,y si quedaba alguien con vida,el otro furgón terminó mi trabajo pasando sobre ellos,sin poder reaccionar.

\- Eso estuvo cerca,ahora te toca a ti-dije entrando por la luna del coche,quedando frente a frente con el conductor,el cual sacó un machete enorme y comenzó a atacarme sin rodeos...había que reconocer que estaba demasiado afilado,con varios tajos consiguió atravesar mi traje,mi chaleco antibalas y probablemente llegó hasta mi dermis.

\- ¡Cómo no te detengas ahora mismo,te rajo la garganta!-amenazó el conductor,el machete estaba rozando mi garganta,una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por mi mentón y el atacante no dudaría en ejercer más presión para matarme.

\- Muy lento,pero eras valiente-pronuncié con voz fría,tras haberle disparado a la cabeza con mi pistola.- Gracias por el regalo,ahora no te necesito-dije cogiendo su machete como una valiosa prueba y lanzando el cadáver por la ventanilla. - Ahora regresaré a por mi moto,no puedo dejarla aquí-dije,antes de poner rumbo a donde había sido atacado,cruzándome con los enemigos restantes,a los cuales saludé con una sonrisa malvada,imperceptible para los demás,pues aún llevaba el casco puesto,mientras soltaba una granada de mano y pisaba a fondo el acelerador.

\- Ups,se me resbaló la mano.

La explosión fue para mis ojos tan maravillosa como una obra de arte,ese naranja tan vivo que sería sustituido por el más espeso humo,sin duda alguna disfrutaba con las explosiones y me había dejado llevar demasiado,reprimir mis instintos de saiyan,era algo demasiado complicado.

* * *

\- Es un milagro que no haya muerto desangrado,supongo que ayer no era mi día-dije,dirigiéndome al baño y abriendo el grifo de la ducha,tenía que bañarme con agua caliente o de lo contrario la sangre seca no desaparecerá.

Cuando comienzo a frotar mi cuerpo,siento como el dolor me invade,quizás ayer me excedí un poco,todo mi cuerpo está lleno de profundas heridas,cortes de profundidad importante...seguro que me quedaría cicatriz,lo primero era terminar de limpiar estas heridas y después iría a ver a mi padre y una vez allí tratarían mis heridas,eso era lo más conveniente y seguro. Tras terminar mi baño,me contemplo al espejo por primera vez en esta mañana y...un corte atraviesa parte de mi ojo y mejilla izquierda,eso sí que era seguro que iba a quedar marcado.

Peino mi alborotado cabello con gel fijador con aroma a perfume y comienzo a vestirme con extrema dificultad,un traje completo sería demasiado difícil en mi condición,así que me visto con una camisa blanca larga,se ajusta a mi cuerpo como un guante,dejando ver mi complexión y musculatura y unos pantalones de traje negros,junto con zapatos y cinturón del mismo color.

Una vez vestido y peinado,recojo mis cosas en mi maletín,tomo un café y un poco de pan tostado,reviso que tenga las llaves de mi BMW 530 conmigo,cierro la puerta con llave y pongo rumbo a comisaría en mi coche,las heridas duelen demasiado,estaban abriéndose de nuevo y como no me apresurara,el blanco impoluto de la camisa,se convertiría en un carmesí.

* * *

La Policía Secreta Z,era una especie de organización aún más poderosa que el FBI o la CIA,tiene jurisdicción en cualquier parte y no tiene que andarse con protocolos,formada e integrada en su mayoría por aquellos que perdieron su hogar por culpa de Freezer,exceptuando a la célebre inspectora de homicidios y agente encubierta Videl.

Mientras tanto en la comisaría había cierto revuelo,debido al rumor de que el hijo del comisario Son Goku,iba a formar parte de la policía y entraría como un inspector de homicidios,el cargo más difícil de obtener,a parte de comisario,eso no era justo,o eso era lo que creían los cargos rasos,que estaban conversando con Videl,la otra inspectora de homicidios,su expediente privilegiado,sus ganas de resolver asesinatos y sus habilidades en artes marciales le habían llevado ahí,ella tenía un único propósito,descubrir quién había asesinado a su madre Migeru,ella solo era un bebé cuando su madre fue asesinada a sangre fría durante uno de sus conciertos.

\- No me importa quién haya sido ascendido,ni si quiera me importa si es el hijo de Goku-dijo con indiferencia,no tenía tiempo que perder charlando "Tiene que ser muy fuerte e inteligente...el comisario no es tan idiota para poner a un inepto en este cargo y como mi compañero,no debo descuidarme"

\- Pero ni si quiera se ha mostrado,aunque sea su hijo,tiene que seguir las normas,yo no pienso seguir y obedecer a alguien que no es justo-protestó un policía,antes de escuchar como unos pasos se detenían.

\- Vaya,jamás imagine que tendría una bienvenida tan agradable,mi nombre es Son Gohan,y a partir de ahora trabajaré con ustedes codo con codo,si necesitan ayuda,no duden en decirlo-dijo Gohan,tras detenerse,su tono de voz calmado,sereno y agradable contrastaba con las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿No estás molesto de que alguien hable mal de ti?-preguntó extrañada la pelinegra,porque ella no se lo hubiera tomado nada bien.

\- No,en absoluto,eso es un desafío,solo significa que tengo que esforzarme para ganarme su respeto,si perdiera la templanza por algo así,no hubiera llegado aquí-contestó tranquilamente,ofreciéndole su mano a Videl en forma de saludo- Supongo que tú seras la señorita Videl,es un placer conocerla,he leído todos sus casos y mi padre habla muy bien de ti-se presentó con una cálida y radiante sonrisa,cuando sus manos se tocaron,sintió el impulso de besar el dorso de su mano.

\- "Su mano es tan cálida y grande...y sus labios son bastante suaves,¡no debo pensar en eso!,sin duda alguna es alguien profesional...un momento,¿por qué su camisa se está tiñiendo de rojo?,no estará gravemente herido,¿verdad?" - Gohan,¿por qué estás sangrando? y esa herida en tu rostro parece reciente y profunda-dijo señalando su torso y rostro.

\- Bueno...digamos que el ascenso a inspector ha tenido un gran coste en mi cuerpo,mi misión era infiltrarme en la banda más peligrosa,fue exitosa,pero ayer me atacaron los secuaces del capo de la banda con la intención de matarme,ahora debo comunicarle toda la información a mi padre,no te preocupes por esto,he estado mucho más herido en otras ocasiones-explicó el joven de cabello negro,antes de que su vista comenzara a nublarse y su rostro comenzara a gotear sangre.- Creo que sí que hay que preocuparse,por favor,alguien,llamad a mi padre-ordenó,sin perder la educación,pero ninguno de los reclutas hicieron caso a su petición,lo que le hizo enfurecer.- No me importa si no les agrado,estoy a punto de desmayarme,por eso,llamad a mi padre-ordenó esta vez con una voz gélida y autoritaria,su mirada cálida,se transformó en una rasgada,seria y atemorizante.

\- ¿Gohan?-dijo Goku entrando a la sala,al ver como se desplomaba y era soportado con dificultad por la ojiazul.- ¡Hijo,aguanta!-dijo algo alarmado,antes de tomar a su hijo en brazos,sin mucho esfuerzo. - Su cara...verás como se pone mi mujer cuando vea esto-dijo contemplando a su hijo.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda señor?-preguntó Videl,las heridas parecían muy serias.

\- No negaré su ayuda,ahora,acompáñame a la sala de medicina-dijo,antes de acercarse a su oído- Jura que no dirás nada de lo que verás allí-ordenó en un susurro.

* * *

Una vez en dicha sala habilitada completamente con equipo médico sofisticado y ciertas cosas y máquinas desconocidas para ella,jamás había visto nada parecido en ningún hospital.

\- Ayúdame a limpiar y desinfectar sus heridas,por favor-dijo,dejando a su hijo sobre la camilla y comenzando a quitarle la camisa que estaba completamente roja,revelando su torso magullado y malherido,pero a pesar de ello,la joven pudo contemplar la perfección y magnitud de su musculatura que no podía apreciarse con la camisa,se parecía mucho a su padre en las facciones,pero era más pálido,además de ser mucho más alto y voluminoso.

\- Debe de haberse enfrentado a un gran peligro,pero,¿por qué no fue a ningún hospital?-preguntó,desinfectando cada herida con perfección.

\- Porque nosotros no debemos ir a ningún centro de salud,irás comprobando poco a poco el por qué de ello,quizás él te cuente cuando tengáis mayor confianza-contestó,preparando una de las máquinas muy extrañas,era un tanque enorme que tenía unos depósitos de un líquido azul verdoso brillante,contaba con numerosos cables,una mascarilla y un sistema de ordenadores.

\- Colócale esto en los pectorales,la parte baja del abdomen y ponle la mascarilla,yo me encargaré de meterlo en la máquina.

\- Sí-dijo,siguiendo al pie de la letra lo que su superior le dijo,estaba muy intrigada por saber la función de esa máquina y tenía una gran curiosidad por saber lo que le había ocurrido a Gohan,no descansaría hasta que le contara.

\- Gracias,has sido de gran ayuda,mi hijo te lo agradecerá enormemente,lo conozco muy bien,y sé que jamás se olvidará de esto,te convertirás en su protegida probablemente-agradeció,tomando a su hijo en sus fuertes brazos e introduciéndolo en dicha máquina,tras pulsar varias teclas,el tanque se llenó del líquido y el monitor del ordenador mostraba la situación y evolución del herido.

\- ¿Esa máquina es desconocida por los médicos?

\- Correcto,es el resultado de...bueno,en este momento no puedo decir mucho,si sientes curiosidad,pregúntale a Gohan cuando lo conozcas mejor,estará encantado de explicarte y él lo hace mejor que yo,lo único que puedo decirte es que cura totalmente en un periodo de tiempo muy corto,¿te hace un café mientras se recupera?

\- Supongo que no puedo negarme a su invitación-contestó,comenzando a caminar junto a él,rumbo a la cafetería." Quizás consiga algo de información hablando con él,ocultan muchos secretos,pero el que más me intriga es Gohan,pasó de una personalidad cálida y serena a una fría y amenazante en menos de un segundo"

\- Aquí tienes...¿sabes una cosa?,mi hijo es mi mayor orgullo,aunque nunca se lo he dicho,soy un padre muy afortunado,pero he de reconocer que soy el peor padre del mundo,ha sido herido al borde de la muerte incontables veces por mi culpa,nunca he estado con él,no me he encargado de su educación,solo me limite a entrenarlo de la forma más ardua y extrema que existe,desde bebé lo dejaba en el frío y calor más extremo,lo lanzaba al agua para que aprendiera a nadar,dejé que se perdiera para que aprendiera supervivencia...pero todo ha merecido la pena,es el ser más fuerte que pisa la Tierra y probablemente sea el más inteligente,su CI supera los 230.

\- Parece que su infancia fue algo peculiar-dijo sin saber como responder a eso.

\- Y al mismo tiempo era educado por los mejores profesores en todos los artes,desde la escritura y las matemáticas hasta la pintura o la música,¿has escuchado algo sobre el príncipe enmascarado?

\- Sí,hace poco salió en televisión que el heredero del País del Fuego,nunca ha revelado su rostro,y no tiene intenciones de hacerlo-dijo al tiempo que recordaba eso,ella lo consideró algo sin importancia,¿quién quería saber su cara?,ella no,seguro.

\- Mirad,hay una noticia urgente en la tele-dijo Vegeta,la mano derecha del comisario,mientras daba mayor volumen.

Se trataba de un vídeo de unas cámaras de seguridad que se había hecho viral,procedía del día anterior y mostraba como un joven motorista con traje de etiqueta y casco negro era atacado por unos mafiosos,pero acababa asesinándolos a sangre fría,excepto al último de ellos,le dió ciertos problemas y terminó dejándolo malherido,el vídeo concluía con una explosión de una granada de mano que el motorista desconocido arrojó a los delincuentes.

\- Se desconoce la identidad del joven motorista,puesto que no dejó ninguna huella ni rastro,además su motocicleta carecía de identificación,no sé ustedes pero parece que era un agente secreto.

\- Gohan...parece que sí que tuviste ciertos problemas-dijo Goku,contemplando la batalla que libró el pelinegro de cabello en punta.

\- Kakarotto,creo que debemos tratar cartas en el asunto,cuando despierte,debe hackear en los servidores que contengan el vídeo y extraerlo,editarlo y sustituirlo,no dejó pruebas,pero es mejor hacer creer que fue todo un montaje de ordenador-dijo Vegeta,mientras escribía los pasos a seguir y realizar.

\- Vaya...no creía que se extendería tan rápido,dejádmelo a mí,nada se resiste a mi intelecto y después de todo soy el responsable de todo,dadme cinco minutos y una camisa limpia-dijo Gohan,había terminado de curarse completamente,solo quedaban ciertas marcas y la cicatriz de su rostro(como Mirai Gohan).

\- Deberías descansar un poco más-dijo Videl.

\- No te preocupes,solo estoy un poco mareado,se pasará cuando comience a hackear servidores-dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

\- Toma,no hay ninguna camisa tuya aquí,pero podrás apañarte con una mía,¿no?-dijo Goku.

\- No,a no ser que quieras que la rompa,papá,tú mides 1'75 y pesas 62kg,no hay manera de que eso me valga a mí,mido 1'95 y peso 85kg,dame mi camisa,hoy puedo aguantarme,intentaré traer siempre ropa de repuesto-dijo el joven,arrebatando la camisa a un oficial que la llevaba en sus manos.

\- Acaba de llegarme la información de un nuevo homicidio,no tardes mucho,considerando el delito,necesito vuestras capacidades de infiltración.

\- No hay problema,creo recordar que tengo un vídeo algo parecido que tuve que preparar como proyecto de fin de grado en informática,así que solo tengo que sustituirlo-decía con sencillez,mientras sacaba un portátil de su maletín y comenzaba a teclear códigos y dígitos a una velocidad casi invisible.- Ya he terminado,también hackeé los telediarios y puse dicho vídeo,podéis comprobarlo si queréis.

\- Increíble-elogió la joven inspectora.

\- Es mi trabajo,ahora, vamos al lugar del asesinato-contestó,levantándose para dedicarle una mirada y comenzar a caminar para salir de comisaría.

\- ¿Y la información?

\- Mi padre nos la dirá mientras nos dirigimos allí,¿prefieres conducir,o quizás quieres adivinar cómo es mi conducción?

\- Creo que hoy me limitaré a analizar tus métodos.

\- Interesante...creo que nos llevaremos muy bien Videl

* * *

Eso ha sido todo por hoy,¿de qué se tratará el asesinato?,¿tendrán que infiltrarse en algún alocado lugar? ¿Qué os parece el primer cap? Si tenéis alguna sugerencia no dudéis en comentar.

Me haríais muy feliz si os tomárais la molestia de comentar,además me dan fuerzas y ánimos para seguir escribiendo más y mejor que antes.


	2. El pentáculo de sangre I

\- Bueno Videl,ahora que estamos solos,quisiera agradecerte tu ayuda,sé que ayudaste a mi padre a curarme-agradeció,con su voz cálida y calmada,sin apartar su mirada de la carretera,puesto que iba conduciendo al lugar del homicidio.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?,no he visto que nadie te hablara desde que apareciste curado-dijo algo extrañada,la curiosidad era probablemete el peor de sus defectos.

\- ¿Recuerdas que nos dimos las manos y que te la besé?,puede que no estuviera consciente,pero la sensación de sentir unas manos femeninas,pequeñas y suaves no es la misma de sentir la mano de mi padre-contestó divertido.

Iban a seguir conversando,pero el tono de llamada de Gohan "Leave it all behind" de Cut to Follow los interrumpió,con un simple y rápido movimiento de mano,conectó el móvil al manos libres del coche patrulla,se trataba de su padre.

\- Supongo que nos darás la información,date prisa,no es bueno hablar durante más de un minuto si vas conduciendo,y te enviaré un informe con toda la información que conseguí,ya que no pude informarte-su voz cambió,tenía una faceta profesional,segura y dedicada,al igual que su mirada,sus ojos se volvieron rasgados,aunque no perdió ni la calidez ni la serenidad.

" Definitivamente es alguien muy capaz para este puesto"-pensó para sí Videl,mientras sacaba un blog y un bolígrafo para copiar todo lo que necesitaran.

\- De acuerdo hijo,estaré esperándolo,ahora os diré todo lo que sabemos,no es mucho,pero seguro que os facilita algo,escuchad atentamente-ordenó,para hacer una pausa y continuar- La víctima se trata de una mujer joven...Gohan,se trata de tu antigua asistente,desconocemos los motivos de por qué alguien querría asesinarla,ahora mismo el cadáver se encuentra en la escena del crimen,pero lo traeremos a comisaría y le haremos la autopsia,Bulma dice que probablemente fuera asesinada durante la madrugada,juzgando el estado,la temperatura y la rigidez del cuerpo;eso es todo hijo mío,ahora,demostrad a todos lo que sois capaces y haced que se traguen su orgullo y sus palabras,confío en vosotros-terminó Goku,entonces pudieron escuchar como se abría la puerta.

\- Si necesitas ayuda o quieres intimidar a alguien,llama a tu tío Raditz-dijo desde la otra línea Bardock,su abuelo,que era tan joven que incluso podría ser su padre,acababa de regresar de occidente,era el comisario junto con su padre,para facilitar el trabajo,Bardock se encargaba de occidente y Goku de oriente.

\- Es un placer volver a escucharte abuelo,espero que me hayas visto en acción,ahora debo cortar-dijo con familiaridad,antes de colgar y volver a centrarse en la conducción,no durante mucho tiempo,porque la mirada interrogante de la ojiazul le estaba incomodando.

\- Videl...¿qué ocurre,dije algo que te molestara?,si es así,lo lamento,mediré mis palabras-preguntó con tremenda suavidad. "No entiendo...¿no será porque ha escuchado que era mi asistenta?,espero que no sospeche de mí"

\- No es eso,simplemente me sorprendió escuchar que era tu antigua asistenta,y tú,no has mostrado signos de debilidad-contestó.

\- Supongo que ya que lo has escuchado,tendré que contarte algo...verás,no solo soy policía,soy el heredero de la multinacional SON&OX por parte de mi madre,soy el director ejecutivo,me encargo de que todo funcione a la perfección y evito salir en la prensa-comenzó a relatar,hasta que la pelinegra lo interrumpió.

\- ¡No puede ser,él es rubio y de ojos verdes,además lleva barba de pocos días! " ¿Se está burlando de mí?"

\- Existen las pelucas y las lentes de contacto con color,la barba solo tengo que dejarla y puedo teñirla gracias a un producto. "Parece que desconoce quiénes somos,no debo decirle nada aún,lo siento mucho Videl,pero tengo que proteger a mi gente"

\- Bueno...creo que ya hemos llegado-dijo estacionando el coche sin esfuerzo,para dirigirse a la escena del crimen,mientras se ponía unos guantes de nitrilo para no dejar huella.

La escena del crimen era...algo bastante desagradable,se encontraba en un descampado alejado de la ciudad,la víctima había sido torturada,la habían puesto en forma de cruz mientras seguía viva,perforaron sus muñecas y sus tobillos,tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo,parecían ser escrituras de un idioma antiguo,además,para añadirle más horror,la habían rodeado con un pentáculo hecho con su propia sangre,tiñiendo la pajiza hierba de un rojo carmesí inconfundible,a pesar del estado de su cuerpo,su rostro permanecía intacto,inmaculado,casi parecía seguir entre ellos.

\- Hikaru...-el nombre de la chica se escapó de los labios del joven Son,se acercaba a ella lentamente,no quería creerlo,ella había sido su asistente,se fue de la empresa porque fundó una tetería tradicional japonesa siguiendo su sueño,él la había visto hace menos de un mes,fue a visitarla a la tetería,y estuvo conversando con ella como solían hacer. Su cabello rubio,normalmente voluminoso y que escapaba de la gravedad,se encontraba apegado a su rostro pálido,sus ojos cafés,inertes,sus labios ahora eran morados...en resumen,estaba muerta.

"Gohan,sí que te ha afectado,supongo que estuviste mucho tiempo trabajando a su lado"

\- Lo siento,no fui capaz de protegerte,si no te hubiera dejado marcharte de la empresa,estarías entre nosotros-se puso en cuclillas,al lado de su rostro,mirándola,inmerso en sus pensamientos, sus dedos recorrían su frío rostro,el helor traspasaba el nitrilo de sus guantes,llegando a su piel.- Te prometo que encontraré al capullo que te hizo esto-dijo en forma de despedida,antes de alejarse justo donde estaba su compañera,hablaba con Bulma,la mejor amiga de su padre y la consideraba como su tía.

\- Hola Bulma,¿cuál ha sido la causa de la muerte?

\- No puedo decirlo con exactitud,pero a juzgar por las heridas y los traumatismos...ninguno fue lo suficientemente grave para matarla.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que estuvo viva hasta la última gota de su sangre?

\- Así es,por eso consiguieron tanta sangre como para hacer el pentáculo,debió de sufrir mucho y durante bastante tiempo,estimo que 18 minutos para sufrir un shock hipovolémico,donde dejaría de latirle el corazón y por tanto la cantidad de sangre que emanaba de sus heridas se redujo,pero como no obtuvo tratamiento médico,terminó muriendo.

\- Gohan,¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Videl con una suavidad inesperada,al contemplarle,sus puños estaban cerrados,temblando y la sangre brotaba de ellos. "Se está responsabilizando de todo,no debería de hacer eso,es demasiado doloroso"

\- Oh,no te preocupes,solo estoy pensando en quién podría haberle hecho esto,ella era tan buena y agradable con todos que jamás pensé que podría tener algún enemigo.-contestó con una sonrisa forzada "No merezco que te preocupes por mí Videl,alegra ese rostro"

\- Has vuelto a herirte a ti mismo,eres un idiota-regañó,tomando sus manos,para comenzar a vendarlas con pañuelos de tela,la frase pretendía regañar,pero su expresión y tono de voz tan suave,consiguieron calmarlo.

"Quizás solo necesitaba a alguien que me dijera que estaba todo bien"-pensó para sí,algo conmovido,para acariciar fugazmente la mano de la pelinegra como agradecimiento.

\- Bueno...y hasta aquí llega lo que sé,debo llevar el cadáver al laboratorio de la comisaría,allí podré saber todo con exactitud.

\- Gohan,ya que estuviste con ella hace relativamente poco,¿viste algún comportamiento anormal,o que quisiera ocultarte algo?-preguntó cautelosamente la joven inspectora,expectante a la respuesta para poder copiar la información.

\- Déjame pensar,creo que sí aprecié algo extraño,pero decidí no prestarle mucha atención...-dijo adoptando una pose pensativa,los últimos momentos junto a ella pasaron como un flash por su mente.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Era una mañana tranquila en la oficina,me encontraba revisando y firmando informes de suma importancia que irían a parar a las manos de los presidentes de las multinacionales aliadas con nosotros,siempre odié esa parte del trabajo...bueno,siendo sinceros,nunca me gustó el trabajo porque no estoy hecho para permanecer inmóvil y con mis neuronas sin estimular con desafíos,todo era una cadena de monotonía,suspiré con pesadez,levantando la vista de mis informes para mirar al lugar donde se situaba mi asistenta,ahora mismo permanecía vacante,era una pena que se hubiera marchado,puesto que era la única que conseguía alejarme de la monotonía,aunque solo fuera por un segundo,lo suficiente para hacerme sonreír.

\- ¡Ya sé,iré a visitarla,seguro que se alegra de verme!-exclamé con alegría,mientras me recostaba en el respaldo de mi sillón de oficina,había que reconocer que era muy cómodo,sin percatarme de ello,mis pies se posaron en el escritorio,por suerte en un lugar donde no había nada;aproveché esa postura para acomodarme y colocarme bien los huesos y los músculos,atrociados por la postura y la inmovilidad...pero me pasé con el peso en el respaldo y caí de cabeza al suelo de frío mármol y obsidiana.

Ciertamente,hice un buen escándalo,porque en muy poco tiempo entraron a mi despacho preocupados,y al ver que me encontraba en el suelo,pensaron que había colapsado del cansancio.

\- Señor Son,¿se encuentra bien?,quizás se ha sobreesforzado,puedo ver como ha revisado y firmado todos los informes correspondientes a hoy,así que,¿qué tal si se toma el resto del día libre?-dijo Shinya,mi mano derecha,era un hombre de 28 años,joven,su cabello azul oscuro y sus ojos rasgados grises eran muy "exóticos",medía 1'83,su tez levemente bronceada y una complexión algo delgada,pero fuerte,en resumen,todas las chicas de la oficina iban tras él,una vez que yo las había rechazado con delicadeza,poniendo la excusa de "soy muy joven para el amor" o "debo centrarme en la empresa".

\- Me parece una idea excelente,¿sabes?,creo que voy a hacerle una pequeña visita a Hikaru,¿vienes?-dije con cierta picardía,conocía a la perfección cómo la miraba y desde que ella no estaba,rendía mucho menos y estaba de peor humor.

\- Si insiste-aceptó mi oferta,ladeando la cabeza y la mirada,intentando ocultar el rubor que había aparecido en su rostro al escuchar dicho nombre.

\- Pues,¡rumbo a la tetería!-dije animado,rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo,antes de hacerme el enfermo,si queríamos salir de ahí,tenía que ser utilizando mis "facultades".

\- Señor Son,¿qué ha ocurrido?-dijo otra de mis "subordinadas",ella era Ángela,su cabello naranja como el fuego,su piel pálida como la luna y sus ojos índigos,le daban un aspecto inocente,pero como se suele decir,todos tenemos nuestros defectos y el suyo es...ser una total interesada,intentó acercarse a mí para conseguir un ascenso,y yo,aún a día de hoy,finjo que nada de eso ocurrió,puesto que tiene mucho potencial.

\- No te preocupes Ángela,solo colapsé,Shinya me llevará a casa-dije fingiendo dificultad.

\- Espero que se recupere,no se preocupe por nada,me encargaré de todo.

\- No tienes que ocuparte de nada,terminé de hacer todo lo que estaba preparado en mi agenda para hoy-contesté,justo antes de meterme en el ascensor que nos bajaría a la planta bajanos esperaba una larga bajada,puesto que la sede principal se encontraba en un rascacielos de más de 70 plantas.

\- ¿Crees que tendríamos que llevar algo?-preguntó Shinya.

\- Sí,dinero para pagar la cuenta-contesté divertido,sabía a qué se refería,pero me gustaba provocarle.

\- Olvídalo Gohan-bufó algo molesto "Sé que estás jugando conmigo"

\- ¿Ya no soy señor Son?-dije con ingenuidad,la conversación iba a ser muy divertida para mí.

\- Ahora no estamos en el trabajo y si mal no recuerdo,me propusiste fugarnos del trabajo.

\- Cierto,pero ha funcionado de maravilla-dije triunfal,recostándome en la pared del elevador,mientras observaba a Shinya con atención. "Así que...¿así se ve un hombre enamorado?,se ve muy feliz y su aura...ha cambiado gracias a ella,tendré que agradecérselo otro día. Me gustaría experimentar el amor verdadero,no uno basado en el dinero"-pensé para mí,suspirando levemente,pasando una mano por mi cabello lleno de gel fijador para mantener una forma "elegante y sofisticada",la verdad,puedo caerme de cabeza al suelo y no me pasará nada gracias a este "casco",con la otra mano,comencé a rascarme el rostro "maldita barba de pocos días,cómo pica"

\- Oye Gohan,yo siempre he querido preguntarte algo...¿tu color de pelo es natural?

\- Claro que sí,es un rubio platino muy claro-contesté "Ni de coña,el mío es más negro que un agujero negro,pero el SSJ es lo que tiene"

Y bueno,después de esta conversación tan normal,subieron al coche de Gohan y se dirigieron a la tetería de Hikaru,en muy poco tiempo estaban entrando por la puerta de dicho establecimiento,nada más entrar fueron recibidos con la cálida bienvenida de Hikaru,el ambiente era acogedor,tranquilo y familiar,el lugar perfecto para relajarse,además,el olor a té verde profundo le daba un toque único.

\- Es un placer volver a verte,¿verdad,Shinya?-dije con calidez,e intentando burlarme de mi amigo el enamorado.

\- Sí,se te echa de menos en la oficina-confesó,bajando la mirada,su rostro tenía un leve rubor.

\- Hikaru,¿qué te parece si nos pones tu mejor té?-pregunté,una vez en el mostrador,mi mirada recorría cada lugar de ese sitio,justo cuando algo llamó mi atención,un anuncio de una carrera de coches. "Qué raro,no sabía que había una carrera,es una pena no poder llamar la atención con mi coche y habilidad". Seguí leyendo eso,era algo complicado,puesto que estaba muy alejado. "Es muy raro,el aspecto del folleto es característico de las carreras ilegales,no quiere llamar la atención,y además,el premio es descomunal 645 764 yenes(5000€/5768$) para una carrera normal...es una pena que no ponga fecha,pero,¿por qué tiene el folleto y tan bien guardado?"

* * *

\- No sé si tendrá mucha relación,pero recuerdo haberle visto con un folleto de una carrera ilegal-dijo reflexionando.

\- No descartes esa posibilidad,ese mundo es muy peligroso y por envidia y codicia pueden hacer cualquier cosa,incluido el asesinato-le dijo,anotando todo lo que consideró importante en su blog.

\- ¿Puedes disculparme un momento?,necesito hacer una llamada a...el novio de Hikaru,le diré que tenemos que vernos esta noche sin falta,si no te fías de mí pondré el manos libres.

\- No hay problema,mientras hablaré con Bulma-dijo alejándose y dejando intimidad al joven saiyan.

\- ¿Shinya?,¡menos mal que has contestado!

\- ¿Señor Son?,¿qué ocurre?,hoy no le toca venir a la oficina.

\- Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante,¿nos vemos esta noche?-dijo con seriedad,lo que hizo que el peliazul de la otra línea tragara saliva y una gota de sudor frío se deslizara por su barbilla y callera al suelo.

\- De acuerdo,¿dónde nos vemos?

\- En nuestro lugar secreto.

\- Allí estaré sobre las nueve,ahora debo seguir trabajando.

\- Sí,yo también debo seguir-dijo antes de finalizar la llamada y mirar su reloj,ya eran las doce,tendrían que regresar a comisaría e informar de todo.

\- Videl,nos vamos-la llamó,acercándose a ella.

\- Bulma,si descubres algo nuevo,repórtamelo,por favor.

Una vez en el cohe el silencio se hizo presente,no era un silencio incómodo,pero la curiosidad de la inspectora se hizo presente,no pudiendo evitar las ganas de hablar,tenía tantas preguntas para él.

\- Gohan,te veo algo distante,¿te encuentras bien?

\- La verdad es que no estoy demasiado bien,estoy pensando cómo decirle que su novia ha sido brutalmente asesinada-dijo algo perturbado,su mirada siempre serena y cálida,ahora estaba ensombrecida,opacada por el dolor,nadie le dijo nunca como evitar esos sentimientos.

\- ¿Tenía novio?,eso es malo...

\- Por eso es por lo que te necesito,necesito que me acompañes esta noche,no sé cómo se va a tomar la noticia y quizás sepa algo relevante al caso.

\- Supongo que no me queda más remedio,no te preocupes,iré contigo-dijo ella algo consternada. "¿Quién es este hombre?,nadie ha conseguido transmitirme sus sentimientos,ni siquiera mi padre"

\- Gracias,ahora tomaremos otra ruta,necesito cambiarbe,no puedo ir cubierto de sangre-dijo girando a la derecha,entrando a un barrio desconocido por la joven,un barrio donde residen los más ricos e importantes de todo Japón,se notaba la diferencia de clases,era abismal.

"Había escuchado rumores,pero jamás pensé que sería real,este es otro mundo,Gohan...¿qué me ocultas realmente?"

\- Pásame ese pase,sin él no podré entrar al barrio-dijo parando frente a una barrera.

\- Toma-se lo pasó y acto seguido,lo introdujo en la máquina y los portones comenzaron a abrirse.

\- Gracias-lo devolvió,antes de seguir conduciendo hasta llegar a un edificio inmenso...bueno,todos eran gigantescos,pero ese destacaba de los demás,amplios ventanales,una estructura resistente y refinada...en definitiva una construcción poco normal.

\- Jamás pensé que vivirías en un lugar así.

\- Mi residencia principal no es esta,se encuentra en las montañas,junto a un río y un estanque,el olor a pasto húmedo y el cantar de los pájaros en la mañana no tiene precio,pero esto tampoco está nada mal-relataba mientras aparcaba junto a su apartamento,bajó del coche y abrió la puerta a Videl,ofreciéndole su mano como apoyo.- Cuidado,el pavimento resbala,dame tu mano-advirtió,antes de tomar su mano,dicho y hecho,cuando puso su pie resbaló y él,tuvo que elevarla en sus brazos. - Si mal no recuerdo,te dije que con cuidado-dijo intentando reprimirle,pero comenzó a reír al ver la expresión del rostro de Videl.

\- ¡No te rías de mí!-bufó fingiendo molestia,pero la risa del pelinegro era tan contagiosa que terminó riendo también. "Su risa es tan tierna y sexy...¡pero qué estoy pensando!

\- Tienes una risa muy agradable,al igual que tu voz,si todos mis clientes tuvieran tu voz me ahorraría muchos dolores de cabeza-bromeó,entrando al edificio,aún con ella en sus brazos.

"Qué raro,está desierto,ninguna recepcionista ni ningún guardia de seguridad"

\- ¿Escaleras o ascensor?

\- Escaleras,parece que hay muchas,será todo un desafío-contestó una vez que Gohan la dejó en el suelo de mármol.

\- Podemos comenzar.

\- No me dejes ventaja o me enfadaré-advirtió,saliendo corriendo.

\- A sus órdenes-y comenzó a seguirla,iniciando un juego,donde nadie quería perder,las risas eran constantes y tras un pequeño percance,terminó.

\- No puedes alcanzarme-dijo la ojiazul,antes de ser adelantada y tropezar por la sorpresa,siendo atrapada por la muñeca y atraída al torso del joven ojinegro.

\- ¡Cuidado!-y la atrajo a su torso,esa chica casi le da un disgusto.

\- Gracias Gohan...¿Gohan,qué haces?-dio un pequeño grito al sentirse elevándose,para terminar entre los brazos masculinos...otra vez.

\- A partir de aquí podrías perderte,así que se acabó el juego-contestó con suavidad,para comenzar a correr a una velocidad desconocida,en muy poco tiempo estaban frente a su "apartamento",que en realidad eran las 3 últimas plantas,incluyendo un gimnasio y un spa.

\- No puedo creer que prefieras la casa de las montañas a esto,es íncreible y está decorado con mucha clase.

\- Me alegro de que te guste,quizás algún día te invite a una barbacoa en mi casa,o mi casa de la playa,si tienes hambre o sed toma lo que quieras,yo iré a cambiarme.

"Este hombre no es normal,¿cuánto debe de trabajar para mantener todo esto?,huele tan bien,exactamente como él,sándalo y café...y ¡menudas vistas!,esto es sencillamente imposible,además jamás pensé que conocería el hogar de un hombre tan ordenado y limpio,quizás tenga una limpiadora"

\- ¿Qué piensas?-preguntó inteseradamente,bajando las escaleras mientras se abotonaba una camisa negra,su torso tan perfecto estaba al descubierto,la camisa se apegaba a su cuerpo,tal y como la blanca camisa de antes.

\- Me encantan las vistas.

\- A mí también,pero prefiero ver el atardecer en el mar,lástima que no pueda ir allí con frecuencia-dijo,aproximándose a ella,hasta quedar a su lado,ambos miraban la misma ciudad,la enorme ciudad se rendía a sus pies,ese paisaje tan hipnotizante y vivo,el constante movimiento de las personas y los vehículos es lo que se encarga de diferenciarlo de cualquier cuadro.- Videl,voy a hacer el informe,es la hora del almuerzo,¿te hace un vaso de batido de frutas?,lo hago yo,lleva fruta fresca,bebida de soja,galletas y un poco de proteínas,seguro que te es familiar,las madres suelen prepararlo para sus hijos-decía yendo hacia el refrigerador,interrogando a su compañera con sus enigmáticos orbes negros.

\- ¡No me mires así!,de acuerdo,sírveme un vaso-dijo algo avergonzada.

"Me gusta ver esa faceta"

\- Toma,está frío,así que te aliviará un poco el calor,ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacer un informe,ah,se me olvidó,te ves cansada,¿acaso no has descansado?-le ofrecí el vaso,y la invité a que me acompañara al sillón,cogí mi portátil Apple y comencé a redactar con minuciosa atención,y al mismo tiempo, conversaba con ella.

\- No me conoces para decir eso-contestó con frialdad "Es una molestia que pueda leer a través de mí"

\- Llámalo "tienes unas enormes bolsas negras en tu rostro y casi te duermes en el silencio del coche"-bromeó,antes de beber de su vaso y dedicarle una mirada vacilona.

\- Si sigues estando tan atento a mí,pensaré que has caído por mí-ahora ella le devolvió la jugada,provocando un leve rubor en el inspector.

\- Somos compañeros,es normal que me preocupe por ti-contestó con timidez,casi llegando a tartamudear.

\- ¿Sabes?,creo que sí que voy a echarme un rato,¡no me hagas fotos mientras duermo!

\- Soy un completo caballero que debe terminar su informe,no puedo perder tiempo,así que duerme tranquila,necesito que estés con todos tus sentidos esta noche.

Después de esta pequeña y peculiar charla,la joven y bella inspectora se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo,su respiración suave y acompasada era el resultado de eso,después de unos veinte minutos,Gohan terminó el informe y de repente sintió un peso en su hombro izquierdo,ella se estaba recostando sobre él.

"Se ve tan linda e incluso vulnerable mientras duerme"-pensó para sí mismo,mientras sonreía.- Videl,despierta,debemos regresar-dijo con suavidad y calidez en un susurro aprovechando su posición,la reacción de la joven fue protestar,mientras abría sus ojos de zafiro con lentitud.

* * *

Bueno,eso ha sido todo,el caso ocupará otros dos capítulos como mínimo,de hecho este me ha quedado demasiado largo,pero bueno...la inspiración es lo que tiene. Espero que les haya gustado,ahora introduciré un pequeño fragmento del próximo capítulo.

 _\- ¿Cómo que está muerta?...¡NO PUEDE SER!,¡ME NIEGO A RECONOCERLO!...Gohan,dime que es mentira,¡dime que es una broma!-decía el peliazul derrumbado,caído en sus rodillas,sus puños chocaban con furia contra el suelo y las lágrimas caían por su rostro._

 _\- Shinya,te entiendo,yo tampoco quise creerlo,pero ahora tienes que colaborar con nosotros si quieres que el capullo que hizo eso termine entre las rejas-Gohan lo consolaba abrazándolo con fuerza.- Prometo que atraparé a ese maldito._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- Gohan,¡ten cuidado!-gritó Videl,quien iba de copiloto,en el mismo momento que tomó una curva cerrada y peligrosa sin ni siguiera frenar,acelerando aún más._

 _\- Tranquila Videl,sé lo que hago,así que déjame divertirme y recordar mi pasado-contestó vacilón,se metía demasiado en el papel de piloto de carreras ilegales._

 _\- ¡Vuelve a asustarme así y te mato!_

 _\- Este es un mundo diferente,no puedo prometerte nada a parte de que no te pasará nada-dijo,pisando el acelerador a fondo y colocándose en paralelo con otro deportivo para después sobrepasarlo,saltaban chispas en la carrera._

 _Y en ese mismo momento una bala entró por la ventanilla trasera derecha,arañando la mejilla del ojinegro,el cual sonrió con malicia._

 _\- ¿Lo ves?,te dije que era un mundo a parte,ahora abróchate el cinturón de seguridad y no te muevas._

 _\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

 _\- Nada,solo utilizar el óxido nitroso-dijo,antes de activar cierta palanca y salir a una velocidad de 320km/h._

 _\- ¡Estás loco!-gritó aterrorizada,antes de aferrarse al cuerpo del joven._

¿Qué os parece?,Gohan se deja llevar demasiado. Gracias a todos por los comentarios,¿alguna loca idea?


	3. El pentáculo de sangre II

He terminado de editarlo hoy, lamento mucho la tardanza y perdón, a quien les prometí dedicarles el capítulo. No lo hice porque eran las tres y media de la mañana y mi padre se levantó y me mandó a dormir, así que tuve que subirlo sin apenas editar.

Ahora sí, este capítulo va dedicado a Son Videl 99 y a SViMarcy, sin ellas mi vida sería mucho más aburrida y no trasnocharía tanto. Espero que disfruten o hayan disfrutado el capítulo, tiene unas siete horas de trabajo XD. Las quiero chicas!

* * *

La joven policía despertó poco a poco, protestando con pequeños gruñidos que divertían al pelinegro, esa mujer era única, tenía un gran carácter y también podía ser tan descuidada como para dormir al lado de un hombre, Gohan era un caballero, pero también un hombre o incluso peor, un saiyan.

— Creía que podría descansar un poco más, pero, aun así, he recobrado toda mi energía—dijo estirándose para activar su cuerpo y su mente, siendo contemplada por el joven, quien la miraba divertido.

— Bueno, ahora, tomemos el ascensor, no quiero tener ningún otro percance— decía, levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia dicho lugar, siendo seguido por Videl.

— Las señoritas primero— dijo, una vez que el ascensor se abrió, para pasar después de su compañera.

La chica de orbes como el cielo se quedó impresionada de nuevo, rozando el miedo, el ascensor era entero de cristal, por lo que podías contemplar todo lo que te rodeaba, arriba abajo y a ambos lados, parecía estar suspensa en el aire y eso era demasiado para su cuerpo y su mente recién despiertos.

— No mires abajo Videl, mírame a mí, mira mis ojos, hay muchos pisos y por tanto mucha altura. Solo mírame a mí, si estás conmigo nada malo pasará, te lo prometo— le dijo con una voz hechizante y una mirada cálida, la joven ya no miraba al suelo del ascensor, centraba toda su atención en su nuevo y misterioso compañero. Quería averiguar todo de él, él despertaba una emoción desconocida en su cuerpo.

" ¿Cómo consigues tener ese efecto sobre mí?"

" Parece que se ha calmado... ahora me siento demasiado observado, pero ha merecido la pena"

Por suerte para ambos, la bajada fue muy rápida y pudieron marcharse de inmediato a la comisaría, al subir al coche Videl suspiró aliviada, gracias a su joven compañero no fue presa del pánico, generalmente le encantan las alturas, pero esa fue una impresión demasiado intensa.

— Cuando regresemos, iremos a ver el cadáver y a recopilar información— le informó a la joven una vez que iba conduciendo.

— Gracias...— eso fue lo único que dijo la policía de mágicos orbes azules, se centró en el paisaje que pasaba a gran velocidad por sus ojos. Sin duda, todo se veía mucho más bello e impactante desde el apartamento de Gohan.

Gohan sonrió como respuesta a Videl, jamás pensó que podría conseguir que su orgullosa compañera le agradeciera tantas veces y en tan poco tiempo. Videl era una mujer extraña en el buen sentido, podía ser imponente, profesional y tierna.

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápido en el trayecto en coche, el pelinegro tomó otra ruta distinta y pasaron por lugares agradables y ajenos a la industrialización y al barullo de la gran ciudad. Hacía tanto tiempo que Videl no pasaba por allí que incluso podría decirse que se olvidó completamente de su existencia. Se centraba demasiado en su trabajo y en investigar sobre el asesinato de su madre, ella quería que su amada madre pudiera descansar en paz de una vez por todas, y consideraba que si no encontraban a quien le quitó la vida, jamás podría descansar.

— Videl, ya hemos llegado, te veías algo nostálgica y triste en tu reflejo del cristal, pero decidí dejarte tu espacio de reflexión, ya sabes que, si me necesitaras para algo, fuese lo que fuese, ahí estaría para ti.

" Gohan... ¿por qué dices todo lo que necesito escuchar?"

Las palabras no hicieron falta para responder a eso, una simple mirada cómplice fue mucho más que suficiente para transmitir todo lo que le era imposible decir con palabras. Ambos entraron en silencio, dedicados a sus propias teorías sobre ese desagradable y extraño homicidio.

Necesitaban la información que les proporcionaría Bulma, sin ella, serían incapaces de avanzar o tomar decisiones implicadas y adecuadas con respecto a su primer y no último caso común.

— Veo que ya habéis regresado, Bulma os espera con los resultados de la autopsia— les anunció Bardock, él fue el fundador de la comisaría e imponía mucho respeto y una gran seguridad y profesionalidad. — Cuando termines allí Gohan, vienes al despacho de tu padre y mío. Tu tío ha vuelto y tu padre dice que tiene ganas de vernos a todos reunidos— le dijo a su nieto, antes de entrar a su despacho y seguir rellenando informes.

— Bueno, démonos prisa, no es bueno hacer esperar a mi tío Raditz— decía mientras aceleraba su caminar, llegando casi inmediatamente a donde les esperaba Bulma.

— Llegan justo a tiempo, les estaba esperando. Veréis, todo lo que os dije durante la inspección del lugar del asesinato era cierto, solo puedo deciros que las armas homicidas eran armas blancas, no hay restos de ADN, ni huellas que poder examinar. Lo único que puedo daros como orientación es, que probablemente se trate de un hombre, tiene marcas de agarres fuertes y bastante grandes, lo que apunta a una mano masculina.

— Parece que tendremos que emplearnos a fondo en las carreras para conseguir información— dijo algo emocionado, le encantaba poder volver a competir como hizo años atrás en su etapa rebelde. Aunque no lo aparentara fue todo un rebelde, competía ilegalmente en carreras de coches o motocicletas, e incluso en peleas clandestinas donde salía invicto.

— Gohan, yo me quedo ayudando a Bulma, ve con tu familia— le ordenó Videl, a lo que el joven no protestó, se limitó a obedecerla, sabía que jamás podría vencer un argumento contra una mujer, no importa si lo que dicen es mentira, utilizan sus métodos para que las obedezcas.

— Claro, gracias por cubrirme— le agradeció y salió rumbo a la reunión familiar, la verdad hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían, que a pesar de que el odiaba esas cosas, estaba deseando ver a todos juntos. Según recordaba, la última vez fue hace cuatro años en el cumpleaños de Bardock.

* * *

Llegé al despacho y entré con decisión, no podía demostrar inseguridades, ya no era ese niño tímido e indeciso, soy un hombre importante y con muchas obligaciones, al que a veces le apetece desconectar del mundo, por lo que vuelvo tras mis pasos para desfogarme y divertirme con unos métodos poco legales. Mi madre y mis tutores siempre estaban tras mí, educándome para todo lo que debía soportar y asegurándose de que fuera el mejor en todo lo que hiciera. Yo les estaba agradecido, pero cuando era solo un adolescente no veía el bien que me proporcionaban y me limitaba a escaparme por las noches y hacer muchas cosas que carecían de moral y valores.

— Buenas tardes a todos, hacía tiempo que no os veía— saludé con familiaridad y una gran sonrisa.

Ahí se encontraban la élite de la Policía Z, exceptuando a Vegeta y su padre. Su abuelo era el cerebro en las sombras, su padre era el cerebro en la luz, su tío Raditz era el matón profesional, encargado de los trabajos sucios o demasiado arriesgados de los que no se pueden ocupar los saiyans y Gine, su abuela, ella era la secretaria de su abuelo y la que se encargaba de todo a la perfección.

— Llegas justo a tiempo Gohan, vas a contemplar un momento épico, vamos a cortarle el pelo a tu tío— dijo mi padre con su típico tono gracioso e inocente.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté extrañado, mi tío amaba su cabello.

— Porque soy un hombre de palabra y aposté mi pelo a que podría encontrar la guarida de uno de nuestros enemigos. Al menos dadme un día para pensar en un corte que me guste.

— ¿Qué?, eso no es divertido— protestaron mi abuelo y mi padre.

— Dejadle pensar, al menos cumplirá su palabra— reprimió mi abuela con su típico carácter calmado, aunque su mirada daba tanto miedo que pararon de protestar.

— Has crecido mucho Gohan, casi eres tan alto como yo— me dijo Raditz, pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de mi hombro.

— Seré más alto que tú cuando te corten el pelo— contesté burlón, mi tío presumía de altura y musculatura, y sabía lo que significaba para él burlarse en ese aspecto.

— ¡Cállate! — me contestó ofendido, su orgullo había sido mancillado.

— Gohan, te has vuelto tan guapo que debes de tener a todas las chicas detrás de ti— me elogió mi abuela con un tono pícaro, quería obtener información sobre mi vida sentimental, la cual era más bien escasa.

— No tengo nada con nadie, no he encontrado a la persona adecuada, eso es todo. Todas las mujeres de mi oficina van detrás de mi posición y mi riqueza, yo quiero un amor basado en amor y sinceridad, no en una mentira y en dinero— contesté algo molesto, el simple hecho de recordar los numerosos intentos de Ángela en conquistarme, me ponían enfermo, odio a ese tipo de personas — Ha sido un placer volver a veros, pero tengo que encargarme de resolver un asesinato, debo irme con mi compañera— me despedí, saliendo por la puerta y buscando con mi mirada a Videl, no sé por qué, pero quería verla después de las palabras de mi abuela.

" Quisiera encontrar al amor, jamás me alejaría de ella y la cuidaría aún más de lo que me cuido a mí mismo"— pensé para mí, mirando al techo y suspirando con pesadez, "la paciencia es la madre de todas las ciencias, pero me gustaría encontrar a alguien y atesorarlo"

Mientras pensaba en mi pasado, unas delicadas manos presionaron mis pectorales con suavidad, devolviéndome al mundo del presente y dejando a ese amado recuerdo de mi primer beso alejado de mí.

" ¿Volveré a verte de nuevo alguna vez?"

— Gohan, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿estás llorando? — me dijo la dueña de la voz que quería escuchar, con un suave movimiento secó las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos con sutileza.

" Esta vez se ve distinto... parece frágil, de cristal, ese aspecto le hace verse como alguien a punto de romperse en miles de pedazos. ¿Qué estás pensando idiota?"

— Gracias...no ocurre nada, después de mi reunión familiar comencé a recordar y bueno. Ya puedes ver el resultado

" ¡Soy un idiota!, estoy haciendo que se preocupe por mí... quizás solo necesito a alguien que me comprenda, pero tengo miedo de que al revelar mis secretos se aparten de mí"

— ¡No me mientas!¡Se nota a la legua que no estás bien! — me regañó con su voz y su mirada, "es extraña la sensación que me provocas, Videl"

— Tengo miedo, miedo de alejar a las personas que me importan si confieso mis auténticas preocupaciones, no me han educado para manejar demasiadas emociones intensas— decía con tristeza y mirando a la joven a los ojos, y siendo sorprendido al sentir como ella lo abrazaba con calidez— Videl...

— Shhhh, cállate y relájate, no es malo demostrar tus sentimientos— me susurró, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tenía los ojos cerrados.

" Tienes razón"— pensé para mí y correspondí el abrazo, ella olía demasiado bien, su aroma a vainilla me envolvía y aceleraba mi corazón.

" Es demasiado vergonzoso, pero creo que está funcionando"

* * *

Después de ese momento, ambos se fueron a casa, como Gohan llevaba coche se ofreció a llevarla y Videl aceptó, dando pie a otro viaje con él, donde podía observar su conducción tan delicada, precisa y masculina. Jamás pensó que encontraría sexy el ver conducir a un hombre, aunque quizás no era solo la forma, sino el hombre en cuestión.

— Gohan,¿ a qué hora me recoges y qué me pongo? — preguntó, cuando llegaron a su hogar.

— Bueno, vendré a por ti sobre las ocho, ponte algo con lo que saldrías de fiesta, nunca se sabe dónde vamos a terminar.

— ¿Acaso quieres que sea una de tus conquistas? — le preguntó jugando con él, quería que se olvidara de lo que estuviera pensando.

— ¿O quizás podría ser yo una de las tuyas? — contestó siguiéndole el juego y acercándose más a ella.

— Lo dudo mucho, soy muy difícil, señor seductor— le contestó burlona y acariciando levemente su masculino rostro.

— Nadie ha dicho nada de sentimentalismos, fuiste tú la comenzaste, solo voy a decirte que quizás tomemos algunas copas para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí— susurró fugazmente antes de besarle la mejilla con suavidad— Nos vemos— se despidió y regresó a su apartamento intentando calmar el latir de su corazón, jamás había latido tan rápido y con tanta fuerza.

Gohan abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró en su apartamento, tenía hambre por lo que se puso a cocinar, una vez que se quitó esa ropa y se puso una cómoda, basada en unos pantalones cortos y nada más, se ató un mandil y comenzó a preparar su comida.

— Veamos... ¿qué prepararé hoy? — se dijo a sí mismo, comenzando a cortar y picar verdura, encendió todos los fogones y echó agua a una olla, le añadió un poco de pollo y algunas verduras y esperó a que terminara de cocerse, necesitaba el caldo para preparar uno de sus platos favoritos, como buen japonés y como hijo de Goku amaba la comida japonesa, supo lo que iba a cocinar cuando abrió el refrigerador y vio muchas setas y verduras frescas, escasez de carne y poco pescado.

— Juzgando mis reservas de comida, tendré que comer ramen con pollo y salsa de soja, además creo que guardé dos truchas al horno extra grandes que sobraron de mi cena, coceré un poco de arroz con gambas y creo que con eso será suficiente para calmar mi apetito saiyan.

Dicho y hecho, comenzó a cocer el arroz, cuatro huevos y las gambas, después echó el caldo de pollo, salsa de soja, dos pechugas de pollo, sal y repollo, estuvo atento a remover y cuando estuvo todo listo lo sirvió. Su comida no sería tan deliciosa como la de su madre, pero al menos se las apañaba para comer.

Después de comerse su ramen equivalente al de siete personas, sus dos truchas, su arroz con gambas y media sandía, procedió a lavar los platos y a tumbarse un poco en su cama. Si quería estar atento y activo toda la noche tenía que dormir un poco.

* * *

Cuando el joven la dejó en casa, ella intentó calmar su corazón o moriría, jamás imaginó que él besaría su mejilla. Una vez calmada, abrió la nevera, por suerte le quedaba un poco de comida china que pidió ayer, le gustaba cocinar, pero no tenía tiempo, así que esa era la solución más sabrosa y cómoda.

Después de comer, se dio un relajante baño para despejar su mente de tantos pensamientos, peinó su largo cabello negro como la noche con delicadeza, y después de haberlo secado, decidió echarse otro rato, Gohan tenía razón, últimamente sus pesadillas no le estaban dejando dormir.

* * *

Gohan despertó sobre las cinco, así que fue a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad que poseía su gimnasio privado, y después de un intenso entrenamiento se dio un refrescante baño en la piscina, y más tarde una ducha, tenía que maquillar esa cicatriz en su rostro.

— Menos mal que no se nota nada gracias al maquillaje— dijo aliviado, comenzando a pensar qué se iba a poner, entonces se percató de que tendrían que ir a competir a la carrera justo después de hablar con Shinya.

Acto seguido llamó a Videl, la cual había empezado a vestirse como él.

— Videl, la ropa que te pondrías para ir de fiesta échala en un bolso, después de hablar con el novio de la víctima tenemos que correr en la carrera ilegal, ponte lo más atrevido que tengas si quieres pasar desapercibida.

— De acuerdo, solo espero que no pase nada malo— aceptó, dando un leve suspiro y mirando a su armario, tendría que sacar la ropa que su mejor amiga Iresa le obligaba a comprar, aunque nunca se la pusiera.

— ¿Crees que dejaré que cualquier hombre ponga un dedo sobre ti? Estás equivocada preciosa, intenta sorprenderme, seguro que tú te quedarás impactada al verme, ah, por cierto, no hace calor, así que no te pongas ropa muy fresca o podrías resfriarte — dijo en tono protector, antes de finalizar la llamada.

Después de dejar su móvil sobre su cama se miró al espejo, si quería parecer un rebelde sería mejor no cubrir su cicatriz, así que se lavó la cara, eliminando el maquillaje. Buscó en su armario su antigua ropa, la que utilizaba para todo lo poco moral, la encontró y con una sonrisa satisfactoria y nostálgica comenzó a vestirse en la piel del delincuente. Había pasado de ser un delincuente, a ser un policía, en resumen, un anti-héroe.

El chaleco de cuero negro, la camiseta de manga corta apegada a su cuerpo como un guante de color blanco, los vaqueros negros, rotos y ajustados y sus botas de motero. Con eso puesto había regresado al lado oscuro, las cicatrices que ha ido ganando con la edad le daban un aspecto aún más fiero y su transformación en Ssj hinchaba sus músculos y rasgaba su mirada.

— Tendré que ir a por " The Shadow"— dijo recordando a su coche de carreras, apodado así por su color negro nacarado y que cambiaba a plata oscuro y azul eléctrico en la luz. Llevaba unos vinilos de dragones y demonios, además del número 4. Sus cristales tintados de gris profundo y sus llantas negras. Todo eso era lo que le diferenciaba de los demás coches, además de todas las mejoras de motor, suspensión, frenos, dirección y nitroso. Era el Mitsubishi Eclipse modelo 2011 totalmente tuneado.

Se quedó inmerso contemplando su singularidad y el poderío que mostraba estando parado, el simple hecho de pensar en el sonido y la potencia que revelaría al arrancar, hacía que su piel se erizara. Gohan amaba la adrenalina y las peleas, no podía evitar sentirse tan vigorizado y motivado aún en esa situación.

Ese coche, al igual que sus motos Kawasaki ZZR1400 ABS y BMW S1000RR **,** ambas sin limitadores y aún más tuneadas, forma parte de sus tesoros y de su pasado. Hoy tocaba una carrera de coches, no de motos, así que tendría que esperar. Antes de subir a su coche de carreras, contempló a otro de sus tesoros, el Zenvo ST1, podría hacer la carrera con ese y ganarla sin problemas, pero ese coche no es para las ilegales.

Arrancó, liberando a la bestia del coche y de sí mismo, le encantaba ese sonido, y considerando la hora, tenía que ir a por Videl. Se puso sus Ray Ban Aviator totalmente personalizadas como cualquier importante empresario, llevaban su nombre en las patillas con una caligrafía cuidada, sus cristales eran grises degradados a gris oscuro y la montura oro. Encendió el equipo de música y metió uno de sus CDs favoritos, era todo rock alternativo y algunas electrónicas, comenzó a sonar Hero de Skillet y Gohan cantaba motivado, aunque no cantó demasiado, era peligroso descuidar su atención con ese coche tan potente.

* * *

La joven de belleza singular acababa de vestirse y maquillarse, llevaba una camiseta ajustada de los Guns N' Roses de color negro, unos shorts vaqueros muy cortos y que se ajustaban a su cuidada y estilizada figura y unas converse negras. No se molestó en echar otra ropa para cambiarse, le gustaba esa y con Gohan de por medio nadie podría tocarla. Su maquillaje generalmente sutil o inexistente había sido sustituido por uno más rockero, la línea de los ojos era gruesa y larga, dándole un aspecto felino y sexy, la sombra de ojos era negro smokey, sus pestañas llevaban rímel y sus labios llevaban un color rojo descarado que incitaba a algo más que mirarlos.

— Si esto no hace que pase desapercibida, no sé qué lo hará— se dijo a sí misma, contemplándose al espejo, se veía muy bien e increíblemente sexy. "Gohan, dijiste que me sorprenderías así que me esforcé un poco con el atuendo, espero que no me defraudes"

Justo después de que la joven pensara eso, escuchó como llamaban a la puerta, se trataba de Gohan. Abrió sin dudarlo, estaba ansiosa de poder contemplarlo en otro de sus atuendos, seguro que con ese cuerpo el traje de rebelde le quedaría perfecto.

" Dios mío, se ve tan... sexy, esa mirada y esa sonrisa ladeada... está orgulloso de sí mismo porque le estoy mirando atenta y descaradamente. Nunca pensé que el rubio le quedaría tan bien"

" Guau, esta chica se toma las cosas demasiado enserio, con esa ropa se ve tan apetecible... sus labios incitan a besarlos y sus ojos se ven sensuales y atrevidos, aún más de lo normal. No sabe lo que acaba de hacer, tendré que controlar mis instintos toda la noche o perderé los estribos con facilidad"

— Estás preciosa...bueno, mejor dicho, demasiado sexy— le dijo ofreciéndole un ramo de rosas rojas como todo un caballero.

— Tú te ves tan malo, parece que hubieras nacido para esto— le elogió, acercándose a él para desordenar más su cabello y deleitarse con su perfume. Pudo notar como su aura había cambiado y al fijarse con atención, descubrió que llevaba dos piercings de plata, ajustados a la oreja derecha y uno en el cartílago de la oreja izquierda.

— Son de verdad, si eso es lo que te preguntas. No siempre fui un chico ejemplar— confesó divertido, ofreciéndole la mano para llevarla a su coche e ir a hablar con Shinya.

— ¿Crees que tu empleado te reconocerá?

— Solo estoy infiltrado, él creerá que todo es mentira, así que no hay problema— le dijo accionando el motor y poniendo rumbo al bosque más cercano a la ciudad, donde había un gran lago y una cascada, ese era su lugar secreto, ahí entrenaba de vez en cuando y ahí iba a meditar.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar, escoltó a Videl de la mano, evitando que cayera o resbalara, hacía viento y el pasto se humedeció con el agua procedente del lago, al acercarse el sonido del agua fluyendo con fuerza era más y más intenso, hasta que llegaron frente al hombre.

Él llevaba una camisa azul marino desabrochada, revelando una camiseta suelta de color gris, unos pantalones mostaza y zapatos negros, su cabello azul oscuro brillaba con la luz de la luna y su posición apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, cruzando los brazos le daba un aspecto misterioso y paciente.

— ¿Qué tenías que decirme Gohan?— preguntó sin muchos rodeos e interrogando a ambos con la mirada, éstos se miraron dudosos sobre si se lo decían ya y comenzaron a relatarle lo sucedido.

— Shinya, te acompaño en el sentimiento— le soltó su jefe como un anticipo de lo que había pasado con su novia.

— Muy gracioso jefe, ahora, ¿qué pasa? — volvió a preguntar, haciendo caso omiso a lo que acababa de escuchar.

— No estoy bromeando, Hikaru...ha dejado este mundo y nosotros somos los responsables de que pueda descansar en paz capturando a su asesino— le dijo con seriedad y serenidad, mirando su rostro, su amigo se estaba derrumbando con cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

Su aparente serenidad fue sustituida por rabia, furia e impotencia, primero, comenzó a golpear el tronco donde estaba apoyado con todas sus fuerzas, dejando la silueta de sus puños incrustada en la madera, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y parecían no tener fin. Tal era su tristeza e impotencia que sus piernas perdieron la fuerza y cayó de rodillas al pasto.

— Shinya, no solucionarás nada llorando, ella está muerta— le reprimió poniéndose a su altura y deseando que nunca más tuviera que verle en ese estado tan destrozado.

— ¿Cómo que está muerta?¡NO PUEDE SER!¡ME NIEGO A RECONOCERLO! ... Gohan, dime que es mentira, ¡dime que es una broma! —decía el peliazul derrumbado, caído en sus rodillas, sus puños chocaban con furia contra el pasto, arrancaban hierbajos con fuerza y las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

— Shinya, te entiendo, yo tampoco quise creerlo, pero ahora tienes que colaborar con nosotros si quieres que el capullo que hizo eso termine entre las rejas— Gohan lo consolaba abrazándolo con fuerza— Prometo que atraparé a ese maldito.

— Seguro que fue él... él la metió en el mundo de las carreras e hizo que no pudiera escapar de él— dijo recordando furioso.

— ¿Te importaría hacerme una descripción?

— Era un hombre de mediana edad, culturista, de cabello canoso y peinado hacia atrás, llevaba una barba perfectamente cuidada y recortada, su altura era más o menos de la media y era el patrocinador y organizador de las carreras. Su rostro tenía forma de diamante y sus ojos eran amarillos como los de un lobo, eso es todo lo que recuerdo, espero haber sido de ayuda.

— Esto es más que suficiente, gracias por tu apoyo y te prometo que te mantendré informado de cualquier avance en la investigación— le agradeció después de haber terminado con el retrato robot, probablemente lo verían esta noche, por lo que tendrían que estar alerta y tendrían que hacerse con la victoria para poder verle con mayor posibilidad.

— Shinya, sé cómo te sientes y entiendo tu dolor, yo perdí a mi madre y aún no he encontrado a su asesino, no te conozco lo suficiente para juzgarte, pero si necesitas algo, ponte en contacto con Gohan, es una gran persona y sabrá calmarte.

— Señor Son, le queda de maravilla ese aspecto de chico malo, intenta que no le vea ninguna chica de la oficina o terminarás siendo violado por ellas— bromeó mirando al cielo, si Hikaru lo viera le diría que sonriese y que no estuviera triste, ella como buena cristiana que era, creía que estaría en un lugar mejor, por lo que no temía a la muerte y era temeraria.

— No creo que teniendo a una chica tan bella como mi compañera, se atrevan a coquetearme— le dijo como despedida, no podían perder tiempo si querían participar en esa carrera. Todo apuntaba a que él era el culpable, así que no debían perder la oportunidad.

— Gohan, no se lo ha tomado muy mal después de todo— le dijo mientras veía la iluminación de la ciudad pasar a una velocidad vertiginosa.

— Eso es lo que me preocupa, temo que haga alguna locura, así que detengamos al culpable cuanto antes y me aseguraré de su seguridad.

— ¿Estás preparado para competir?

— Yo siempre estoy listo para cualquier desafío, no lo olvides— le dijo decidido y seguro, con una sonrisa ladeada al imaginar su impactante e impecable victoria.

* * *

Llegaron justo a tiempo para pagar la entrada y colocarse en la posición de salida, eran los últimos y los necesarios para que diera comienzo el espectáculo. A la distancia pudieron observar al hombre que coincidía con el retrato, estaba bebiendo vino y rodeado de jóvenes mujeres con muy poca ropa.

— El simple hecho de verlo me da asco— dijo la pelinegra, ajustando su cinturón de seguridad, pues sabía lo que le esperaba, estaba viendo un brillo extraño en los enigmáticos y electrizantes ojos de su compañero.

Otras chicas con poca ropa se acercaron a la línea de salida con banderas de cuadros y bengalas encendidas, paseándose sobre los capós de los coches y apoyándose en las lunas delanteras con unos movimientos provocativos.

— Me dan ganas de conectar los limpiaparabrisas— bufó la joven con molestia, odiaba como esas mujeres se comportaban y vendían su cuerpo. Por su culpa todas eran llamadas y tratadas diferentes a los hombres.

— ¿Conecto también el líquido? — le contestó divertido, al ver como asentía, conectó los limpiaparabrisas y el líquido y empapó y tiró a la mujer que estaba manchando su coche.

— ¡Acababa de limpiarlo preciosa, lo siento mucho! —le dijo por la ventanilla del coche, tenía que reconocer que volvería a hacerlo, fue muy divertido.

* * *

La carrera comenzó con el rugido de los motores y un arranque masivo, Gohan como gran corredor salió en cabeza, controlaba a la perfección la relación de marchas y lo hacía en el momento preciso, seguían en cabeza y llegaba una curva peligrosa y la copiloto, tragó saliva al ver la expresión que adoptaba Gohan al ver dicha curva, parecía que estaba fuera de control.

— Gohan ¡ten cuidado! — gritó Videl, en el mismo momento que tomó la curva cerrada y peligrosa sin ni siguiera frenar, acelerando aún más antes de entrar a la curva.

— Tranquila Videl, sé lo que hago, así que déjame divertirme y recordar mi pasado— contestó vacilón, sentía como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo y eso le ponía a 1000.

— ¡Vuelve a asustarme así y te mato! — amenazó con una mirada asesina y colocándose bien en su asiento, la curva la había llevado encima de Gohan.

— Este es un mundo diferente, no puedo prometerte nada aparte de que no te pasará nada— dijo, pisando el acelerador a fondo y colocándose en paralelo con otro deportivo para después sobrepasarlo, saltaban chispas en la carrera, iban los primeros y acababan de sobrepasar a los últimos, lo que provocó la furia del conductor, se aproximaban a la meta y era la última vuelta, tenían que asegurarse la victoria.

Y en ese mismo momento una bala entró por la ventanilla trasera derecha, arañando la mejilla del pelinegro, el cual sonrió con malicia, acababan de provocar a su peor enemigo.

— ¿Lo ves?, te dije que era un mundo aparte, ahora abróchate el cinturón de seguridad y no te muevas.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Nada, solo utilizar el óxido nitroso— dijo, antes de activar cierta palanca y salir a una velocidad de 320km/h.

— ¡Estás loco! — gritó aterrorizada, antes de aferrarse al cuerpo del joven e inmediatamente después, cruzando la línea de meta y coronándose campeones.

Salieron del coche y fueron recibidos por el principal sospechoso, el cual les felicitó y les ofreció su tarjeta, ahora podrían llamar y rastrear su paradero, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos algo?, invito yo— propuso Gohan con ánimos de fiesta.

— De acuerdo, necesito divertirme algo— contestó. "La venganza se hará esperar y será dulce"

* * *

Gohan les llevó a un bar de copas tranquilo y acogedor, allí podrían hablar tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones.

— ¿Gohan?¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!, veo que traes a una mujer muy bella — les saludó con familiaridad el dueño.

— Es un placer volver a verte Shin— le dijo amistoso y estrechando su mano.

— ¿Qué pediréis?

— Whisky y hielo, y lo que desee mi compañera, no seas tímida Videl, confía en mí y bebe lo que quieras.

— Ponme un vodka con naranja en un vaso de medio litro y por favor, cargado — contestó, sentándose en uno de los taburetes, sin apartar la mirada de aquel joven de mirada turquesa que la tenía totalmente hechizada con su personalidad, intelecto y habilidad.

— Ya has escuchado a la señorita.

— Aquí tienen, espero que lo disfruten.

— Tan delicioso como siempre, nunca me defraudas— le elogió con sinceridad, después de haber bebido un poco de su whisky, volviendo su mirada a su compañera, la cual acababa de beberse toda su bebida.

— Otra por favor.

— Ahora dame tiempo a brindar contigo— protestó divertido y sonriendo como un niño.

— Sé más rápido la próxima vez— le dijo perdiéndose en sus ojos, parecían tan reales, no podían ser fruto de lentes de contacto, estaba segura de ello.

— ¡Por muchos más casos contigo! — brindó con ella.

— No creo que debamos brindar por eso, eso significa más muertes— le regaño, comenzando a reír ambos.

El ambiente ayudaba a relajar su relación, la música tan tranquila y melódica calmaba sus emociones negativas y ellos dos hacían el resto, eran compañeros de trabajo que sentían curiosidad y admiración el uno del otro. A ojos de cualquier persona parecían una pareja feliz, pero para ellos no hacía falta estar en una relación para sentirse así.

* * *

Después de varias horas Videl bebió demasiado y Gohan tuvo que cargarla y llevarla a su propio apartamento, él también había bebido y no podía conducir demasiado. Una vez en el apartamento la le quitó los zapatos, la acostó en la cama y la arropó cuidadosamente.

"Está profundamente dormida, tendré que dormir en el sofá, pero antes me daré una ducha"

Cuando Gohan salió de la ducha con solo unos bóxers se tumbó en el sofá, olvidando que no estaba solo y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Y cuál fue la sorpresa de Videl al despertar en cama y habitación extrañas, entonces se imaginó lo peor, pero recordó como Gohan la cargó y la acostó, entonces, aspiró el olor de las sábanas, sin duda alguna eran de él, todo su perfume estaba en ellas y en la habitación, ese perfume tan masculino y con cuerpo, característico de él. Decidió salir de la habitación y explorar su casa, la verdad estaba muy limpia y ordenada, cuando llegó al salón vio como el pelinegro dormía solo con unos bóxers, parecía ajeno a que ella estaba en su apartamento.

Su esculpido y perfecto físico quedaba al descubierto, al igual que su anatomía, ya no había mucho que imaginar, además, se veía demasiado mono con todas sus facciones relajadas mientras dormía, aunque no perdía su típico aspecto de sensualidad y atracción; ella se quedó tan impactada y atraída a dicha imagen que quiso acercarse más, sin saber por qué, quería recorrer todo ese masculino cuerpo con sus finas manos, tropezó con la mesa y se disponía a caer cuando el joven la atrapó de la muñeca por acto reflejo y la atrajo a su torso desnudo.

Videl había cumplido su objetivo, su físico era duro como el metal y suave como el algodón, el aroma de su piel a perfume y su calidez aceleraban su corazón y con esa mirada adormecida y preocupada le hacía sonreír como una boba, sin saber muy bien por qué.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, después de todo he caído sobre ti, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos preparando para el trabajo.

* * *

Espero que hayáis disfrutado y reído con este capítulo, el siguiente será la última parte de este asesinato. ¿Tenéis alguna idea loca? Estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias, como podéis comprobar tengo demasiada creatividad, así que nada es demasiado tratándose de mí.

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que mostráis vuestro apoyo, aunque no comentéis es suficiente que lo leáis y aún más agradecimientos a quienes os tomáis un poco de vuestro tiempo en comentar.


	4. El pentáculo de sangre III

Un nuevo capítulo para mis adorados lectores. Este capítulo va dedicado a SViMarcy y a Saremi- San 02. Si quieren una dedicatoria, solo necesitan comentar, algo rápido y fácil.

* * *

El joven miró a su bella compañera con unos ojos adormecidos e intentando poner en marcha su cerebro, porque con ella encima de él, podía hacer la peor de las cosas. Sentir su femenino cuerpo sobre él, ese era el principal problema. Se sentía tan bien que no podía pensar con claridad.

"Se siente tan bien que desearía poder parar el tiempo y quedarme en esta posición para siempre. Ella tiene algo que me reconforta, sabe cómo calmar mi corazón y cómo acelerarlo"

— Videl, ¿qué te parece si te das un baño para despejarte? Creo que tu cabeza no está en perfecto estado después de los excesos de anoche— se controló todo lo que pudo para poder hablar con claridad, si esa situación perduraba durante más tiempo. Él perdería todos sus estribos a merced de sus instintos saiyanes.

— Tomaría un baño gustosamente si tuviera ropa que ponerme, pero como no es así, ¿por qué no me llevas a casa?

— Mira el reloj que está frente a tus ojos, comprobarás nuestra delicada situación— expresó con una sonrisa complicada y algo avergonzado, ella se había movido de nuevo y no sabía lo que su cuerpo experimentaba cada vez que se movía levemente.

Gohan creía que era el único que se encontraba en esa peculiar situación, pero se equivocaba, Videl estaba igual que él, o quizás peor. Podía sentir sus firmes y duros músculos tan bien trabajados, la respiración algo acelerada del joven pelinegro justo en su oído, sus alborotados cabellos rozando con su cuello. Todo en ese momento la estaba haciendo estremecer.

"Estar en esta posición con un hombre el cual no es mi novio, ¿qué diablos pasa por mi cabeza? ¿por qué no quiero alejarme de él?"

— Veo que queda menos de una hora para entrar a trabajar. Parece que nos hemos dormido— protestó inútilmente, no podían retroceder en el tiempo así que eso no servía para nada.

— Creo recordar que mi madre tiene algunos de sus atuendos aquí, después de todo, esta fue su casa. Déjame buscar algo adecuado mientras estás en la ducha, si entro al baño no te preocupes, la ducha está diseñada para que no se pueda ver nada desde fuera, pero sí desde dentro. Te llevaré toallas y una ropa, no podemos perder el tiempo— le ordenó con suavidad y comenzó a incorporarse una vez que la joven se levantó— Te llevaré al baño— informó, mientras bostezaba y rascaba su cabeza con pereza y desgano.

Una vez que la joven entró al enorme baño del "señor Son", se quedó maravillada, probablemente esa habitación era como la mitad de su apartamento. Contaba con una amplia y sofisticada ducha, una enorme y magnífica blanca bañera impoluta, la cual tenía funciones de hidromasaje y toda esa habitación tenía una excelente y revitalizante luz natural.

— ¡Todo esto es maravilloso!, pero pensándolo bien, no tengo tiempo que perder— se dijo a sí misma, antes de comenzar a desnudarse y entrar a la ducha.

El agua gélida despertaba su mente y su adormecido cuerpo, también encontró un recipiente de jabón femenino, olía a vainilla y algodón. Jamás pensó encontrar algo femenino en el apartamento de Gohan y por alguna extraña razón, sintió como su pecho le dolía, jamás había experimentado ese singular dolor, y eso la extrañó.

— Aquí tienes Videl, me parece que también mi madre se dejó un frasco de jabón, utilízalo. No creo que te siente muy bien el jabón masculino. Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué estás apoyada contra la pared?

"Ah claro, que idiota he sido, el apartamento antes era de su madre. Es normal que queden cosas suyas. Pero, ¿por qué me siento así?... ¿¡Por qué está todavía en ropa interior!?"

— No es nada Gohan, simplemente me dolía un poco el pecho. Nada por lo que preocuparse— tranquilizó la joven de ojos azules.

— ¿El pecho?, no creo que la resaca afecte al pecho, pero tómate la medicina que he dejado al lado de tu desayuno, no quiero que te duela la cabeza. Necesito que estés al cien por cien.

— ¿Gohan?— lo llamó con una voz casi inaudible, pero, aun así, él pudo reconocerla.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Crees que podremos resolver hoy el asesinato?

— Por supuesto que sí, no te desanimes. Solo han pasado dos días, hoy lograremos meter al culpable entre las rejas— ahora era Gohan quien tranquilizaba a Videl, no había que preocuparse demasiado o su rendimiento se vería afectado negativamente.

"¿Por qué he tenido que mirar su cuerpo?, maldición, a pesar de que no pude ver nada con claridad, pude contemplar sus curvas y su estilizada figura a la perfección. Debo irme, o terminaré haciendo algo malo"

Tras esas últimas palabras, el joven saiyan salió de la habitación, dejando intimidad a su compañera y decidió que era hora de vestirse. La verdad, en ese ámbito era bastante despreocupado, después de todo, algo tendría que heredar de su padre. A parte de su gran corazón, también heredó su costumbre de ir con poca ropa al estar en casa.

"Mierda, la imagen de su figura no desaparece de mi mente. Jamás pensé que tendría que tomar una ducha fría en estas circunstancias"— pensó para sí, mientras que su respiración agitada cada vez era más fuerte. Sin duda alguna se había excitado, su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía querer explotar.

Al salir de allí subió corriendo hacia su baño privado y metió la cabeza bajo la fría corriente de agua y acto seguido el cuerpo entero. Intentaba controlar su respiración y borrar esa imagen de su mente, eso lo estaba matando de placer.

Después de varios minutos comenzó a hacer efecto, por tanto, salió de la ducha, contempló su reflejo en el espejo, su barba de pocos días estaba presente, pero tampoco podía perder el tiempo afeitándose. Salió rumbo a su habitación, secando su cabello e intentando no pensar en nada.

Debido a su trabajo, no solía ponerse el uniforme de la policía, era bastante difícil camuflarse entre la población llevando eso. Echó un vistazo rápido a su armario, seguido de un suspiro pesado.

"Odio tener que escoger una ropa todos los días. Me gustaría tener a alguien que me aconsejara de vez en cuando"

Tras pensar eso, seguía sin ninguna idea sobre cómo iba a vestir. Entonces recordó que probablemente tendrían que ir a hablar con el principal sospechoso, así que. ¿Qué mejor forma de vestir que la de un rebelde?

Esa quizás fue una de sus mejores ideas, no tendría que vestirse con trajes completos ni con formalidad, estaba algo cansado de mantener las apariencias. Con una simple mirada a la sección que guardaba su pasado, sabía qué ponerse. Se trataba de uno de sus atuendos favoritos, un chaleco de cuero negro con detalles y botones dorados, rasgado y apegado al cuerpo, una camiseta sin mangas negra con la silueta de una calavera, presa entre dos sables piratas y en llamas, un pantalón corto blanco y unas converse negras. Para complementar el aspecto fiero, llevaba un cinturón negro, con una clavera blanca y una muñequera en el brazo izquierdo con el mismo patrón.

— Gohan, ¿puedo pasar? — preguntó Videl desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

— Claro, pasa— le dijo mientras se convertía en ssj y con una leve ojeada a sus aposentos, comprobaba que todo estuviera ordenado.

— La ropa me queda perfecta... — la joven habría seguido hablando, si no hubiera mirado al pelinegro, mejor dicho, rubio en estos momentos. Su compañero nunca dejaba de sorprenderla, con esa ropa mostraba aún más su musculatura, dejaba cubiertas las partes estratégicas, lo que provocaba a la curiosidad y a la imaginación. Él comprendía como ser sexy sin revelar demasiado.

"Sigo sin entender por qué mi corazón late con tanta fuerza. Gohan, ¿qué pretendes? Si continúas así, moriré de una taquicardia"— pensaba la joven, aún boquiabierta, cuando el hijo del comisario hizo algo inesperado.

— Hey, cierra tu boca o entraran moscas en ella. Si me veo tan bien, dímelo— susurró con una voz grave y dulce en su oído, tomando su mentón con delicadeza y cerrando su boca. Él comenzó a acercarse a sus labios, y ella cerró sus ojos instintivamente. Él sonrió de una forma tan sexy que Videl se arrepentiría toda su vida de no haberla visto. El rubor cubría su rostro, dándole un aspecto adorable.

— Tenías una pestaña— explicó, aprovechándose de la situación y recorriendo su suave y terso rostro con la punta de sus dedos, deleitándose a su paso— Realmente te vuelves tan vulnerable en estas circunstancias— expresó con una sonrisa y miradas algo complicadas, desde la diversión hasta la frustración. Ella no supo cómo responder a eso, al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con esa expresión, volvió a cerrarlos, sintiendo las grandes manos del Son, acariciar y jugar con su cabello.

"Olvídalo, no quise incomodarte, solo espero que no sea con todos los hombres, pero si solo es conmigo, ¿por qué yo? ¿qué pasa por tu mente en estos momentos?"— tras pensar eso para sí mismo, se alejó de ella.

"Eres un idiota, ¿cómo te atreves a llamarme vulnerable cuando eres tú quien lo provoca? Odio que seas el único que tenga ese efecto sobre mí y por culpa de mi curiosidad quiero saber más de ti"

— ¿Bajamos a desayunar?, a este paso se enfriarán las tortitas— propuso, cambiando el tema de conversación bruscamente e intentando no incomodar a Videl.

— ¿Tortitas?

— Parece que te encantan, tus ojos han brillado cuando he dicho tortitas. Es bueno saberlo, cuando tengas ganas de ellas, dímelo y te invitaré a desayunar— dijo con una sonrisa cálida y encantadora, que provocó que la joven se olvidará de todo lo que había hecho antes.

* * *

— Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido el desayuno?

— Estaba delicioso, la próxima vez, me gustaría un desayuno tradicional japonés. ¿Lo harías?

— Claro que lo haré, pero atente a tus palabras, si hay una próxima vez, volverás a dormir aquí— bromeó, intentando avergonzar a su acompañante.

— ¡Cállate! — exclamó molesta, apartando la mirada y disimulando su evidente rubor.

— ¿Qué has imaginado?, tus orejas están completamente rojas— volvió a provocarle, era muy divertido verla así.

— ¡El pervertido eres tú! ¡Tú eres el que ha imaginado que yo estaba pensando en eso!

— Si soy pervertido, es porque tú me provocas a serlo.

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

— ¡Era broma! — exclamó, estallando en sonoras carcajadas y cayendo con la silla al suelo, montando un buen escándalo.

"Tampoco mentí al decir que ella me provocaba. Pero es demasiado incómodo"

"Gohan, estás provocándome para vengarme de ti, ¡nadie se ríe de mí!"

Después de su mutua ayuda para limpiar la vajilla, pusieron rumbo a comisaría. Allí, rastrearían la llamada y podrían apresar al principal sospechoso. Con la habilidad de Gohan para hackear y rastrear todo sería pan comido.

* * *

— ¿Preparada?, apunta todo lo que consideres importante— advirtió antes de marcar, para después, comenzar a rastrear la señal. Todo apuntaba a una de las zonas más céntricas de la ciudad, en un aparente almacén abandonado, Videl apuntó todo eso en su blog y con una mirada, ordenó al pelinegro a cortar la llamada. A pesar de haberla hecho desde un número imposible de rastrear y reconocer, no quería arriesgarse.

— ¿Con quién hablo? — preguntó la voz poderosa y llena de seguridad, perteneciente al hombre del día anterior.

Después de asegurarse de que era él, cortó la llamada y mandó a imprimir el mapa que se reflejaba en la pantalla de su ordenador.

— Videl, quiero que te quedes aquí. Puede ser peligroso y no quiero ponerte en peligro, no sé si podré protegerte en todo momento. Ese mundo es totalmente diferente, si te ocurriera algo, jamás podría perdonarme.

— ¡Soy tu compañera! ¡No puedes abandonarme e ir solo!

— Sí que puedo, no voy a escuchar protestas. Llevaré un micro y un transmisor con GPS, así sabréis todo lo que pasa en todo momento.

— Pero...

— ¡No hay peros que valgan! Videl... me especializo en operaciones encubiertas, jamás me descubrirán. ¿Has escuchado a todo lo que se dedica mi tío Raditz y Nappa, y a lo que se dedicaba el teniente Vegeta? Yo les he acompañado a todas sus misiones, ¡yo he sido el que se ha manchado las manos con el caliente líquido carmesí! ¡Yo soy quién ha hecho desaparecer a miles de personas peligrosas sin dejar ningún rastro!

"Ahora que recuerdo, el capitán me dijo que me convertiría en su protegida y que jamás haría algo que me pusiera en peligro. No voy a poder ganar contra él, no en esta situación"

— Papá, Vegeta, os necesito. Voy a infiltrarme, llevo micro y transmisor, tenéis que estar con Videl, no quiero que me siga.

— ¿Lo ves Vegeta?, te dije que se convertiría en su protegida— dijo Goku con su típica personalidad risueña.

— Bueno, ahora me voy. Espero no tener que derramar sangre.

— ¡Espera! — lo llamó la pelinegra, tomándolo por el brazo.

— No vas a venir conmigo.

— Solo me quedaré si llevas una cámara, quiero asegurarme de que estás completamente seguro— rogaba, apretando aún más su agarre en el cálido y fuerte brazo del pelinegro. La expresión en su rostro conmovió al joven, lo que provocó un suave golpe en su frente.

— Ni que fuera a morir, relájate. He estado a punto de morir cuatro o cinco veces y no he muerto, puedo considerarme inmortal— le contestó, bromeando y mirándola a los ojos para transmitirle su serenidad.

— ¡No me digas que no son adorables! ¡Mi hijo mayor, se hace mayor! — decía el atolondrado comisario, mirando a su mejor amigo.

— Se nota la química entre ambos, no tardarán demasiado en enamorarse.

— Tal y como tú con Bulma— provocó con un tono pícaro y dándole leves golpecitos en el brazo.

— ¡No hables de MÍ Bulma! — exclamó furioso, agarrándole por el cuello y comenzando a zarandearlo, hasta que se cansó de eso y lo soltó sin cuidado. — Por lo menos yo no me casé por una estúpida promesa, yo realmente la amaba cuando me casé con ella.

— Yo me enamoré de ella al convivir día a día, la prueba de ello son mis dos hijos. Amo a Milk, eso es lo que importa. No importa como llegué a sentirme así, su carácter, su gran corazón y el conocerla desde pequeño es lo que importa.

— Toma hijo, es mejor no desobedecer a una mujer— y le lanzó una cámara minúscula.

— De acuerdo, ahora, sí que me voy. No os preocupéis, regresaré sano y salvo.

* * *

Después de un tiempo de conducción, estaba frente al almacén abandonado en apariencia. Los enormes portones de hierro estaban algo oxidados, pero nada demasiado importante o imposible de abrir gracias a mi fuerza saiyan. Antes de proceder a entrar, preparé mi pistola y me aseguré de que estuviera cargada, comprobé las cuchillas de mis zapatos y la daga de mi muñequera.

Una vez que todo estaba preparado, me teletransporté, atravesando la puerta y comencé a levitar para no hacer ruido, la verdad, todo era mucho más fácil si estaba solo. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en solitario y tampoco sería nada bueno revelar mis poderes frente a ella...no, todavía era muy pronto. Ella inspiraba mucha confianza, pero tenía que asegurarme de todo con cuidado, mi gente está en juego, y con las vidas no se juega.

No fue muy difícil encontrar el despacho del sospechoso, puesto que, a pesar de su inmensidad, estaba completamente desierto, a excepción de unas escaleras de metal que llevaban a una especie de habitación con cristaleras, gracias a ellas pude ver al misterioso hombre de cabello plata, era algo muy raro, pero mi instinto no decía nada malo, y mi instinto nunca falla.

No tardé nada en subir esas escaleras y quedar a unos escasos centímetros de la puerta de la habitación, no vacilé y entré con seguridad, el perímetro estaba asegurado, por lo que guardé mis armas y me limité a sacar mi cartera. En ella guardaba mi placa de policía, la necesitaría.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — cuestionó levantándose de su mullido asiento, y quedando cara a cara con mi rostro— ¿El corredor? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? — expresó su sorpresa y suspiró relajado, volviendo a tomar asiento.

— Bueno, exactamente no soy un corredor, ya dejé ese mundo. Ayer solo estaba infiltrado, soy policía— le informé, mostrando mi placa identificativa.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, joven?, toma asiento, me facilitarás las cosas. Iba a informar a la policía de la desaparición de mi hija adoptiva.

"¿Podría tratarse de Hikaru?"

— ¿Podría facilitarme su nombre y una leve descripción? — sugerí, tomando un boli y comenzando a escribir.

— Será todo un placer, mi amada hija tenía una mirada cálida, de orbes marrones, su cabello era como el oro, muy rizado, su piel era como las perlas y su nombre es Hikaru, Hikaru Shimizu.

El color de piel de mi rostro se desvaneció, al escuchar todo eso el boli cayó de mi mano, esta temblaba, mejor dicho, todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Este giro inesperado no era nada sano.

* * *

— ¿¡QUÉ!? — dijeron los tres policías, cayendo sobre la mesa, esa noticia no era la esperada.

— Hemos desconfiado de su padre... ¿qué clase de idiotas somos? — Vegeta estaba frustrado, él sabía que el amor de un padre era inmenso y, por tanto, era imposible que fuera el culpable.

* * *

— Señor...no sé cómo decirle esto. Su hija ha muerto y yo soy el encargado de resolver su asesinato.

— Así que ha muerto, supuse que le había pasado algo. Llevaba sin saber nada de ella desde hace cuatro días, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que no se encontraba entre nosotros. Esto no es bueno para mi problema de corazón, creo que me va a dar un infarto— decía entrecortadamente, llevándose la mano al pecho y haciendo muecas de dolor.

— Relájese señor, ¿tiene alguna idea de quién puede ser el asesino?

— El maldito de mi hijo, él quería toda mi fortuna para él. Sabía que no le iba a dejar nada por sus problemas con las drogas. Nunca se han llevado bien, pero jamás creí que llegaría a asesinar a mi niña, mi ángel, la luz de mi vida. Cuando la vi en una cesta un día frío y pasado por agua, no dudé en acogerla, ella era solo un bebé, su sonrisa me recordó a mi difunta esposa. Así que creía que Dios me había quitado un amor, para darme otro.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

— Buscando droga en alguno de los lugares frecuentados por camellos. Jamás perdí la fe en él y nunca dejé de quererle, él era mi hijo y el de mi amada. ¡Pero después de esto, no hay forma de perdonarle! Llévate esa foto y lo encontrarás. Hace cuatro días fue otra carrera, Hikaru corrió en ella y al terminar no la encontré, solo encontré su coche, por lo que decidí guardarlo. Creía que fue a celebrar su victoria, pero me equivoqué. ¡Si la hubiera buscado ella seguiría entre nosotros! ¡Soy un fracaso como padre y como persona!

— ¿Me dejaría registrar el coche de Hikaru?

— Si eso ayuda a detener más rápido a mi hijo, adelante. Está al final del almacén, te acompañaré.

* * *

Al registrar el coche, pude darme cuenta que la tapicería tenía señas de haberse resistido y agarrado con fuerza, pude ver algunos cabellos de Hikaru y encontré un anillo en un colgante, tenía tallado el nombre de Kuro Shimizu. Esa era la prueba que necesitaba para meterlo entre rejas.

— ¡Atención a todas las unidades! ¡Quiero a todos los hombres de la división antivicios y antidrogas, buscando a Kuro Shimizu! Cuando lo encuentren, díganmelo y la inspectora Videl y yo, procederemos a su detención. Yo he recogido las pistas y regresaré a comisaría.

— No tengan piedad con él y por favor, de hombre a hombre. Golpéale cuando lo veas, intenta que sea durante la persecución.

— Da por hecho que le voy a dar un buen puñetazo que le desplazará alguna que otra vértebra— dijo con tranquilidad y una escalofriante sonrisa en su rostro — Mis condolencias, desde el punto de vista de la policía, como por el punto de vista de mi empresa, soy el presidente ejecutivo de OX&SON, ella fue mi asistente y jamás podré reemplazarla.

* * *

Después de despedirme de ese padre destrozado, regresé a la comisaría y recibí la llamada de un oficial, diciendo que ahora mismo se encontraba en uno de los parques cercanos a la comisaría. Videl y yo pusimos rumbo a dicho lugar e hice lo que prometí como hombre de palabra.

— ¡Quedas detenido por el asesinato de Hikaru Shimizu, tu hermana! ¡Todo lo que digas a partir de ahora, será utilizado en tu contra frente a un tribunal! — dije severo, después de haber fingido una persecución y haberle golpeado en el abdomen con toda mi fuerza y mi furia, dejándolo inconsciente.

— ¿No crees que te has pasado? — me reprimió con las palabras, pero con sus ojos me decía que había hecho lo correcto.

— Lo dudo mucho, Videl, me despido, no sé cuándo volveré a la comisaría. Me necesitan en el trabajo, no dudes en llamar si necesitas ayuda, iré corriendo a tu rescate, porque somos compañeros— dije algo apenado, pero sin dejar de sonreír, era un hasta luego, no un adiós.

— Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo, espero que no te sea muy pesada la oficina, adiós— se despidió con un aura de misterio envolviéndola.

— Te equivocas— llamé su atención jalándola con delicadeza por el brazo — Es un hasta luego— susurré fugazmente, para después besar su mejilla y alejarme, desapareciendo entre la gente.

"Este idiota...será aburrido no estar con él"

* * *

Bueno y eso es todo, perdonadme por la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada y no pude ponerme a escribir. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Vaya giro de los acontecimientos! Vayan acostumbrándose, conmigo nunca está todo claro. No olviden, que antes de nada...me encanta trollear y dejar con la intriga XD.

Vaya,vaya con Gohan, qué travieso es, parece que desconoce que si juegas con fuego, terminarás quemándote o en su caso, terminará ardiendo.

No les puedo prometer ninguna fecha fija de actualización, pero lo que intentaré en actualizar al menos cada dos meses, ya casi comienzo con segundo de Bachillerato y no puedo jugarme mi futuro ^-^U

Ahora, adiós, bueno, mejor un hasta luego. No se olviden de comentar o aportar sugerencias ;v


	5. Un secuestro inesperado

Un nuevo capítulo para mis adorados lectores. Este capítulo va dedicado a SViMarcy y a Saremi- San 02. Moni y todos mis lectores mexicanos, espero que todo se arregle pronto, ánimo, no puedo hacer mucho, pero este capítulo tiene mucho amor y dedicación.

* * *

Un mes ha pasado desde que Videl y yo resolvimos el asesinato de Hikaru, desde entonces, he estado tan ocupado con formularios, nuevos proyectos y reuniones de suma importancia, que he sido incapaz de hacer tiempo para ir a comisaría y verla. Extraño su sonrisa, es cierto que desde que el puesto de asistenta quedó vacante, mis descansos fueron aumentándose.

Pero desde que pude poner a prueba mi intelecto con el asesinato, desde que me puse en la mente del criminal y desde que trabajé con Videl codo con codo, mi mente y mi cuerpo no pueden soportar la monotonía de la oficina. Todo me resulta tan sencillo que termino casi al instante, esto es algo frustrante, ni siquiera me ha llamado. Aunque puede ser que ella esté demasiado ocupada, no puedo ser egocéntrico.

Ahora mismo, estoy terminando con el café de la mañana y me dirijo a la reunión más importante del mes, probablemente. Los representantes de uno de nuestros mejores inversores, quieren ver nuestros proyectos en curso y nuestro estado bursátil.

Estoy llegando a la reunión, pero hay algo que me extraña, no fui informado de otra reunión en esta hora, entonces, ¿por qué está la sala de reuniones 12 ocupada? Con todo el sigilo digno de policía que poseo, me oculto y apego un oído a la puerta, intentando escuchar lo que dicen mis empleados. Como buen jefe, debo de saber en lo que están metidos mis cargos inferiores, esa es la clave del éxito.

— Oye, al final, ¿qué vas a hacer con todo el dinero que recibirás este mes?, después de tantas horas extras y juzgando tu cargo, la cifra debe rondar los cuatro ceros.

— Muy sencillo, todo va a ir a mis paraísos fiscales, ¿qué mejor forma de ahorrar, que evadir impuestos? Supongo que tú harás lo mismo, después de todo eres el más próximo a la mano derecha del jefe y uno de los que más dinero recibe.

— Por supuesto, yo llevo blanqueando dinero y evadiendo impuestos desde que entré aquí, ¿de dónde crees que saco el dinero para costearme todo lo que tengo?

— Esperemos que gracias a este proyecto podamos ganar aún más, no me canso de leer ceros en mis tarjetas de crédito. Es una sensación maravillosa.

— ¿Señor Son? ¿qué hace? — me preguntó Shinya con curiosidad, se puso a mi altura e imitó mi posición, percatándose de la charla que estaban teniendo dos de mis mejores hombres. Unos de los pocos de los que llevaba tiempo sospechando, parece que se olvidan de que los micros siempre están conectados en las salas de reuniones y no hay ninguna forma de desconectarlos. Solo yo puedo hacerlo.

— Estoy recogiendo las pruebas necesarias para echarlos, una vez que el proyecto en el que están al mando finalice. No puedo perjudicar a la empresa por dos idiotas ambiciosos sin escrúpulos. Te dije que eran sospechosos y no me creíste.

— Tu instinto nunca falla, no me extraña que tengas tanto éxito en los negocios— me alabó con una sonrisa orgullosa y tocando mi hombro.

— Bueno, dejemos a estos hombres tranquilos y vayamos a la reunión— le ordené, volviendo a ponerme en pie y comenzando a caminar rumbo a mi reunión.

Una vez que llegamos, todos están ya presentes. El ambiente era seguro y profesional, tal y como siempre, no había ninguna relación a parte del dinero. Tampoco saldría con ellos a tomar unos tragos, no me inspiran "confianza", una vez que suspiro ligeramente, entro con la faceta de seguridad, profesionalidad y agresividad digna de mi personalidad de negocios.

"La reunión se hará larga... y pesada, no seré capaz de concentrarme si sigo pensando en Videl y en la policía"

"El señor Son se ve distante y algo molesto, me pregunto qué le pasará. Solo espero que eso no afecte al resultado de la reunión. Bueno, está claro que no lo hará, antes que nada, es todo un profesional. Un profesional al que adoro"

Tal y como había supuesto, la reunión era tan monótona y aburrida como siempre, de hecho, parece que solo saben hablar de eso, lo cual, hace que me hierva la sangre. Hacer perder el tiempo, a MÍ, una persona tan influyente y ocupada. Debería de caérseles la cara de vergüenza, lo mínimo que debes hacer antes de una reunión es prepararlo todo. No importa si es con tu vecino o si es con el mismo rey.

El tiempo pasa tan lentamente que creo estar muriendo, mi cuerpo está presente, pero en cambio, mi mente está deambulando en mis pensamientos, desde lo que voy a comer hoy o cuándo voy a tomar las vacaciones, hasta lo que estará haciendo mi padre, o incluso mi hermano Goten. Solo existe una palabra para definir mi situación y es "aburrimiento".

Creo que Dios me manda una señal de escape cuando escucho la vibración de mi teléfono móvil en mi bolsillo, al leer la pantalla y ver el nombre de Videl, una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios, pero no dura mucho porque recuerdo mis últimas palabras." No dudes en llamarme si te encuentras en peligro, estés donde estés, iré a rescatarte inmediatamente"

Esa oración resonaba en mi mente, ¿estaría bien, o quizás estaría en grave peligro? Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo, y es contestando a la llamada.

"Tendré que sacar mi mentiroso nato para escapar de aquí"

— Disculpen señores, tengo que atender esta llamada, es de suma importancia. Mi abuelo se encuentra en una operación muy arriesgada y tengo que estar al tanto de la situación.

— ¿El anterior presidente ejecutivo?

— Así es, parece que me demoraré bastante. Señor Sakurai, cuénteme todo con detalle una vez que la reunión haya terminado— me excusé educadamente, pasando el testigo a mi mano derecha Shinya, el cual estaba tan aburrido como yo, pero gracias a su permanente "cara de Póker" era innotable.

— ¿Qué ocurre Videl? — pregunté una vez fuera de la oficina. Que cómo llegué tan rápido, muy sencillo, salté por la ventana, mientras atendía la llamada.

— Gohan, te necesito. Me ha secuestrado un asesino en serie, fui encargada de patrullar la zona en donde había sido visto por última vez y me cloroformó y metió en su coche, cuando desperté me encontré aquí. Una habitación oscura, con mala ventilación y humedad. Tengo miedo a la oscuridad y creo que me han drogado, tengo la marca de una jeringuilla en el brazo— me relató, con una tenue voz entrecortada.

Estaba completamente atemorizada y apenas respiraba con normalidad.

— ¿Cómo has podido llamarme?

— Escondo mi móvil dentro de uno de los sitios diseñados para eso en el zapato del uniforme. Date prisa y rastrea la llamada, he estado investigando la habitación y hay una especie de cofre lleno de cuchillos y artilugios de tortura. No tengo ganas de probarlos.

— Tranquila Videl, ya voy a por ti— intenté tranquilizarla, me metí en mi coche, comencé a quitarme la corbata, el chaleco y la chaqueta, la comodidad era lo primero. Busqué mi portátil y comencé a rastrear la señal del móvil de mi compañera, estaba muy alejada de mi posición actual, pero no le di importancia. Tenía que rescatarla.

En esos momentos no pensé ni por un momento en llevar armas conmigo, ¿quién podría con el ser más poderoso de toda la Tierra?, ellos no, seguro.

Comencé a acelerar, orientándome a su paradero, tomaría algunos atajos. Acto seguido, comencé a marcar el número de mi abuelo, él se encargaría de venir en persona, acompañado de mi tío Raditz y Nappa, si necesito a alguien para intimidar, nadie mejor que ellos.

— Abuelo, necesito tu ayuda. Han secuestrado a Videl, ya estoy en camino, rastreé su paraderó y te lo he enviado por correo. Necesito a algunas unidades rodeando el perímetro y a mis antiguos compañeros para buscar y capturar al secuestrador. Si vienes tú también, sería un gran detalle— le relaté rápidamente, él captó todo lo que dije y respondió al instante.

— Ya estoy en ello Gohan, no esperaba menos de ti, pero... ¿no tendrías que estar en una reunión?

— Dejé a alguien muy capaz en mi lugar, el futuro de mi empresa no se verá afectado, tranquilo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina...

— Y gracias a este revolucionario método podremos triplicar el número de ventas sin darnos cuenta— decía uno de los representantes de los inversores.

"Odio la voz que pone, parece un vendedor de teletienda. Es horrible, Gohan, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Está dando vueltas en círculos y contradiciendo sus propios argumentos.

— Eso es maravilloso, ¡qué idea tan magnífica! — exclamaba boquiabierto su compañero.

"No sé si es solo idiota, o si es idiota y a la vez quiere motivar a su compañero. Maldición, estando gente tan capaz desempleada y este par de idiotas están representando a nuestros mejores inversores. Si ellos les escucharan hablar, no habrían llegado hasta aquí"

La mano derecha de Gohan iba a hablar cuando un pájaro impactó contra el cristal, provocando una reacción un tanto peculiar de los representantes. El hombre que estaba hablando gritó como en una película de terror y salto a los brazos del idiota de su compañero. El resultado, muy sencillo, ambos cayeron y fueron sepultados por todos sus documentos sin sentido.

— Esto es una señal divina, eres tan malo para los negocios que hasta los animales comienzan a suicidarse, prefieren morir antes de seguir escuchándote— acababa de cansarse y quería divertirse un poco, así que, ¿por qué no burlarse de esos incompetentes sin que se dieran cuenta?

— ¡Eso es mentira! — exclamó el susodicho.

— Ya, ya, claro que sí. ¿Tienes ojos en la cara? — contestó algo malhumorado y sarcásticamente.

— Mmmmmmm, ¿sí?

"Era un sarcasmo, no hacía falta que contestarás idiota. Ahora no sé cuál de los dos es el rey de los idiotas, creo que están empatados"

— ¡Pues mira por la ventana! ¡No paran de estamparse!

— Es demasiado horrible, ¿tan poco talento tengo para los negocios?

— ¿De verdad quieres oír mi opinión?

— Prefiero que te la quedes para ti, ver a los pájaros en el cristal es suficiente.

— El señor Son pospondrá esta reunión y yo hablaré con sus jefes. Tienen dos opciones o se preparan y mejoran o se van de patitas a la calle. Dicho esto, me voy— el joven de cabello azul oscuro les advirtió con una voz gélida y terrorífica antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

De vuelta con el joven Gohan

"Maldición, un atasco. Iré volando"

— Abuelo, voy a ir volando, estoy en un atasco. Verás mi coche fuera de la calzada, condúcelo tú, no es que no me fíe de mi tío...pero es demasiado impulsivo y cambié el coche el año pasado. No tengo ganas de tener que cambiarlo tan pronto.

— Te entiendo, yo tampoco le dejo mi coche.

Dicho esto, salí del coche y comencé a volar a una velocidad supersónica, tenía que rescatarla cuanto antes. Pensándolo fríamente, el atasco es lo mejor que pudo pasarme, llegaría mucho antes y no la pondría en peligro.

En menos de un minuto me encuentro ya en ese lugar tan recóndito, da mala espina solo con verlo. Pero no era el momento de ponerse a reflexionar, ella está en peligro.

"Hace tiempo que no me divierto, mejor montar un buen escándalo, quiero combatir con alguien"— pensé para mí, desde el día anterior a mi ascenso no había peleado con ningún criminal.

Con una simple patada tiré la puerta abajo, el sonido del metal rebotando contra el polvoriento suelo resuena por todo el edificio, alertando a todos los presentes. Hoy era el peor día de su vida, alguien había irrumpido en su escondite, y ese alguien, era yo.

— ¡Gohan! — me llamó, pude localizarla con un poco de esfuerzo, mis ojos tendrían que acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Ella estaba al fondo, sentada en una silla plegable y amordazada.

— Ya estoy aquí, tranquila, todo ha pasado. Sabes...me sentí tan feliz al descubrir que fui el primero en el que pensaste en esta situación— le susurré con serenidad y dulzura, mi voz logró calmarla al mismo tiempo que yo la liberaba de sus ataduras — ¡Estaba tan preocupado! — me acababa de quitar una gran opresión al descubrir que se encontraba perfectamente. La abracé con fuerza, necesitaba sentirla y saber que estaba en mis brazos.

— Gohan...eso duele— me dijo con suavidad, aferrándose a mi espalda y comenzando a llorar, cubriendo mi pecho con sus lágrimas, sin duda alguna tuvo que ser muy duro para ella.

— Perdona...hay momentos donde no puedo controlarme— me excusé algo avergonzado, rompiendo el abrazo, no era el momento de sentimentalismos, estábamos rodeados de psicópatas. — No sé cuándo llegaran los refuerzos, hasta entonces quédate a mis espaldas. Nada malo te pasará conmigo aquí. ¡Preparaos para lo peor, habéis tocado a alguien importante para mí, el ser más peligroso de la Tierra! ¡No voy a tener piedad, hace mucho tiempo que no me lleno las manos de sangre! — solté todo lo que pensaba sin miedo a nada, mi voz poderosa, autoritaria y grave se amplificó gracias a la extensión de ese lugar.

— ¿Has traído armas?

— No, pero no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

Parece que los criminales estaban deseando escuchar eso para salir de sus escondites, salieron todos armados con cuchillos, cadenas, pistolas o varas de hierro. Nada que pudiera hacerme un rasguño, por lo que sonreí con malicia, no sabían con quién estaban tratando.

Ellos se abalanzaron sobre mí todos a la vez, creyendo que conseguirían asustarme, pero fueron demasiado idiotas, no hay nada que pueda causarme eso. Rápida y hábilmente desarmé a todos ellos.

— Tienes un bicho en la mano, te haré un favor y lo mataré por ti— dije divertido, de una simple patada en su muñeca disloqué su mano e hice que tirara la pistola.

— Tú eres un idiota y te haré un favor entregándote a la justicia— me burlé del hombre de las cadenas, las había lanzado intentando apresarme, pero las atrapé y de un simple tirón lo atraje a mí, lo envolví con su propia arma y lo dejé inconsciente.

— Sería un buen movimiento si no hicieras tanto ruido, sé que estás detrás de mí— el enmascarado del cuchillo quería rajarme, pero le devolví la jugada atrapando su muñeca y haciendo un movimiento no natural con su brazo, lo retorcí e impacté el cuchillo contra su abdomen, rompiendo su brazo y perforando su estómago. Si no recibía un tratamiento médico en poco tiempo, moriría. Pero... ¿qué iba a saber yo dónde estaba apuntando?, solo era en defensa propia.

Eso pensarían todos, todos excepto mi abuelo y mis antiguos compañeros, ellos saben lo sádico y cruel que puedo llegar a ser, además de lo que disfruto manchándome las manos, por ello, soy quien se encarga de los trabajos más sucios. Ellos localizan a las amenazas, y yo las extermino sin dejar rastro de ellas.

— ¡Cuidado Gohan, en tu espalda! — Videl me advirtió, pero, ¿para qué iba a esquivar el golpe del hierro? Se doblará al entrar en contacto con mi piel.

Tal y como dije, al golpearme el hierro se dobló completamente y yo sobreactué para que el atacante bajara la guardia. Fingí desplomarme en el suelo, y él, se volvió para atacar a Videl. Todo había funcionado tal y como lo planeé, apoyándome sobre mi mano, hice una patada giratoria en el suelo que golpeó su tobillo, destrozándolo al instante en un millón de trocitos. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó, golpeándose en la cabeza con una fuerza descomunal, terminando gravemente herido.

— ¿Acaso creías que había muerto? — me burlé de él y de su idiotez, tirando de sus cabellos con fuerza para que me mirara a los ojos. No duraría mucho así, porque tuve que atrapar una bala de calibre 50 a unos milímetros del rostro de Videl.

"¿Cómo ha podido atrapar una bala que viaja a tres veces la velocidad del sonido? ¿Por qué el hierro se ha partido al golpearle y él no tiene ni un rasguño? Si no fuera Gohan el que se estuviera comportando así, tendría mucho miedo, pero sé que él es incapaz de herirme y hará cualquier cosa para protegerme. Por algo soy su protegida, ¿verdad?"

— Por fin nos dignas con tu presencia, creo que se te escapó esto— le dije devolviéndole la bala el cuádruple de rápido, la cual impacto en su rodilla, provocando que cayera al suelo. — Has intentado matarla, ahora yo te dejaré en un estado donde no sabrás si estás vivo o muerto. Lo peor es que será hasta el resto de tus días— durante esos momentos me olvidé de la presencia de Videl, la personalidad obstinada, sádica y sedienta de sangre había salido de su letargo y no tenía intenciones de volver a él hasta quedar satisfecha.

En ese momento, las sirenas de los coches de policía se hicieron presentes, mi abuelo estaba aquí y cuidaría de Videl mientras yo me desquito con el psicópata del secuestrador.

— Gohan, Videl, ¿os encontráis bien? — preguntó mi abuelo con preocupación.

— Estoy mejor que nunca, llevaos a Videl, no quiero que vea esto. Que Raditz y Nappa se encarguen de los demás criminales.

— De acuerdo, pero no te pases demasiado.

— No voy a hacerlo desaparecer, estará entre vivo y muerto por el resto de su vida.

— Si fueras humano, serías un psicópata. Pero como eres un mestizo saiyan, eres tan normal y fiero como todos, bueno, exceptuando a tu padre. Él jamás se comportaría como tú o yo.

"¿Saiyan? ¿mestizo?, ahora tengo aún más curiosidad por saber más de ti"

— ¿Has escuchado eso psicópata?, puedes considerarme tu igual. Ahora comprobemos quien de los dos está más loco.

— Está claro que el más loco eres tú Gohan, no pierdas mucho el tiempo. Tienes cosas que hacer— mi tío Raditz interrumpió mi estado, él estaba irreconocible, parecía mucho más joven. Su cabello había sido cortado sin reparos, solo conservaba la forma de su cabello hasta el final de su nuca y había obtenido un simple mechón que cruzaba su frente y llegaba a su mentón. Él era muy impaciente y estaba entretenido jugando con su navaja.

— De acuerdo...no será demasiado largo. Ya escuchaste amigo, mi trabajo va a ser más rápido y por tanto más doloroso, un consejo, no mueras por el dolor.

Dicho esto, comencé a atacar sus articulaciones sin cuidado, con mi mano derecha rompí algunas de ellas y con mi puño izquierdo lo dejé irreconocible, él intentó defenderse y atrapé su puño, gracias a ese motivo terminó con todos los huesos de su mano hechos añicos.

Lo estaba disfrutando mucho, pero viendo que iba a empezar a emplear más del 10% de mi fuerza mi tío detuvo mi puño y con una mirada seria y gélida, me devolvió a mi sensatez habitual.

— Se acabó, recuerda que tiene que ser capaz de testificar, que haya tocado a ella, no significa que puedas matarlo, al menos no ahora, una vez que esté en prisión, por mí como si quieres hacerle una visita— me estaba regañando con ironía, quizás me había excedido un poco. Era el momento de llevarlo a comisaría.

Un viaje largo y pesado debido al silencio sepulcral que estaba presente en el coche patrulla, un Gohan pensativo y un Raditz curioso sobre su sobrino.

"¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera ido? ¿Por qué me siento así? ¡Estoy tan furioso que ni un combate con mi padre será suficiente para calmarme! ¿¡Quiénes se han creído, nadie toca a MI Videl!"

— Agradezco que estés de nuestro lado, me das miedo sobrino. Quizás pueda ayudarte a aclarar tus pensamientos.

— ¡Maldición!, ¿cómo describir y llamar a este sentimiento? Jamás me he sentido así, me irrita.

— Pregúntatelo a ti mismo, ¿qué es esa pequeña para ti?

— ¡No la llames así!

"Estás demasiado ciego para ver que no puedes vivir sin ella, eso es lo que te molesta. Idiota, eso es amor"

— Perdón, señor protector, parece que ya hemos llegado, ahora baja del coche y haz lo que creas necesario. No quiero verte llorar por las esquinas, eres un adulto.

"Mi tío sigue siendo tan molesto e idiota como siempre, aunque esta vez no siento que esté equivocado, ¿qué pasa conmigo?"

* * *

Mientras pensaba en eso pude ver a la distancia como ella se dirigía a mí, estaba llorando y parecía estar completamente rota, mi mente se perturbó al ver esa imagen frente a mí. Abrí mis brazos y ella escondió su rostro en mis pectorales, sus lágrimas empapaban mi camisa, ella me necesitaba y por ello envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

— Llora lo que necesites, yo siempre estaré para ti— le susurré en su oído, mientras que con una de mis manos recorría su cabello.

— Estaba preocupada por ti, idiota, ¡somos compañeros! ¿por qué no regresaste conmigo? ¿por qué nunca me cuentas nada, acaso no confías en mí? — me cuestionó, ahogando su llanto y golpeando con fuerza mi pecho. Ella tenía razón, solo pienso en mí mismo y nunca pienso en cómo se debe sentir ella.

— Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. No quería ponerte en peligro, te has vuelto demasiado importante para mí, no puedo permitir que te ocurra nada malo— confesé todo lo que pensaba y la atraje aún más fuerte a mí, quería sentirla, quería que escuchara el latir de mi corazón.

— ¿¡Gohan!?— me dijo sorprendida y avergonzada, jamás se hubiera imaginado eso.

— No me mires, no quiero que me veas así— le advertí inútilmente, mis lágrimas recorrían mi rostro y el rubor estaba presente, nadie me había visto así nunca, Videl sería la primera y última persona.

Sentí el impulso de terminar de confortarla, mis manos levantaron su mentón y mis labios besaron su frente, no sé el porqué de esa acción, solo sé que funcionó. Ella dejo de llorar y me miró a los ojos con una expresión avergonzada, pero feliz.

Después de eso, decidimos separarnos, y regresé a mi oficina, tuve que escuchar todas las idioteces que dijeron en la reunión y rellenar otra montaña de papeleo.

Cuando regresé a casa era casi media noche, me bañé y me fui a dormir, pero antes de eso, decidí enviarle un mensaje a Videl.

"Videl, para pedirte disculpas y para explicarte lo que quieras sobre mí, aprovechando que tenemos un mes de vacaciones, ¿qué te parece si vienes conmigo a mi casa de la playa? Puedes hacer surf e iremos a muchos festivales y concentraciones, ¿qué te parece? Ahora, descansa bien pequeña"

Después de revisarlo varias veces lo envié y me fui a dormir, ya leería la contestación mañana.


	6. La Confesión de todo

Bueno sé que les debo una disculpa por todo el retraso, pero no tenía el tiempo necesario para escribir, aunque sí que tenía las ideas. No sé lo que les parecerá este capítulo pero creo que merece la pena las doce o catorce horas que le he dedicado jajaja. No puedo dejar un capítulo a la mitad, una vez que empiezo tengo que finalizarlo, por ello tardo más en actualizar.

* * *

La joven de ojos de zafiro acababa de tomar un baño, una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo era lo único que la separaba de la desnudez, su cabello largo y azabache caía sobre sus hombros y espalda algo humedecido y debido a ello algunas gotas rebeldes recorrían su rostro, cuello e incluso senos. La luna era llena y su luz iluminaba toda la habitación de la policía, algo llamó su atención, una pequeña luz en su móvil parpadeaba así que decidió desbloquearlo y ver de qué se trataba.

Una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su rostro cuando leyó el mensaje de Gohan, la estaba invitando a unas vacaciones privadas junto a él y además accedía a contarle todo lo que quisiera sobre él, en definitiva, era una oferta imposible de rechazar.

— _Por supuesto que sí señor empresario, espero que no te arrepientas de lo que has dicho, no me voy a olvidar de ello. Ahora descansa bien, yo acabo de tomar un baño y me voy a dormir. Espero que puedas venir a la comisaría antes de irnos de vacaciones._ — escribió y lo envió sin revisar nada, estaba demasiado agotada para eso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el sexy empresario y policía despertó y lo primero que hizo fue revisar los mensajes de su móvil, encontrando la respuesta a su oferta, tras releerla varias veces llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que dejar de leer el mensaje, su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Estaba imaginando a su bella compañera como se relataba, su cabello azabache revuelto, su cuerpo envuelto solo con una simple toalla y conociendo su habitual forma de ser no habría prestado atención a secarse del todo por lo que algunas gotas estarían acentuando y recorriendo algunos de los lugares que a él le encantaría contemplar entre otras cosas, esa mujer no tenía ni idea de lo que provocaba en su mente.

"Maldición, me estoy excitando al pensar en ella... otra vez, ¿cómo llamar a esta sensación?, ¿amor? ¿O quizás lujuria? Esto no es típico de un caballero como yo, ¿qué pensaría de mí si descubriese mis pensamientos?" — se dijo a sí mismo mientras se metía a la ducha, una ducha gélida para borrar esas imágenes de ella de su mente, el agua recorriendo cada milímetro de su perfecto, musculoso y trabajado cuerpo y los rayos del sol penetrando a través del cristal de la ventana y provocando un juego de sombras en su cuerpo. Gohan sabía todo lo que poseía y le encantaba contemplarse al espejo en esos momentos, su reflejo se veía tan sexy y masculino que no tenía nada que envidiar a cualquiera de los modelos más famosos del momento, pues ninguno se comparaba con él y gracias a esa barba de pocos días aumentaba aún más su sex appeal.

El joven de cabello negro y cuerpo titánico salió rumbo a su habitación, reflexionando que iba a hacer ese día pues ya estaba de vacaciones, entonces la imagen de Videl le vino a la mente como un flash, ya sabía que iba a hacer, iría a visitarla y con un poco de suerte, accedería a tomarse un café con él.

A pesar del calor que estaba presente en aquel día de verano, Gohan prefirió mantener la formalidad, se vistió con un pantalón de lino blanco y ajustado, una camisa de seda azul medio de manga larga y unos zapatos negros.

Tras eso, cogió las llaves de su moto deportiva, arrancó, se puso el casco y marchó a comisaría, según tenía entendido era el último día de trabajo de Videl antes de vacaciones. El muchacho fue bastante inteligente en coger la moto porque al ser el inicio de las vacaciones el tráfico era horrible y con ese vehículo podía sortearlo sin esfuerzo. Cuando llegó a la comisaría se quitó sus gafas de sol de aviador poniéndolas en su cabello rebelde, hoy no se molestó en peinarlo a conciencia.

Fue directo a la sala de descanso donde se encontraban las cafeteras, frutas y refrigerios, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con una actitud indiferente, dirigiendo una mirada dulce y atenta a su compañera, que estaba de espaldas preparándose un café. Se veía tan bella, su cabello negro y largo recogido levemente dejando su cuello al descubierto y algunos mechones rebeldes liberados de su "opresión", iba vestida con una camisa blanca sin mangas que se apegaba a su cuidada figura y unos jeans azul claro, ajustados también, añadiendo unos tacones/sandalias negros. La definición de cómo ser sexy y elegante al mismo tiempo.

— Hey preciosa, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a por un café en condiciones? Si tomas demasiado de este perjudicarás tu salud— bromeó como saludo, llamando tanto la atención de la joven que su taza se escapó de sus manos siendo atrapada por el joven. — Vaya, no sabía que me extrañabas tanto— susurró juguetón aprovechando la poca distancia entre ambos, dejó la taza sobre la encimera y envolvió a Videl en un abrazo, posando su mentón en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con su cabello y erizando su piel con cada respiración.

— Gohan…— intentó protestar, pero hasta su mente era incapaz de ello. "Maldición, jamás hubiera pensado que un abrazo sería capaz de dejarme totalmente paralizada, pero se siente tan bien estar entre sus brazos que es imposible pensar en algo racional" — pensó para ella, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose invadir por el perfume suave y con un toque cítrico, lo que llamo su atención, había cambiado de perfume. — Has cambiado de perfume, ¿verdad?

— Parece que nada se resiste a la inspectora, tiene razón, he cambiado a mi perfume de verano, no me gusta tanto como el otro, pero es más ligero, aunque si me pidieras que lo cambiase no dudaría en hacerlo— ese susurro divertido era una verdad como un templo. — Tú también has cambiado de perfume, desde que resolvimos el asesinato de Hikaru llevas un perfume de orquídeas blancas, me encanta tu perfume. Bueno, ¿responderás a mi pregunta?, acompáñame a por un café en condiciones— dijo alejándose de ella en contra de su voluntad y tomando su mano con delicadeza, empezando a caminar.

— Eh, oye, no he dicho nada— protestaba mientras reía.

— Me he tomado la libertad de interpretar tu silencio como un "me encantaría tomar un café con el hombre más sexy que mis ojos han visto" — dijo guiñando un ojo y sonriendo vacilón.

— Parece que alguien tiene un ego digno de príncipe— contestó divertida, pero el rostro del joven se tornó incómodo.

— ¡Ya quisiera yo ser un príncipe! No digas eso que me da envidia— dijo con nerviosismo, no sabía si era en broma o que de verdad sospechaba que era un príncipe. Puede que le confesara algunos aspectos, pero eso tendría que esperar.

— Relájate, era una forma de hablar, ahora llévame a donde te apetezca, no tengo nada que hacer— le informó con serenidad y mirándolo a los ojos.

— No deberías decir eso a la ligera, podría interpretarlo en otro sentido y contestarte "¿qué pasaría si me apetece llevarte a la cama?"

— Eso está fuera de contexto señor empresario— le contestó algo ruborizada, seguían tomados de la mano e iban a entrar a una cafetería escondida en callejones, se veía como una cafetería íntima, familiar y especial.

— Te presento uno de mis lugares favoritos al que vengo cuando necesito relajarme, por favor, pónganos un café expreso y un cappuccino con canela y esencia de vainilla, ¿quieres algo de bollería para acompañar el café?

— No, el cappuccino está bien, pero, ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre mí?

— Soy muy observador y detallista, nada se escapa a mis ojos.

— Bueno Gohan, tengo tu respuesta a tu petición, ¡me encantaría acompañarte a tu casa de la playa! Pero bajo la condición de que me hables de ti, sabes que soy muy curiosa y que eres bastante enigmático.

— Por supuesto que lo sé, mañana tomas las vacaciones y hoy tienes el día libre prácticamente, así que, ¿qué te parece si hablo con mi padre y mi abuelo y te cubro todo el día? Así podrás hacer las maletas, mañana nos vamos temprano porque el viaje es algo largo y hay que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

— ¿Harías eso por mí? — dijo entusiasmada antes de beber de su café.

— Claro que sí, salimos ganando los dos, tú haces las maletas y yo no me aburro "No tienes ni idea de lo que sería capaz de hacer si tú me lo pidieras, tras la charla con mi tío me estoy dando cuenta de que me tienes totalmente a tu merced"

— Pues entonces trato hecho.

Tras escuchar esas palabras el joven marcó el número de su padre y lo convenció para que Videl se fuera, además, lo hizo tan bien que incluso no tuvo que quedarse en su puesto. Con una sonrisa y mirada cómplice ambos rieron, pagó la cuenta y se ofreció para llevar a la joven a su apartamento en su moto, la cual accedió sonriente.

— Bueno, hasta mañana, descansa bien— la escoltó hasta la puerta de su apartamento y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, algo habitual entre ambos.

* * *

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta ya era hora de irse a la playa, el pelinegro pasó a recogerla, cargó las maletas y comenzó la conducción.

— Te veo algo somnolienta, puedes dormirte, prometo no hacer ruido. El viaje será largo y el día intenso, así que duerme y prepárate— le dijo tras una mirada dulce, se veía adorable con ese rostro adormecido.

— De acuerdo, pero prométeme que me despertarás cuando pasemos por lugares bonitos, no quiero perderme ninguna vista digna de ver— dijo en tono infantil antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El viaje fue apacible y nada pesado, tal y como había prometido, despertaba a la policía cada vez que pasaban por un lugar digno de ver y la dejaba dormir hasta entonces, cuando él se aburría la contemplaba fugazmente y eso era suficiente para hacerle sonreír con ternura. Para medio día habían llegado a su destino, dejándola boquiabierta al ver el lugar en el que se encontraban.

— Bienvenida a mi lugar de descanso, vamos a bajar las cosas y te enseño la casa, después de almorzar algo vamos a la playa, ¿de acuerdo? — le informó con calidez y una radiante sonrisa abriendo su puerta y tendiéndole la mano como apoyo. Dicho esto, descargaron las maletas y Gohan le hizo un tour por su enorme chalé en la playa, no dejo ningún sitio sin recorrer.

— Todo es maravilloso, parece un sueño, tengo miedo de despertar y descubrir que era mentira— dijo mirando al joven con una gran sonrisa. — Gracias por permitirme estar en uno de tus lugares personales.

— Uno de mis mayores miedos, por no decir el mayor es que todo esto sea una ilusión y que tú seas un producto de mi mente, no sería capaz de superarlo— confesó con timidez mirando a sus ojos de zafiro y acariciando su rostro con delicadeza. — Tengo miedo de perderte porque eres alguien irremplazable en mi vida, no sé si tú te sentirás igual que yo, pero he de confesar que estoy totalmente enamorado de ti. Cuando me llamaste para decirme que te habían secuestrado no dude en acudir a tu rescate, volvería a hacerlo un sinfín de veces y sé que suena extraño, pero haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras. Gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida y descubrir lo maravillosa y única que eres; he conocido a una mujer perfecta, de gran corazón e inteligencia, con astucia y picardía, con un gran sentido del humor y una belleza digna de una diosa y lo más importante, tienes la capacidad de reconfortarme cuando más lo necesito. Por ello te amo y no me importa si no te gusto, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que te enamores de mí— seguía confesando con una voz hechizante y una mirada apasionada, atento a cualquier movimiento y temeroso a la reacción de la pelinegra, iba a continuar hablando cuando el dedo índice de ésta se posó en sus labios ordenando su silencio.

Ella lo miraba con dulzura y amor, sonriendo y llorando de felicidad, jamás había pensado que unas palabras serían capaces de hacerla plenamente feliz, se aproximó a él y con un susurro le dijo un "te amo" tembloroso y entrecortado, acto seguido fue presionada con delicadeza contra la pared y el joven se encargó de besarla con pasión y dulzura y de acariciar cada centímetro de su piel con unas caricias candentes y llenas de amor.

* * *

Sé que va con retraso porque actualicé hace dosdías, pero actualizaré el día de año nuevo, así que de momento... ¡Feliz Navidad!


	7. Los recuerdos del Príncipe Enmascarado

Y tal y como prometí aquí tienen su capítulo de Año Nuevo, no es ningún especial. Para comprenderlo recomendaría leer la historia desde el primer capítulo porque he ido dejando pistas como si nada, parece que solo era para darle belleza y un mayor número de palabras, pero recuerden esto, mi creatividad no tiene límites y una vez que se me ocurre una idea de oro la guardo y aprovecho al máximo en el mejor momento... y ¿qué mejor momento que ahora? Y sin más dilación pueden leer una de mis obras maestras jaja.

* * *

Todo parecía tan irreal, al fin podía sentir los labios con los que tanto había soñado contra los suyos, le resultaban muy familiares, esa forma y suavidad y la manera en la que se acoplaban a los suyos era única, esa sensación tan indescriptible no era la primera vez que la experimentaba, si no recordaba mal algo casi idéntico sucedió durante una de sus apariciones frente al público, eso es, ella era inconfundible, solo había una manera de comprobarlo, separarse levemente, en ese momento lo sabría todo. Desde el interior de su alma deseaba que no se estuviera equivocando.

Gohan se separó de ella con suavidad, un gruñido de desaprobación se escapó de los labios de la joven y mientras la miraba a los ojos pudo afirmar que ella había sido su primer amor. Esos ojos de zafiro reflejaban el mismísimo fuego que ardía en su cuerpo debido a la pasión que experimentaba, la expresión en su rostro era idéntica a la de aquella misteriosa joven que conoció en la noche del baile de máscaras de hacía varios años. Puede que él se olvidara de ella, pero su instinto la reconoció en el mismo instante en el que sus labios rozaron los suyos.

FLASHBACK

Era un día cálido de primavera, el sol brillaba con intensidad y el suave viento traía consigo el aroma de las flores que acababan de florecer. Yo me encontraba recostado en uno de los pastos algo alejados del castillo, un hermoso y gigante cerezo en flor me cobijaba del sol mientras contemplaba y escuchaba el maravilloso curso de las aguas que se precipitaban por la cascada formando una laguna coronada por nenúfares, juncos y diversos anfibios que nadaban a sus anchas en las cristalinas aguas.

Ese era mi lugar favorito de toda la zona, allí me sentía en paz y equilibrio conmigo mismo, nada ni nadie podría molestarme en esos momentos. A pesar de que solía utilizarlo como un anti-estrés, ese día era distinto, simplemente había ido porque me apetecía y para mentalizarme y prepararme para la noche, en esa noche se celebraba el cumpleaños del príncipe heredero al trono, es decir, su cumpleaños. Para celebrar su cumpleaños número catorce su abuelo, el rey del Reino del Fuego había convocado a los mejores, más ricos e importantes magnates de todo el mundo, al igual que a la otra parte de su familia.

Contrastando con el entusiasmo de su abuelo y su madre, él se mantenía neutral, casi indiferente, para él no era un cumpleaños especial, solo quería pasar tiempo en familia como todos los años, lo bueno de ello es que podría conocer a personas interesantes y diferentes a lo que estaba acostumbrado, y con un poco de suerte, quizá conociera a alguien de su misma edad o cercano.

— Creo que va siendo hora de regresar a palacio, tengo que probarme el traje real y escoger otra máscara, la verdad, me molesta la actitud tan protectora de mi madre y mi abuelo, no entiendo por qué no me permiten mostrar mi rostro cuando Goten está harto de salir en revistas y reportajes. ¡Estoy cansado de ser una marioneta que hace todo lo que le ordenan! — decía molesto mientras iba caminando y pateando algún que otro guijarro que se interponía en mi camino.

— Gohan, ¿dónde estabas? ¡Estaba tan preocupada! No deberías desaparecer cuando te plazca— mi madre me volvía a regañar, tal y como era habitual. La verdad es que la comprendo, la adolescencia me había vuelto bastante rebelde y ella apenas me veía debido a su trabajo, entiendo que cuando está en palacio quiera verme y asegurarse de mi bienestar.

— Estaba dando un paseo mamá, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí, sabes que nadie puede tocarme, soy invencible.

— Si yo no me preocupara por ti como madre tuya ¿¡quién lo haría!?, tu padre no, eso es seguro, tiene una confianza ciega en ti y está demasiado centrado en su trabajo y entrenamiento.

— Hermanito— me dijo mi hermano pequeño tan adorable tirando de mi pantalón, con sus ojos me pedía a gritos que lo subiera a caballito.

— ¡Ven aquí, Goten! — exclamé sonriente estrechándolo entre mis fuertes y desarrollados brazos para mi edad, era todo un consentido y yo no era quien le quitaría sus manías. — Te tengo demasiado mimado, pero te sigue gustando, granujilla— bromeé mientras le hacía todas las cosquillas que me eran posibles en esta posición, el niño estaba seguro porque jamás lo dejaría caer, pero aun así experimentaba chutes de adrenalina cada vez que fingía soltarlo. Era todo un diablillo.

— Cuidado Goten, no le quites la máscara a tu hermano, y Gohan, no lo dejes caer, por favor— nos miró con dulzura y con una bella sonrisa para después alejarse y perderse entre las distintas dependencias de la inmensidad del castillo.

* * *

La comida llegó y junto con ella, toda mi familia paterna y los mejores amigos de mis padres, todos estaban felices de volver a verme, incluso Vegeta tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, probablemente fruto del conocimiento de los banquetes que serían servidos durante ese día. Bulma y mi madre eran tan ruidosas como siempre, peleándose en cada momento y reconciliándose para golpear al maestro Roshi después de que dijera cualquier cosa verde.

Mi abuelo Bardock se aproximó a mí con una sonrisa cálida y familiar, me abrazó con fuerza y afán paternal y protector y para finalizar me despeinó todo lo que pudo y más.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, ya mismo te veo trabajando en la comisaría y peleando con tipos malos y peligrosos! — me felicitó tras haberme zafado de su abrazo, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al pensar en un yo adulto, con un aire guay, fuerte y seguro. Tendría una gran sonrisa vacilona y terminaría con los criminales, aunque debo decir que algunos de ellos son muy divertidos e ingenuos, después de haberme iniciado en el mundo de las peleas clandestinas no me parecían tan malos.

La comida fue bastante divertida, ver las caras de los sirvientes con unas expresiones tan sorprendidas y extrañas después de ver todo lo que éramos capaces de comer no tenía precio. Después de un banquete digno de un séquito de más de doscientas personas nuestros estómagos de saiyans estaban calmados. Ahora llegaba la hora de la pelea anual de mi padre contra Vegeta debido a quien se comería la última ración del postre. Siempre tenía el mismo final, iban a un lugar alejado a pelear como hombres, bueno, mejor dicho, como saiyans y yo aprovechaba para comérmela.

— ¡INSECTO!

— ¿¡CÓMO HAS PODIDO COMERTE LA ÚLTIMA PORCIÓN DEL PASTEL!? — decían ambos horrorizados, había conseguido enfadarlos, se acercaron a mí dispuestos a pelear conmigo, pero una mirada afilada y amenazante de color esmeralda fue suficiente para pararles los pies y congelarles la sangre. Se habían olvidado de quien era el más fuerte de todos, parecen idiotas cuando pelean por la comida, pero no son tan tontos como para enfrentarse a mí.

Todos reían contemplando la escena, era algo tradicional y que nunca faltaba en nuestras reuniones, los más jóvenes jugaban con sus juguetes y los más mayores compartían ciertos cotilleos verdes.

Me encontraba algo cansado debido al entrenamiento tan intenso que había recibido esa mañana por parte de mi padre y de Piccolo, todo mi cuerpo estaba algo adolorido, aunque creo que no se podía comparar con el suyo. Decidí tumbarme un rato para descansar, mi madre me despertaría para que me diera un baño y me preparara para la fiesta.

Tal y como sospechaba así fue, para las cinco y media ya estaba despertándome, mi mayordomo personal llevaba mi atuendo, una camisa de seda blanca, una corbata burdeos, pantalones, chaleco y chaqueta crema, las tan conocidas hombreras con flecos de color oro, un cinturón marrón oscuro con el escudo del reino, una banda burdeos con los filos crema y una flor de pedrería color amatista y centro azul. Solo pensar en que tenía que ponerme todo me daba pereza.

Salí de la cama dirección a mi cuarto de baño privado, cerré la puerta y por fin pude liberarme de la máscara, la dejé con cuidado sobre un estante y comencé a sumergirme en el agua cálida para relajar mi cuerpo, sumergí mi cabeza tal y como cuando era niño y enjaboné todo mi cuerpo. Según la gente de palacio estaba demasiado desarrollado para mi edad, mis músculos eran dignos de un joven adulto y mis facciones marcadas me daban un toque de madurez, supongo que todo se debía a mi entrenamiento intensivo prácticamente desde que nací.

El olor de mi jabón y de mi champú inundaba la habitación, salí de la bañera envuelto en mi albornoz y comencé a secar mi cabello con el secador, normalmente dejaba que se secara naturalmente, pero debido a que era un día especial tenía que arreglarlo a la perfección. Me contemplé unos instantes en el espejo, me perfumé, cogí la máscara y salí dejando todo recogido.

En ese momento llegaba lo más pesado, la hora de vestirse. Comienzo obviamente por la ropa interior, pantalones, camisa, cinturón, corbata, chaleco, chaqueta, banda y broche, por último, los zapatos a juego con el atuendo. Mirando el reloj descubrí como había logrado vestirme al completo en menos de media hora, era un nuevo récord digno de recordar. Me pongo el reloj de oro blanco que me había regalado mi abuelo y la máscara que solía vestir en las apariciones públicas, cubre hasta mi nariz y es de color blanco con decoraciones doradas, imita la forma de un zorro.

* * *

La hora del baile había llegado, me encontraba saludando a todos los invitados con cordialidad y educación, además de con mi mejor sonrisa forzada, parecía que ya había terminado de saludar a todo el mundo cuando una joven de cabello negro como la noche llamó mi atención, estaba siendo acosada por el hijo de alguno de los invitados, estaba a punto de estallar y como buen anfitrión no podía permitir que hubiera conflictos, además, mis modales de caballero me incitaban a socorrerla. Me acerqué rápidamente, esquivando hábilmente a todos los presentes y me posicioné a las espaldas de la joven, posé mi mano en su hombro y con una voz autoritaria alejé al pesado acosador, ya sabía de quién se trataba, era Sharpner, hijo de un deportista de élite que aspiraba a lo mismo que su padre; su cabello rubio, lacio y largo junto con sus ojos avellana eran los causantes de ese enorme ego, creía que cualquier chica que lo viera tendría que estar a sus pies. Se equivocaba.

— Está conmigo, aléjate, la estás incomodando— le ordené con una mirada segura y serena, me había costado mantener la educación en mi orden, pero lo había conseguido.

La joven al sentir como una mano grande y cálida se posaba en su hombro con suavidad se tensó esperando lo peor, otro pretendiente, jamás imaginó que se trataba de la persona por la que habían sido invitados a la fiesta. La presencia y el aura del dueño de esa mano era magnética e intensa y estaba comenzando a hacer efecto en ella.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? — preguntó vacilón y con aires de superioridad, parece que no vio mi traje tan ornamentado.

— Quizá porque tengo el poder y la influencia necesaria para ponerte de patitas en la calle, ¿por qué no observas mi atuendo con atención? Sé que mantener tu atención en un hombre es pedirte demasiado, pero inténtalo— le devolví la jugada con unas palabras cargadas de sarcasmo y una sonrisa ladeada, su rostro cambió inmediatamente y se arrodilló frente a mí.

— No pretendía ofenderle, su alteza. Si me disculpa debo irme, mi padre me estará buscando— contestó con suavidad y respeto, acababa de comerse su orgullo.

— Ya eres libre de ese pesado, pero me preocupa que alguien más intente algo contigo, ¿me concederías tu mano hasta el fin de la noche? — pedí con delicadeza y mi mirada y sonrisa dulce y principesca tendiéndole una rosa blanca y mi mano, ella volteó y pude contemplarla tanto como las máscaras lo permitían.

Sus ojos eran dos zafiros, tenía una mirada preciosa que se acentuaba con la luz de la luna, su piel era tan pálida como ésta y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve rubor rosado, sin saber por qué, el corazón del joven príncipe dio un vuelco y comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Ella había llamado su atención.

¿Estaba escuchando bien? El príncipe la había salvado y ahora la quería escoltar durante toda la noche, sus ojos no le mentían, el chico era muy apuesto, de altura elevada, hombros anchos y complexión musculosa, sus facciones masculinas no podían ser vistas completamente debido a la máscara, pero aun así podía afirmar que el príncipe enmascarado era uno de los chicos más guapos que iba a conocer, y sus ojos…sus ojos eran dos ónix misteriosos y profundos que reflejaban la noche estrellada y su cabello, oscuro y desordenado, enmarcaba su cara.

— Supongo que no puedo negarme a una orden real— contestó con una sonrisa tímida tomando la mano del joven, para después sentir como colocaba la rosa tras su oreja, sus dedos la estremecieron levemente.

— No era una orden, jamás obligaré a nadie a hacer algo que no quiera, si no entendiera eso no podría llegar a ser un buen rey, ¿no crees? Por cierto, me compadezco de la rosa, tu belleza opaca la suya, pero cuando complementamos ambas consigues verte como una diosa— elogié consiguiendo que su rubor aumentara y que apartara sus ojos avergonzada— Hey, mírame, tus ojos son tan bellos que no poder contemplarlos es tan duro como un castigo divino— llevé mi mano a su mentón y con suavidad la obligué a mirarme, su piel tan tersa y suave aceleraba mi pulso.

— …— estaba sin palabras, las acciones de su escolta la estaban haciendo enloquecer, la química entre ambos era palpable.

— Si no fuera un baile de máscaras te pediría tu nombre, pero no puedo ir en contra de las reglas, así que te llamaré princesa hasta el fin de la noche— susurré con suavidad, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en el momento en el que mi cálido aliento rozo su oído, me alejé y le guiñé un ojo.

— No te acerques tanto a mí, se siente extraño— protestó inútilmente, si me decía eso, solo conseguiría mi acercamiento.

— ¿Extrañamente bien, princesa? Es una pena, no voy a poder cumplir tu deseo porque para bailar hay que estar pegados, vamos, no seas tímida, bailemos— volví a susurrarle, esta vez más despacio.

— Es inútil, no sé bailar…

— Princesa, estás frente a un príncipe, déjate llevar al ritmo de la música, yo te guío— tras eso, aprovechando el inicio de un nuevo vals comencé a bailar con ella, mezclándome entre la multitud.

La proximidad en la que nos encontrábamos no nos hacía ningún favor, teníamos los nervios y el deseo a flor de piel, su perfume me hechizaba y su voz era la más bella canción jamás cantada. Tras varias canciones ella había mejorado notablemente.

Por desgracia, mientras bailábamos vi como una copa llena de champagne se dirigía a ella, por lo que la protegí, quedando completamente empapado.

— ¡Cuidado! — le advertí poniéndome frente a ella y envolviéndola en un abrazo, si la copa caía al suelo y se hacía añicos los fragmentos de cristal podrían dañarla.

— ¡Estás empapado y te has cortado en la mejilla con un cristal! — me dijo con preocupación reflejada en su voz y mirada, con rapidez sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y comenzó a secar mi rostro con cuidado, deteniéndose dudosa si tocar la herida después de que el pañuelo absorbiera todo el alcohol, a lo que yo sonreí enternecido.

— Lo que escuece cura, ¿no?, no temas, no voy a morderte por ello— bromeé para rebajar la preocupación, ella sonrió y comenzó a frotar con cuidado y delicadeza el corte de mi mejilla. Normalmente soy inmune a cualquier cosa, pero debido a que mantenía mi atención en ella y en el baile mi ki no estaba activo.

— Gracias por protegerme, no tenías por qué— agradeció avergonzada.

— ¿Sabes? Eres una gran aprendiz, si nos volvemos a ver te enseñaré a bailar. No te preocupes por esto, no tiene importancia, si un príncipe no protege a sus ciudadanos no merece ese cargo— susurré y no sé por qué mi voz adoptó un tono meloso y hechizante y me sentí tentado a besar su mejilla, la tentación venció y mis labios besaron su rostro fugazmente.

— Eres admirable, no todos dicen lo que tú.

— Soy único princesa, único e inimitable, una especie en extinción— bromeé, tomándola de la mano— Vamos a un lugar algo más alejado, veo que comienzas a agobiarte.

La llevé a un lugar desierto de personas, la música se escuchaba tenue y desde nuestra posición podía escucharse el vaivén de las olas y contemplarse el mangata (no he encontrado si es masculino o femenino, porque es una palabra sueca, es el reflejo de la luna sobre una superficie acuosa, he encontrado esta palabra por casualidad y me apetecía innovar) junto con el cielo estrellado.

— Parece que la fiesta está terminando, me molesta saber que probablemente no vuelva a ver a una chica tan maravillosa como tú, y que cuando te marches no conozca tu nombre— mientras decía eso la miraba a los ojos y posé mi mano en una de sus mejillas con delicadeza, ella puso su mano sobre la mía para reconfortarme.

— Como has dicho antes, son las normas, no podemos hacer nada.

— Juro que no te olvidaré jamás, aunque no te prometo que al verte recuerde que eres tú, debido a la máscara todo es mucho más difícil.

— ¿Cerrarías tus ojos si te lo pidiera? — su melodiosa voz me estaba pidiendo algo que inmediatamente cumplí, cerré mis ojos y sentí como sus delicadas manos me quitaban la máscara, no opuse resistencia, tenía curiosidad por saber lo que haría.

— Tal y como supuse, eres incluso más guapo de lo que imaginé— me susurró con una voz traviesa, sentí como se alejó de mi oído, pero se aproximaba a otro lugar, mis labios. En el momento en el que nuestros labios se rozaron sentí como me recorría una descarga eléctrica, era un beso dulce y corto— Feliz cumpleaños mi príncipe azul, esta noche ha sido apasionante, es una pena que no nos volvamos a ver— este susurró era triste y entrecortado, volvió a colocarme la máscara y comenzó a alejarse.

— ¡Espera! — la tomé por la muñeca y esta vez fui yo quien la besó con pasión quitándole la máscara con habilidad— Gracias por permitirme verte en estos momentos, grabaré esta imagen con fuego en mi mente. Prometo que te encontraré, hasta entonces, espera por mí, yo haré lo mismo— prometí antes de besarle en la frente y volver a colocar su máscara, tras eso la escolté hasta el lugar en el que había quedado con su padre y me despedí de ella con el corazón en un puño.

* * *

— Princesa…— susurró el pelinegro con emoción en su voz— Te encontré tras diez años y no pienso dejarte ir, pase lo que pase, no te alejes de mí— suplicó aferrándose al cuerpo de la inspectora.

— Ya decía yo que tu magnetismo y atractivo me parecían demasiado familiares, es normal que me haya enamorado tan rápido, tú eres mi príncipe azul, el único chico capaz de hacerme sonrojar tantas veces en cuestión de una noche.

— Nunca pongas en duda mis habilidades de seductor, soy todo un imán— bromeó pícaro, atrayéndola por la cintura y besándola mientras sonreía.


	8. Sol, playa, diversión y amor

Aquí va el capítulo, va dedicado a Aver Saremi-San 02, perdón por el retraso chicos jaja. Espero que lo disfruten, aquí aparecerá un nuevo personaje que tendrá bastantes repercusiones en la historia.

* * *

— Hey princesa, ¿qué te parece si tomamos algo ligero y vamos a la playa? Estoy deseando llevarte a mi lugar favorito— expresó el pelinegro después de haberla besado una infinidad de veces, la mirada con la que la contemplaba era nueva para su compañera, su mirada estaba cargada de luz y ternura.

— Me gustaría seguir entre tus brazos un poco más, pero ya que eres tú quien lo pide no puedo negarlo— su confesión tomó por sorpresa a Gohan y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, tengo que reprimirme aun más para no comerte"

Tal y como sugirió, tomaron unos sándwiches que había preparado para el camino y se cambiaron en sus trajes de baño. La caminata a la playa era corta y agradable así que fueron caminando. Al llegar al lugar al cual se había referido el policía, la portadora de dos zafiros como ojos se maravilló de la vista.

Se encontraban en una pequeña y serena cala, de arena blanca, fina y sedosa muy agradable al tacto, estaba flanqueada por dos enormes palmeras cocoteras coronadas con algunos cocos. El sol brillaba con intensidad y se veía reflejado en las cristalinas aguas, algunos animales marinos podían contemplarse mientras nadaban inmersos en su propio universo y el vaivén de las olas le transmitía cierto aspecto sereno y espiritual.

Lo que más le llamó la atención a Videl fue el hecho de no estar solos, había alguien más, una joven de cabello violeta índigo estaba practicando yoga, un aura de misterio la envolvía en esos movimientos acompasados con las aguas, tan rápidos, elegantes y sigilosos como los de una negra pantera que acecha a su presa.

Miró a Gohan, curiosa de su reacción. El pelinegro tenía su mirada fija en dicha joven misteriosa, una mirada marcada con cierta nostalgia y calidez. Se conocían, estaba seguro de ello.

— Jamás pensé encontrarla aquí… hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos. Está tan cambiada que me cuesta reconocerla — confesó el joven con una sonrisa cálida.

— Llevabas tiempo sin venir por aquí, Gohan, supongo que habrás estado muy ocupado. Por cierto, tu acompañante es preciosa, aunque oculta un pasado trágico— la misteriosa joven volteó revelando su rostro al notar como estaba siendo observada.

Ella era una joven de altura elevada, 1'75m para ser exactos, de tez morena, ojos almendrados y con inmensidad de pestañas que dotaban de gran profundidad y sensualidad a su mirada de hielo, su cabello estaba teñido de un fantasioso color violeta llegando casi a ser índigo de longitud media y desigual, el lado izquierdo era más corto y revelaba sus piercings en forma de aros de plata, también llevaba otro piercing en el cartílago derecho, un hélix que se apegaba a la forma de su oreja y cubría parte de ella, pero aun así no era de una forma macabra, más bien era un punto de rebeldía. Su rostro era pequeño y de facciones marcadas que le otorgaban belleza y cómo no, sensualidad, contaba también con un pequeño lunar sobre el labio, sus labios eran finos y mostraban una sonrisa ladeada. Su cuerpo era exótico, fuerte y tonificado, caderas anchas, mucho pecho, vientre plano y una cintura estrecha.

— Es un placer conocer a la mujer dueña de los suspiros que se le escapan a Gohan, mi nombre es Katherine, Kate para los amigos, tengo dieciséis años y no te preocupes, Gohan es como un hermano mayor para mí— se presentó con un tono pícaro y sugerente, su voz era hechizante, grave y con un toque rasgado, probablemente sería contralto.

— Yo soy Videl, me alegra saber que no tengo que competir contra alguien como tú, pero aun así es mi deber avisarte, Gohan es mío y solo mío.

— Tranquila, yo tengo también a mi persona especial y no la cambiaría por nadie, aunque por ciertos motivos no estamos juntos.

— Es un gran chico, seguro que tiene sus motivos, no te preocupes, te esperará y vendrá a buscarte cuando se sienta preparado para caminar a tu lado. Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿cómo te va en tu nuevo instituto? — preguntó el joven con una preocupación digna de hermano mayor.

— Estoy genial, aunque solo con los profesores, los alumnos solo me utilizan para su propio beneficio no tengo a ningún amigo ni amiga, pero estoy acostumbrada a la soledad y, además, merece la pena para poder ver a mis maravillosos profesores. Jamás imaginé que los profesores de un instituto de élite serían tan agradables.

— ¿Has hecho progresos en lo que te encargamos?

— Sí, he descubierto que hay tráfico de drogas de diseño y de gran adicción entre los alumnos del centro. Tendréis que infiltraros a principio de curso, este curso se jubilan los profesores de gimnasia y de programación, los puestos perfectos para dos inspectores de policía, ¿no creéis?

— Hablaremos con el ministerio, pero ahora, vamos a desconectar, ¿nadamos?

— Está bien, después de todo hemos venido a la playa, pero antes que nada tenemos que protegernos del sol— dijo la policía con una gran sonrisa — ¿Puedo proceder a untarte en crema solar? — bromeó mientras reía.

— Permiso concedido, puedes acatar la petición— él le seguía el juego justo después de quitarse la parte superior, revelando su torso esculpido a base de sudor, sangre y lágrimas, sus pectorales perfectamente separados, su trabajada espalda y sus poderosos y musculosos brazos. Ambas jóvenes no podían apartar sus ojos de aquella vista digna de ser reconocida como una de las maravillas del mundo o quizá como patrimonio de la humanidad, el saiyan era una escultura esculpida en el más bello mármol y por el mejor de los artistas.

— Creo que va siendo hora de irme, no me gustaría interrumpir en vuestros momentos de tortolitos, además, sería demasiado incómodo. Podemos vernos para comer, conozco un sitio donde se come de lujo, ¡pasadlo bien! — se despidió antes de desaparecer, literalmente.

* * *

— ¿Gohan, he visto bien?

— Sí, acaba de teletransportarse, digamos que es algo especial, también te lo contaré esta noche, ¡ahora vamos al agua! — le quitó importancia enrollando sus brazos en su femenina cintura y levantándola del suelo, para después saltar y sumergirse en las gélidas aguas.

— Es más agradable de lo que había imaginado, tiene la temperatura perfecta, además, debido a la profundidad de la playa puedo estar en esta posición contigo— le susurró abrazándose a su masculino cuello y enroscando sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, aprovechando dicha posición para besarlo con pasión.

— ¿Mi princesa está disfrutando de nuestra escapada? — le habló amorosamente y mirándola con dulzura.

— Sí, todo es incluso mejor de lo que imaginé.

— Mañana te llevaré al club hípico al que pertenezco, está en la dehesa a los pies de la montaña más próxima, la temperatura es bastante agradable en verano.

— ¡¿Vamos a montar a caballo?!

— Claro que sí, vi como tu mirada se tornaba llena de amor y ternura al ver a cualquier animalito así que pensé que te gustaría montar a caballo. No te olvides de que nada se escapa a mis ojos, especialmente si tiene que ver contigo— tras eso la besó en la frente, mejilla y cuello, se veía tan bella en aquel bikini. Ya podía afirmar que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo solo por estar con ella, su piel tersa, pálida y suave, su cuerpo tonificado y curvilíneo, sus ojos, su cabello; todo en ella era incluso demasiado para pertenecer a la divinidad.

— Te ves pensativo.

— Estaba reflexionando, no sé si eres un ángel caído a mis pies o mi diosa personal, me inclino más a pensar en tu divinidad, la belleza del ángel no es comparable contigo. ¿Tú qué crees?

— Yo creo que tú eres la perfección hecha humano.

— Te equivocas, tú eres la perfección en cuerpo humano. Yo no soy humano— la abrazó con delicadeza cambiando posiciones, su fina espalda estaba contra sus músculos de acero, su mentón se apoyaba en su hombro y con su voz y respiración entrecortada la hacía estremecerse de placer.

—…— simplemente estaba sin palabras, todo eso la había pillado por sorpresa y además debido a su posición estaba totalmente a su merced.

— Debes estar pensando algo muy muy caliente, tus orejas están rojas— se burló vacilón, sabía perfectamente el por qué de su estado, pero le gustaba picarle. — ¿Quieres que busquemos algunos cangrejos entre las rocas? Con un poco de suerte encontraremos un pulpo, conozco los escondites más recónditos.

La joven asintió tanto por curiosidad como por el deseo de salir de su vulnerabilidad, su chico le hacía experimentar situaciones, emociones y sentimientos totalmente desconocidos por ella hasta ese momento. Gohan la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a nadar rumbo a dichas rocas. Sorprendentemente estaban en el centro de unos bellos y articulados arrecifes de coral multicolores.

Al contemplar como su mirada zafiro brillaba con intensidad, sonrió triunfalmente, le encantaba verla en todo tipo de nuevas expresiones y más aún si él era el causante. Se sentía tan pleno, realizado y feliz con ella junto a él que nada podría ser comparable.

— Cuidado, resbala y puedes hacerte daño, yo subo primero— advirtió antes de subir sin esfuerzo, para más tarde tenderle su mano como apoyo y elevarla en sus brazos como si se tratara de una pluma. — Esta es la forma más segura a la que ha llegado mi intelecto, no te muevas mucho o caeremos los dos.

— Esto es maravilloso, te agradezco de corazón que me hayas permitido venir aquí, contigo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía ni disfrutaba de cosas tan bellas— confesó con sinceridad, sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas y una sonrisa adorable mientras se aferraba al masculino cuello de quien la llevaba en brazos.

— Verte sonreír es más que suficiente, no me arrepiento de haberte traído y todavía queda mucho más. Prepárate Videl, vas a desear que no pase el tiempo porque no querrás separarte de mi lado, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacer que te enamores más de mí, cada día durante el resto de nuestra vida. Te juro que no te arrepentirás nunca de haber tomado esta decisión.

— Creo que es imposible enamorarme más de ti, te amo, con tus facultades y tus defectos. Ya me he cansado de ser llevada como una princesa, ahora es mi turno de actuar— susurró fugazmente antes de hacerle perder el equilibrio empujando hacia atrás desde su cuello y cayendo ambos al mar, fundiéndose en un dulce beso y sorprendiendo a todo tipo de animales acuáticos que nadaban por allí.

— Parece que mi princesa guerrera es traviesa y rebelde, ¿qué podría hacer yo sin ti?

— Estarías aburrido y desesperado por conquistarme, reconócelo, has estado enamorado de mí desde que me viste— intentó sacarle información de forma sugerente presionando sus finas manos contra sus pectorales, presionándolo suavemente contra el arrecife.

— Podría decir lo mismo para ti, seguro que no podías quitar tus ojos de mí cuando estabas curando mis heridas, deseando poder continuar recorriendo tus manos por mi cuerpo. Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es sí, estaría ciego si no me hubiera enamorado de ti a primera vista, ¿contenta? — le devolvió la jugada con una sonrisa socarrona y una mirada vacilona cargada de pasión y calidez.

El rubor cubría su rostro y orejas, avergonzada y cabizbaja evitaba mirar al saiyan, había dado justo en el clavo, su intuición seguía siendo tan buena como siempre y, su lengua tan directa.

* * *

Tras casi una hora buscando cangrejos y pulpos, decidieron poner fin a dicha búsqueda, habían encontrado varios cangrejos de diminuto tamaño y una pequeña tortuga algo desorientada. Ya casi era hora de comer, salieron de las aguas y se envolvieron en sus respectivas toallas para secarse.

Kate los estaba esperando sentada en una hamaca mientras leía una revista de cultura, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando los vio salir del mar. Habían aceptado su oferta y por sus expresiones faciales lo habían pasado realmente bien.

— Menos mal, comenzaba a impacientarme. Iba a ir a buscaros, aún sabiendo que podría interrumpir algo vergonzoso. No os preocupéis por la ropa, iremos a un restaurante playero, el pescado está delicioso y recién pescado, aunque, Gohan quizá te quedes con hambre, comes demasiado como para poder costearlo.

— Tranquila Kate, la cuenta la pago yo, podéis disfrutar de todo lo que queráis, llevo ahorrando desde hace más de dos años. Llevo mucho tiempo sin venir aquí de vacaciones.

— Normal, has preferido viajar por el desierto a tu suerte y en soledad como una nueva forma de entrenamiento, también fuiste a hacer alpinismo. Sé todo lo que has estado haciendo porque siempre estoy en contacto con tu padre y con tu abuelo.

La conversación se desarrollaba mientras seguían a Kate rumbo al restaurante, el cual estaba inesperadamente cerca. Estaba localizado a unos cien metros de la playa, unas tablas marcaban el camino a seguir, tenía un aspecto surfero, familiar y agradable solo con verlo a la distancia.

— ¿A qué esperáis para entrar? — interrogó la joven misteriosa con una mirada divertida, ellos la miraron y comenzaron a seguirla nuevamente.

El camarero les llevo a una mesa apartada del resto para poder conversar tranquilamente y sin preocuparse por ser escuchados.

— Tengo una pregunta Kate, ¿quién eres? — Videl fue tan directa y careciente de tacto como de costumbre, lo que consiguió que una sonrisa ladeada apareciera en el rostro de la interrogada.

— Creo que en estos momentos yo no soy tu mayor incertidumbre, estás saliendo con alguien que no conoces realmente, detrás de sus acciones y responsabilidades se encuentra un alma sensible, llena de inseguridades, amante de la música y del arte, cubierta por cientos de muros que conforman su aspecto basado en seguridad y éxito— esquivó la pregunta con una maestría digna de alguien de su oficio, llevando el turno de preguntas al joven.

— Reconozco que hay cosas que desconoce de mí, pero también hay infinidad de facetas que solo ha visto ella y que además las he descubierto gracias a ella. Debo decirte que ya no soy ese niño llorón o rebelde que iba en contra de la sociedad y de lo establecido para sentirse vivo, he cambiado, soy un hombre responsable, un futuro rey, el presidente ejecutivo de una de las multinacionales más importantes del mundo, como comprenderás no puedo permitirme lujos tales como sentir inseguridad.

— ¿Quieres que utilice mis poderes para que digas toda la verdad? — amenazó Kate con su mirada de hielo, no le gustaba que le tomaran el pelo y mucho menos que le engañaran, ella sabía todo sobre él, pero Videl no.

— No gracias, prefiero contarlo por voluntad propia, reconozco que en el fondo soy una persona frágil y delicada. No soy humano, soy un híbrido entre saiyan, una raza extraterrestre humanoide con poderes muy superiores a los de cualquier humano; y un humano, dicha mezcla de sangre provoca que mis poderes sean muy superiores y carecientes de límites, por ello soy el saiyan más poderoso, y si tuviera los poderes de Kate nada ni nadie podría hacerme frente— comenzó a revelar cosas sobre sí mismo, después de todo prometió que lo haría y un caballero siempre cumple sus promesas, no importa qué difíciles sean. Videl lo miraba con atención, concentrada en sus ojos y su historia, todo en él la fascinaba.

— Continúa, por favor, no me dejes con la miel en los labios— suplicó la pelinegra, Gohan era su droga personal, cuanto más conocía de él, más quería saber y desear, le era imposible decir basta en cualquier tema que tuviera relación con dicho policía.

— De acuerdo— contestó riendo, él tampoco podía resistirse a las miradas que le dedicaba y en concreto, la que le estaba dedicando en ese momento era tan mágica, magnética, hechizante y profunda que temía detenerse porque no quería dejar de contemplarla. — Veamos… He sido criado y educado por los mejores maestros a nivel mundial, soy capaz de hablar con fluidez todos los idiomas, recibí una estricta educación física que recayó en mi padre y en mi tutor Piccolo, ellos me entrenaron sin descanso día y noche, ellos me convirtieron en la máquina de matar a sangre fría que soy ahora, siempre y cuando toques a alguien importante para mí; también tuve una vasta educación musical, piano, guitarra acústica, española, eléctrica, violín, harpa, batería, canto, composición musical, ritmo; siempre he amado leer y las bibliotecas del palacio estaban repletas de libros históricos, de leyendas, de fantasía, científicos, botánicos, biológicos, humanísticos…solo salía para entrenar, cuando estaba en palacio me gustaba leer y escabullirme por los pasillos. Siempre fui un niño tímido debido a que a penas interactuaba con alguien, un niño estudioso y responsable, muchas veces agobiado, otras despreocupado. Hubo una época en la que estaba totalmente perdido, ahí me metí en el mundo de las peleas clandestinas y las carreras ilegales, me creé una reputación que hoy día sigue vigente, tú le hablas a alguien de ese mundillo sobre "el tornado Z" y temblará solo con escuchar esas palabras. Tengo un hermano pequeño, me he esforzado para educarlo y llevarlo por un camino que él mismo haya elegido. Y creo que eso es todo lo que desconocías de mí, por cierto, mi cabello rubio y mis ojos turquesas o verdes son reales, no son resultado de pelucas o lentes de contacto, son el resultado de mis transformaciones.

— Bueno, y con esto ya sabes todo lo que querías conocer de Gohan, mi misión ha acabado, si yo fuera tú, esta noche me sinceraría con él, tal y como ha hecho contigo, es un consejo de chica a chica. Lo mío tendrá que esperar, cuando termines de sincerarte con él, búscame. Puedo ver a través de ti, al igual que puedo saber en lo que piensas— susurró fugazmente guiñando un ojo.

* * *

— No puedo creer que te hayas comido una ración digna de treinta personas, supongo que eso tendrá que ver con lo de ser un saiyan— no cabía en sí de la sorpresa que había supuesto verle comer con tanta rapidez y voracidad.

— Créeme si te digo que me he cortado un poco, no pensaba dejarlo sin existencias.

— ¿Entiendes ahora por qué he dicho que se iba a quedar con hambre? No entiendo como pueden comer tanto y tan rápido, lo mejor de todo es que no engordan nada.

— Nuestro metabolismo y organismo está orientado a rendir al máximo en cualquier momento, no es mi culpa.

* * *

¿Qué misterios esconde Kate?¿Os agrada? Intentad especular en los comentarios, será divertido leerlos, si alguien acierta se llevará premio, aunque de momento no sé qué exactamente jaja. Y para finalizar, sí, sí que van a infiltrarse en un instituto prestigioso donde la adicción a las drogas es bastante importante, ¿cuándo? Al regresar de sus vacaciones, dejémosles disfrutar su merecido descanso. No olviden comentar si les gustó, eso me animará y escribiré antes XD


	9. Una Noche Mágica

Bueno queridos lectores, este capítulo cumple una doble función, entreteneros y ser el regalo de cumpleaños de Saremi-San 02. Sin más dilación espero que disfruten leyendo, ah, hay un lemon bastante subidito de tono, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda provocar.

* * *

La mañana estaba decorada con un bello cielo azul careciente de nubes y coronado con un radiante y cálido sol. Los pájaros cantaban y revoloteaban alrededor de la casa del joven y junto con los rayos de sol que entraban por las ventanas consiguieron despertarlos de una forma placentera y suave.

Si mal no recordaba, Gohan prometió llevarla a montar a caballo, estaba ansiosa de ver el paisaje y sentir el viento contra su cara alborotando su cabello y de ver a Gohan tan apuesto y sexy sobre su montura con todos sus músculos en tensión y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Todavía estaba revolviéndose entre las suaves y frescas sábanas de lino, cuando sintió un leve golpe en su puerta, se trataba de Gohan y le estaba trayendo el desayuno a la cama, el sueño de cualquier persona hecho realidad.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó con prudencia y suavidad en su voz.

— Claro, pasa, aunque no pienso salir de la cama.

— Tranquila, por eso te traigo el desayuno. Mereces descansar todo lo que quieras y necesites— dijo divertido pasando a su habitación, llevaba dos bandejas repletas de platos típicos de un desayuno japonés, lo cual sorprendió a la pelinegra, estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

— ¿Recordaste nuestra promesa? Como verás, soy un hombre de palabra, prometí preparar un desayuno japonés tradicional la próxima vez y aquí lo tienes. Está a la temperatura perfecta para comer— Gohan se acercó a ella y plantó un beso en su frente y más tarde, en sus labios, dejó con delicadeza ambas bandejas sobre la cama y comenzaron a desayunar con cuidado.

— Eres tan perfecto, aunque veo que uno de tus defectos es andar siempre con poca ropa.

— Tú también lo eres, gracias a ti he superado la monotonía del día a día, el que estés a mi lado día a día provoca que me levante todos los días con una sonrisa y, sobre lo de la ropa, algo tendría que heredar de mi padre aparte de su fuerza y gran corazón, ¿no crees?

Después de desayunar y limpiar los platos ambos fueron a vestirse, una vez preparados subieron al coche y Gohan los llevó al lugar en el que se situaba el club hípico. Era un lugar repleto de pastos verdes, frescos y humedecidos gracias al rocío de la mañana; algunos caballos pastaban, otros bebían y otros, simplemente galopaban a su propio ritmo, se veían felices y además eran algo distintos a los que se acostumbraban a ver.

— La diferencia entre estos caballos y el resto es que estos son una especie protegida, viven a sus anchas aquí y reciben todo tipo de cuidados, su hábitat se extiende a toda esta montaña y sus faldas. No te preocupes, este club cuenta con muy pocos miembros y todos son amantes de los animales, por lo que los respetan y cuidan— el empresario narraba mientras se dirigían a la recepción para poder montar a caballo.

La familiaridad con la que el jefe y Gohan se trataban extrañaba a Videl, una vez que estaban totalmente preparados, los llevó a donde se encontraba el caballo de Gohan, un majestuoso e imponente caballo de pelaje negro y crines lava, sus ojos eran dos ónix tal y como los de su dueño. Destacaba por su musculatura y el brillo de su pelaje, además se veía muy feliz de ver a su dueño tras tanto tiempo separados.

— ¿Quieres acariciarlo? No te preocupes, es muy noble— dijo tomando la mano de la joven, guiándola a tocar el morro del caballo y su lomo, había que destacar la suavidad de su pelaje. El caballo relinchó feliz por su caricia. — Su nombre es Kuro.

El caballo de Videl era un maravilloso ejemplar de capa cremello y ojos azules.

Ambos subieron a su montura y comenzaron a galopar, Videl seguía a Gohan, la velocidad de esos caballos era vertiginosa y la sensación que experimentaban era indescriptible.

Los llevó a un pasto alejado que era atravesado por un riachuelo en el que beberían los caballos algo fatigados.

— ¿Te diviertes? — preguntó curioso, ayudando a bajar a la señorita de su caballo, tendiendo su mano como apoyo.

— Por supuesto que sí, todo es tan perfecto que parece irreal.

— El tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando te estás divirtiendo, ha pasado más de una hora desde que salimos con los caballos, creo que tu yegua está algo cansada, así que, ¿qué te parece si ambos regresamos en Kuro? Él es un caballo de élite, no está nada cansado y necesita liberar sus nervios, tu yegua regresará por sí misma cuando se recupere. Vamos— habló para subirla con delicadeza sobre su caballo y él se colocó tras ella, envolviendo sus brazos en su cintura para agarrar las riendas y poner rumbo al establo.

El corazón de Videl latía con fuerza al sentir los perfectos músculos de Gohan en tensión contra su espalda, su respiración en su oído y al sentirse embriagada por el perfume cítrico del joven, jamás pensó que un perfume sería capaz de hacerla suspirar.

— Tu cabello huele demasiado bien al igual que tú, tendrías que tener algo de piedad conmigo, debo hacer el doble de esfuerzo para no dejarme arrastrar por mis instintos, no te olvides que no solo soy humano— susurró con una voz cargada de sensualidad, oliendo su cuello y cabello, haciendo cosquillas con su alborotado cabello en el cuerpo de Videl.

"Veo que los dos nos sentimos igual, me alivia saber que no soy la única"

Tras dejar el club hípico fueron a comer a uno de los mejores restaurantes típicos de la zona, sorprendiéndose por el ambiente, la familiaridad, el aspecto y la complejidad y mezcla perfecta de sus sabores en total armonía.

* * *

Los días como ese se fueron sucediendo día tras día y para su desgracia llegaron al último día, ninguno quería regresar y mucho menos mantener las cosas tal y como estaban, necesitaban, deseaban avanzar y profundizar en su relación, ansiaban llegar al siguiente nivel, habían esperado y reprimido tanto sus deseos que les era imposible detenerse.

En aquella noche se celebraba un festival típico que marcaba el ecuador del verano, era la oportunidad perfecta para mezclarse con el folklore, las costumbres y la gente de aquella ciudad, así que no perdieron la oportunidad y fueron a divertirse.

— Te ves preciosa con tu kimono y el cabello recogido, me tienta a besar tu cuello— halagó con dulzura, dirigiéndose a dicha parte para besarla con lentitud, recibiendo como respuesta un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de su bella acompañante.

— ¡Gohan! — protestó con su rostro cubierto en rubor, lo que provocó que una sonrisa muy sexy se dibujara en el rostro de su novio.

— ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de los kimonos?

— ¿Qué puedo ver la mayoría de tus músculos quieras o no? — Videl tenía razón, gracias al kimono la mayor parte de los pectorales de Gohan era visible, junto con su fuerte cuello y su clavícula.

— Eso también puede ser, pero lo mejor sin duda es contemplar como quien lo lleva se estremece de placer mientras es despojado de él con lentitud— advirtió con una voz sugerente, antes de besarla fugazmente, para después tomarla de la mano para no perderla entre la gente y comenzar a visitar todos los puestos.

El ambiente festivo se contemplaba en toda la ciudad, unida bajo unas mismas costumbres y con un mismo propósito, pasarlo bien. La pareja probó la infinidad de la comida que se mostraba en los puestos y ganaron todos los premios que llamaban la atención de uno o de otro, desde un peluche de un lobo hasta una pulsera de cuero trenzada. Charlaron, rieron y coquetearon.

La noche estaba llegando a su fin, ambos se encontraban sentados en un banco, esperando al gran momento del festival, los fuegos artificiales. Mientras Videl estaba sentada contemplando el estrellado cielo nocturno, Gohan colocó alrededor de su cuello un precioso colgante de plata con un corazón decorado con un enorme zafiro y cristales, de tal forma que cuando se percató de su toque lo primero que vio fue su regalo.

— Es una prueba de nuestro amor, el zafiro padparadscha es el más bello, delicado y valioso, cuando vi este colgante me quedé embelesado con su belleza, por lo que pensé que si tú lo llevabas serías aún más hermosa.

Tras la confesión del joven, ella se incorporó y lo besó con pasión, en el mismo momento en el que los fuegos artificiales se hicieron presentes, el beso subía de intensidad y se acompañaba de caricias a medida que los fuegos artificiales se dirigían a su fin y, con el último de ellos separaron sus labios y unieron sus frentes con ternura, conectando sus miradas.

— Gohan… eso no fue suficiente— susurró con una voz temblorosa, cargada de pasión y excitación. El joven tragó saliva cuando esas palabras fueron procesadas por su mente, sabía lo que quería, sabía que lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella, así que, ¿por qué no conceder su deseo? La noche era joven y no podían marcharse así.

— Te amo— contestó en un susurro fugaz, envolviéndola en sus brazos y teletransportándose a su habitación. En una situación normal jamás se teletransportaría frente a ella, pero esa situación superaba lo ordinario, temía que, si prolongaba más la espera, toda la pasión quedara en nada.

La joven se sorprendió, pero comprendió que no quería hacerla esperar, algo extraño viniendo de él, quien disfrutaba poniéndola contra las cuerdas, seduciéndola y dejándola en un estado complicado siempre que podía y la situación lo permitía.

Con una mirada comprendió que él tampoco se encontraba en una condición para jugar mucho con ella, su mirada estaba repleta de pasión, tanto que sus ojos negros reflejaban un matiz plata, podía contemplar su respiración agitada y como sus ojos comenzaban a desnudarla con la mirada.

No tardó demasiado en abalanzarse sobre ella, comenzó lamiendo su cuello con una lentitud devastadora, la piel de Videl se derretía con el paso de las caricias de Gohan, su lengua recorría su cuello, hombro y oídos dejando a su paso un hilo de saliva acompañado con un sinfín de besos que la hacían estremecer deliciosamente.

Volvió a tomar sus labios con una pasión nunca antes experimentada, la inspectora separó sus labios dejando que su lengua entrara a su boca y le produjera una oleada de sensaciones, acompañando a ese beso las caricias de Gohan habían hecho que el kimono de Videl cayera directamente a sus tobillos, revelando su ropa interior sexy y negra, sus senos tan perfectos y su abdomen tan plano que pedía a gritos que le acariciaran. Con la punta de sus dedos acariciaba toda su espalda sin descanso, su boca volvió a besar su cuello y las zonas más próximas a sus senos provocando que ciertos suspiros salieran de su boca.

Con sus habilidosas manos consiguió desabrochar el sostén de la joven, despojándola de la única prenda que la separaba de la desnudez de cintura para arriba. Se detuvo en seco para contemplar la perfección de la imagen que se postraba ante él, su novia generalmente sexy y nada tímida, su diosa personal se encontraba desnuda frente a él, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y una mirada en llamas fruto de la pasión. Jamás pensó que podría ser excitado hasta ese punto solo con contemplar a alguien. Sintió el impulso de tumbarla en la cama y descender para prestar atención a esos perfectos senos que conseguían hacerle suspirar.

Comenzó de abajo arriba, su lengua recorría desde un punto muy próximo a la zona prohibida, recorriendo su abdomen provocando la curvatura de su espalda, llegando a su objetivo principal. Empezó con una suave caricia, deleitándose con la textura, suavidad y calidez de su piel, podía sentir como sus latidos se aceleraban y veía como ella se mordía el labio para contener y retener el placer que estaba sintiendo, él sonrió y aplicó un poco más de fuerza en sus caricias, pellizcando sus rosados botones y para su sorpresa, ella gimió, su objetivo había sido completado.

La miró con lujuria, ese sonido era lo más sexy y erótico que había escuchado en toda su vida, no dudó en proseguir con sus caricias, esta vez besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando uno de ellos mientras masajeaba el otro y recorría todo su cuerpo con sus dedos. El cuerpo femenino temblaba y se estremecía a cada movimiento, nunca había sentido eso, nadie había conseguido darle tanto placer con solo unas caricias, Gohan era único.

— Go…han, te amo— suspiraba jugando con su cabello mientras él jugaba con sus pechos, ella lo estaba despojando de su kimono, maravillándose con su anatomía y percatándose del estado en el que se encontraba, ella era el motivo por el que se sentía así, el simple hecho de pensar en que ella era el por qué, le hacía sentirse poderosa y provocaba que mordiera y lamiera sus labios instintivamente.

Con sus manos comenzó a acariciar su perfecto físico, no importaba las veces que lo hiciera, siempre le sorprendería por su dureza y suavidad, estaba esculpido por uno de los mejores artistas clásicos, todo en él era digno de la perfección. Sus uñas comenzaban a dejar un rastro rojo, sus caricias iban desde su cuello, pectorales, abdominales a la parte posterior, su espalda perfectamente dividida en dos mitades, deteniéndose justo en el lugar en el que el semi-saiyan había tenido su cola, acarició esa zona y él se separó bruscamente, gruñendo animalmente, rozando el gemido y curvando su espalda.

Aprovechando ese momento se intercambiaron las posiciones, ahora ella estaba sobre él, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro antes de besarlo con fugacidad, era su turno de ser la cazadora.

— Voy a devolverte el placer que me has dado, prepárate— susurró con erotismo antes de morder el lóbulo de su oído.

Ahora era ella quien recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus uñas y lengua, dejando marcas y pequeños mordiscos a su paso, estaba totalmente embelesada por él, no solo su físico, sino su carisma, su seguridad, su carácter protector y juguetón, su gran corazón y su personalidad guerrera y sádica a la hora de pelear, todo en él era un enigma, un cóctel de motivos que provocaban que su corazón latiera a un ritmo frenético.

Sus manos llegaron a su miembro, no vaciló en acariciarlo sobre la tela con la misma lentitud con la que Gohan lamió todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo titánico tembló y su nombre fue gruñido por una voz grave que buscaba sus labios para poseerlos y no dejarlos ir. Se besaron con descaro, acariciando cada rincón de su piel, frotando sus intimidades protegidas por la tela.

Sus cuerpos temblorosos y cubiertos de una mezcla de sudor y saliva eran iluminados por la luz de la luna llena y la tenue luz de noche de esa habitación, creaban un juego de sombras seductor.

— No puedo resistirlo más, por favor, deja de jugar conmigo— dijo entrecortadamente el joven, aunque su voz se perdía entre suspiros y gruñidos.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que la venganza se sirve fría? No pienso dejarte ir todavía— susurró posando sus manos sobre sus pectorales y aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas, mentiría si dijera que ella no se estaba derritiendo con cada vaivén de sus caderas, ella estaba en un estado peor que él, pero su orgullo no le permitía someterse con facilidad.

— Parece que tendré que tomar algo de acción— una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro, tomando sus caderas y provocando que la fricción y su ritmo aumentasen, al mismo tiempo que mordía uno de sus senos, no podían continuar mucho con este juego, eso los mataría de placer.

— ¡Gohan! — gimió más sonoramente al notar como él metía su mano en su ropa interior y comenzaba a acariciar su clítoris.

— Dije que tomaría algo de acción, ¿podemos pasar ya al siguiente nivel? ¿O quizá quieres que te haga llegar al orgasmo primero? — volvía a jugar con ella, no detenía sus caricias, sino que las aumentaba— Me pregunto qué pasará si hago esto— susurró introduciendo uno de sus dedos en su intimidad, temblaba muchísimo y los gemidos aumentaban— Parece que alguien se aproxima al orgasmo, ¿verdad? — aumentó su ritmo y fuerza, mordiendo de nuevo uno de sus senos y recorriendo toda su espalda con la mano que quedaba libre.

La joven buscó sus labios con avidez y se aferró a su espalda con fuerza, arañando levemente la piel de aquel hombre que la estaba haciendo enloquecer con sus acciones. El orgasmo fue algo digno de recordar y provocó que Gohan deseara aún más volverse uno con ella.

— Lo siento, pero me es imposible contenerme durante más tiempo— advirtió lanzando su ropa interior a otra habitación y comenzando a aprovechar su hipersensibilidad, aún temblaba. Empezó con su exploración, la joven curvó y alzó su cadera dándole una nueva posición en la que profundizaría más.

Videl se retorcía como loca, jugaba con el cabello de Gohan, lo incitaba a continuar, a profundizar y él cumplía sus deseos, aumentando el nivel introduciendo varios dedos, se estremecía deliciosamente y era incapaz de detenerse; ella jugaba con sus senos mientras enloquecía, estaba llegando al orgasmo de nuevo, pero fue sorprendida al notar como el joven abandonó su tarea y se despojó de la única barrera que lo separaba de la desnudez.

— Esta vez, será más intenso— dijo travieso, comenzando a abrirse paso en su interior con cuidado, la joven se aferró a su espalda con fuerza y terminó de introducirse con una estocada directa a su punto g, jamás pensó descubrirlo con tanta facilidad, pero el resultado fue que ella volviera al clímax. Cada vez le era más complicado resistir, su interior ardía y provocaba que en cada movimiento sintiera como se derretía placenteramente.

No le dejó tiempo para descansar, volvió al ataque con un baile frenético de caderas que exploraban cada rincón de su interior, no solo iba a centrarse en cierto punto, eso no tendría diversión. Ella lo buscaba con la mirada, jugaba con su cabello, lamía sus labios, acariciaba su torso y arañaba su espalda sin controlar su fuerza; la expresión tan lasciva, pervertida, erótica y sexy que le estaba dedicando lo volvía completamente loco. Hacía mucho tiempo que la cordura lo había abandonado y temía dañarla debido a su fuerza, pero contenerse en esa situación era pedir demasiado. La levantó en sus brazos y alteró las posiciones, ahora lograría una mayor profundidad.

— Sigue…no…no te detengas, vas a hacer que me corra de nuevo. ¡Gohan!

— ¡No puedo más!¡Videl! — aumentando el ritmo de sus estocadas terminó viniéndose por completo en su interior, sus fluidos se mezclaban. — ¿Preparada para una siguiente ronda? — susurró tras haber recuperado la respiración, no era suficiente para estar satisfecho.

— Siempre estoy preparada— ronroneó en su oído antes de lamerlo y hacerle estremecer.

— Espero que no te arrepientas, no me contendré.

La besó y se tumbó en la cama, ella encima de él, cosa que la joven no llegó a comprender, tenía más resistencia de eso, estaba tramando algo.

— ¿Por qué te tumbas?

— Sencillo, así podré como juegas con tu cuerpo mientras te penetro, podré ver tu expresión y podré prestar atención a tus senos, los he tenido descuidados últimamente— contestó directamente, comenzando a moverse con fuerza, agarrando las caderas de la pelinegra para aumentar la penetración.

La joven estaba en el séptimo cielo, nunca imaginó que estaría haciendo esto con su compañero de trabajo, con su príncipe azul y con un sexy director ejecutivo, el cual tenía matrícula de honor en cuestiones de ese ámbito. No solo el intelecto era lo más destacable de él.

La imagen de ella encorvando su espalda, jugando con sus senos, lamiendo sus labios desesperada por él, ansiosa y deseosa de más, todo ello motivaba a Gohan para seguir con el ritmo, las paredes comenzaban a estrecharse y la temperatura a subir. Tan sexy y solo para él en estos momentos, estaba completamente convencido de que era su diosa personal, ella era su Afrodita y él, su sexy y apuesto Ares, su dios de la guerra protector y su amante en la intimidad. Dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por ella y por su felicidad.

— Eres tan perfecta, me asustaría despertar mañana y no verte a mi lado, porque entonces esto solo sería motivo de mi imaginación.

— No voy a marcharme de tu lado jamás, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, gracias a ti puedo volver a sonreír con naturalidad, cosa que desde la muerte de mi madre era impensable— lo miró con ternura, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza y besándolo con amor y calidez, a veces daba la imagen de ser alguien frágil, a punto de romperse en pedazos.

Parecía extraño conversar en esa situación, pero eso provocó que ambos se excitaran. Una vez que cerró sus ojos, la sensación de sentir sus grandes manos recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo le provocaba desear más, estaba totalmente hipnotizada bajo el hechizo de ese chico, quien llegó a su vida por sorpresa y revolucionando todo a su paso con sus métodos, ideas y acciones, él la había cambiado. Las fuerzas comenzaban a faltarle, por lo que las empleó en cooperar con él, con sus movimientos pendulares y frenéticos, llegando al orgasmo de nuevo inundando la habitación con sus gritos, gemidos y amor.

— Gohan… no puedo seguir, las fuerzas me han abandonado tras este orgasmo— le informó una vez tumbada junto a él, mirándolo a los ojos.

— No te preocupes, princesa, hay mucho más tiempo que dedicar a esto, no solo esta noche, reconozco que me he excedido un poco, ahora, descansa— la consoló apartando el cabello que tenía en su rostro y besando con ternura su frente, para después arroparse y caer agotado, ese había sido un buen ejercicio.

Los segundos, los minutos y las horas fueron pasando, solo la noche, la luna y el dormitorio fueron testigos del amor que se procesaron durante horas.

* * *

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SARAH! Espero poder seguir siendo tu amiga, disfruta de tus 17, no todos los años se tiene nuestra edad jaja. ¿Qué les pareció el lemon? ¿Merece una continuación 7w7? Comenten y expresen sus sensaciones XD. Álvaro, para que veas que soy buena persona lo he subido por la noche para que puedas leerlo.


	10. Un Dolor eterno e inmortal

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, no sé cómo me ha quedado, se supone que tiene bastante sentimentalismo, pero, no sé si he sido capaz de transmitirlo correctamente. Con éste se marca el inicio de un nuevo arco, el arco escolar. No sé cuánto durará, mi imaginación pondrá los límites.

* * *

Había pasado ya más de un mes desde aquella noche mágica, hablaron con Goku y Bardock sobre la información que les había dado Kate y tras unos días de papeleo e incertidumbre, el ministerio les concedió la autorización para infiltrarse en esa academia con los cargos de profesores de gimnasia e informática y programación. Era una mañana inusualmente tranquila en la sede de Policía Z, muchos de sus oficiales estaban de vacaciones y otros, rellenaban informes.

El joven pelinegro pasaba por los solitarios pasillos con un par de cafés en sus manos, iba a ver a Videl y a informarle sobre su misión del día, parecía insignificante, pero era algo demasiado importante y algo obligatorio en ese día todos los años. Sería la primera vez que la inspectora cumpliría ese encargo, pues se debía a su acercamiento a los altos cargos y, por tanto, gracias a Gohan.

— Buenos días Videl, te traigo tu café favorito y un encargo desconocido para ti. Mientras nos tomamos el café te contaré de qué se trata— habló con suavidad entrando al enorme despacho que ambos compartían y acercándose a ella con una cálida sonrisa para después besar su mejilla con ternura y afecto.

— ¡Gohan, podrían vernos! — protestó inútilmente, porque lo único que consiguió fue que su novio la besara en los labios con una lentitud mortífera.

— ¿Y qué? Todos lo saben, además, los romances entre compañeros están permitidos, no hay ningún motivo por el que no ser cariñoso contigo, ¿no crees? — susurró con un matiz travieso y juguetón en su voz.

Videl decidió que era mejor no seguir con su juego así que se limitó a coger su café y refrescarse con su café helado con leche y esencia de vainilla, la conocía a la perfección.

— ¡Qué cruel! Parece que alguien no quiere seguir jugando— fingía molestia con una voz infantil, pero su sonrisa socarrona lo delataba.

— ¿Mi amado y sexy novio me va a contar lo que tenemos que hacer? ¿O quizá prefiere seguir haciendo el idiota? — interrogó con una voz sensual, tomándolo por su mentón y mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos ónix.

— De acuerdo, tú ganas, te contaré lo que haremos hoy. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kate y hemos sido encargados de ser los representantes de la comisaría.

— ¿Kate tiene relación con la comisaría?

— Más de la que te imaginas, verás— comenzó a relatar con su voz hechizante.

* * *

La joven vampiresa se encontraba rezando frente a una foto familiar donde podía verse a sus padres, acababa de terminar con su rutina de entrenamiento matutina diaria y debido a que aquel día era algo especial, dedicó un mayor tiempo a su oración. Sus ojos le ardían y las lágrimas amenazaban con descender por su bello rostro.

— Mamá, papá, hoy hace diecisiete años que fuisteis asesinados por mi culpa, a veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si no hubiera nacido. Me siento sola, necesito atención y afecto, a pesar de que no os llegué a conocer, puedo afirmar que os extraño. Juro que continuaré con vuestro objetivo, vengaré vuestra muerte y reorganizaré la sociedad, hasta enconces cuidad de mí. ¿Es normal sentir que mi corazón se rompe cada vez que me dirijo a vosotros? ¿Por qué quema tanto?— la joven hablaba para sí y se cuestionaba, sabiendo que no iba a obtener respuesta— Me han contado tantas veces mi origen y he leído tantas veces las cartas que escribisteis que he llegado a creer que alguna vez cuando regresara a casa, estarías ahí para darme la bienvenida y celebrar mi cumpleaños en familia. No es justo lo que me ha tocado vivir, nadie merece ser privado de su familia y mucho menos, el mismo día que ve el mundo— estaba tan destrozada como la voz desgarrada y cargada de melancolía y rabia que salía por sus labios, no pudo contener más las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro y caían sobre sus puños cerrados con gran presión, tanta incluso que hacía brotar la sangre de ellos. Había sido condenada a la soledad antes de nacer.

Se levantó con lentitud sin molestarse en secar sus lágrimas, ya que, muy pronto se mezclarían con la corriente de agua proveniente de su bañera, necesitaba darse un baño relajante y refrescante, despejar su mente y aclarar sus ideas, era un día de celebración y no quería preocupar a nadie con su comportamiento.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Kate siempre había estado trabajando con la policía, ella era huérfana y la policía irrumpió en su casa después de haber recibido una llamada de alerta. La imagen mostrada ante ellos fue horripilante, todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de sangre y el olor a dicho líquido inundaba la vivienda. Se encontraron con cuatro cadáveres y un pequeño bulto arropado cuidadosamente entre sábanas blancas.

Entre ese bultito adorable de ojos indescriptibles había una nota, probablemente explicaría el porqué de la situación.

 _"Queridos agentes, aquí yacemos mi amada y yo, junto con nuestros mejores amigos. Supongo que tendré que explicar brevemente antes de desfallecer lo que ha ocurrido y por qué. Verán, todos nosotros somos vampiros, sí, vampiros y no cualquiera de ellos. Mi amada y yo somos los sangre pura más poderosos del mundo y los otros dos son nuestros vástagos vampíricos, uno de sus últimos deseos fue convertirse en vampiros para protegernos del consejo de ancianos. Esos corruptos desconocen de la existencia de mi hija, así que os pido que la cuidéis y ocultéis. Ellos han acabado con nosotros, ellos quieren dominar el sistema vampírico y van a por cada uno de los sangre pura que siguen viviendo en el día de hoy, los cuales pueden contarse con los dedos de la mano._

 _Mi hija será la salvadora de nuestra raza, hemos dejado el testamento oculto en uno de los cajones del escritorio, ella heredará toda nuestra fortuna y nuestra casa. Como última petición les pediré que nos mantengan a mi esposa y a mí conservados en hielo, no viviremos, lo sabemos, pero Kate debe obtener nuestros poderes y recuerdos una vez que cumpla los diez años, si todavía no habéis caído en lo que significa lo diré. Tendrá que beber nuestra sangre, no le oculten quién es, ni de quién procede, confiamos en que ella sabrá moderarse._

 _Un bebé y niño vampiro no necesita ningún cuidado especial, son prácticamente humanos, eso sí, cuidado con su fuerza sobrehumana. No deben preocuparse por exponerla al sol, es nuestra hija y por tanto una sangre pura y vampiresa suprema, para asegurarnos de que nada malo le pase, ambos le mordimos y le dimos parte de nuestro poder, el resto tendrá que obtenerlo bebiendo de nosotros._

 _No la den en adopción, críenla hasta que tenga edad de ir a la guardería, es bueno que tenga estimulación desde pequeña, este pequeño bebé revolucionará el mundo desde las sombras._

 _Siento no poder contarles más, me encuentro tan débil que voy a dejar esta nota donde ella duerme plácidamente y me tumbaré al lado de mi amor, tomando su mano y voy a mirarla hasta que la última chispa de energía abandone mi cuerpo, ella me lo ha dado todo y siento no haber podido protegerla de nuestros atacantes, soy un fracaso de hombre, marido y padre._

 _Firmado por_ _Leonhardt y Shizuka Yoshioka_ _"_

* * *

— No puedo imaginarme todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir.

— Tranquila, mi abuelo la crio como a una hija y yo la considero una hermana, nos hemos criado juntos y en una relación peculiar, cuando ella tenía sed de sangre yo dejaba que bebiera de mis heridas para saciarse. Ahora entiendes por qué es tan importante celebrar su cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

— Sí, ahora vamos, espero que le hayas comprado algo que le haga ilusión.

— Le he comprado su perfume favorito en el mayor tamaño, es muy caro, además de una figura de su personaje de anime favorito, llevaba tiempo quedándose embobada cada vez que pasaba por el escaparate en el que se mostraba— sonreía triunfal, nada se escapaba a su mirada, tenía vista de halcón.

Salieron tomados de la mano hasta llegar a otra de las motos deportivas del joven príncipe, en esta ocasión se trataba de su kawasaki zzr 1400 abs de color negro nacarado que pasaba a un color plata oscuro con el sol.

— Lo primero es la seguridad, toma tu casco— dijo poniéndoselo con delicadeza antes de arrancar a esa bestia de dos ruedas. — Agárrate bien a mí, no quiero que te pase nada malo— tras pronunciar esas palabras aceleró rumbo al hogar de la cumpleañera, sorteando el tráfico con una habilidad digna de un corredor profesional e ilegal, al igual que evitando los tramos con semáforos.

La bella policía se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo del apuesto conductor, aspirando y deleitándose con su olor cítrico, amaba cada uno de sus perfumes, este era cítrico, con cuerpo, de olor profundo, sexy e inolvidable, tal y como él.

Tras varios minutos llegaron a una urbanización de casas maravillosas, enormes y lujosas que contaban con piscina propia e individual y un campo de tenis privado, común a los vecinos.

— ¡Pedazo de casas! ¡Lo que daría yo por vivir en un lugar así! — exclamó asombrada.

— Sus padres eran muy ricos, eso lo explica todo, vamos, toma mi mano, ella ya sabe que estamos aquí— comenzó a caminar, deteniéndose frente a la puerta y llamando al timbre. La puerta se abrió como por obra de magia, sin nadie tras ella. — No te extrañes, es algo habitual en ella— tranquilizó con su voz y le ofreció su mano para guiarla y que se sintiera protegida.

Una vez que pasaron el recibidor y el pasillo principal, llegaron a un inmenso salón con chimenea, un piano de cola, un violín, varias guitarras, un televisor de última generación y decorado con un sinfín de cuadros, diplomas y trofeos. Daba a varias escaleras que llevaban al piso superior, de una de las habitaciones superiores salió la dueña de la casa secando su cabello y solo vestida con la parte inferior y un sujetador, no le daba demasiada importancia a tener visita. Bajaba las escaleras con lentitud y sin decir una palabra. Se limitaba a contemplarlos con sus ojos enigmáticos como si pudiera ver a través de ellos.

— Podéis sentaros, estáis en vuestra casa, gracias por venir. Como veis, me habéis pillado algo desprevenida, esperad a que termine de vestirme— su voz misteriosa carecía de emociones, aunque una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, su aura magnética te obligaba a centrar tu mirada en ella, sus movimientos tan sensuales e hipnóticos, la luz que entraba por los cristales creando un juego de sombras en su torso que junto con algunas gotas de agua que se deslizaban por sus senos y su abdomen plano y tonificado le daban un aspecto que te fdejaba sin aliento.

— ¿Sabes si alguien más vendrá? — interrogante levantó su mirada, encontrándose con tal imagen, jamás creyó que aquella pequeña tímida y melancólica se convertiría en una diosa de la sensualidad.

— Creo que solo vendrá Zandro, me prometió que vendría— decía mientras iba de un lado a otro buscando algo.

— ¿Qué buscas?

— El montón de ropa, allí estaba la camisa que quería ponerme— se detuvo en seco y los policías vieron como su expresión cambiaba y su mirada se iluminaba. — Parece que tengo una visita inesperada, pensar que se ha acordado de mi cumpleaños me hace tan feliz— su voz reflejaba emoción y alegría, no sabían de quién se trataba, pero seguro que era alguien importante, pues consiguió alterarla.

— En serio Kate, tienes que contarme cómo consigues que la puerta se abra automáticamente, sería un sueño hecho realidad tenerla en mi casa— dijo una mujer portadora de una voz cálida y maternal que te envolvía en calidez, no era muy mayor, rondaría los 40, iba acompañada de una adolescente que se quedó boquiabierta al ver el aspecto de la vampiresa.

— ¿Nos harías el honor de presentarnos? — Gohan preguntó, haciendo que ella dejara su búsqueda y se acercara a donde estaban todos.

— Gohan, Videl, ella es María,mi vecina y mi profesora de historia y, por tanto, será compañera vuestra durante todo el curso, la amo como a una madre, ella me ha cambiado y quien la acompaña es su hija, Naomi, es un año mayor que yo y comienza la universidad.

— Kate, vístete. Si estás buscando ropa, la tienes detrás de ti, ahora, ponte algo— el tono severo de la recién llegada provocó que terminara de vestirse en un tiempo récord. — Así mejor, ahora ven aquí, sé que estás deseando que te abrace— la mujer extendió sus brazos y la vampiresa se acurrucó entre ellos gustosamente.

— Feliz cumpleaños y gracias por haber nacido, contigo no hay un día aburrido en clase y nada sería lo mismo sin ti, sé que un profesor debe ser imparcial, pero, sabes que eres mi favorita y que te quiero como a una hija— susurró afectuosamente acariciando sus cabellos y besando su frente, para más tarde colocarle un delicado colgante de plata que llevaba la constelación de virgo.

La hija de ésta se unió también al abrazo y le felicitó a su manera: "Felicidades, será muy aburrido no poder verte a diario y prométeme que cuidarás de mi madre como llevas haciendo todo este año, la verdad, es una pena no poder estar a vuestro lado"

— Tenemos que irnos ya, estamos esperando visita. Para terminar de celebrarlo, búscame a principios de curso y te invito a lo que quieras en un recreo, te lo prometo. Pásalo bien y sonríe, no tienes ningún motivo por el que no hacerlo— con eso se despidieron madre e hija, siendo escoltadas hasta la puerta por la cumpleañera, quien tras cerrar la puerta y regresar al salón se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas.

Había tanto en su mente, se había jurado a sí misma que no volvería a acercarse ni a encariñarse con nadie más, porque lo único que le trae eso es dolor, todas las personas importantes para ella estaban muertas o resultaron gravemente heridas por su culpa, pero en esta ocasión le era imposible no hacerlo, extrañaba tanto una figura maternal, alguien que la consolara, aconsejara y escuchara.

— Kate, sabes que no deberías jugar con los humanos— regañó Gohan, él no conocía la verdad de todo eso, pero sabía que jamás se había relacionado con humanos para asegurar su protección y bienestar.

— ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Esto es real y me odio por eso! No estoy jugando con nadie, vivo en una angustia permanente porque tengo miedo de que les ocurra algo malo, no entiendes lo duro que es que todas las personas que te rodean hayan muerto, no puedes comprenderme, yo nací muerta y no moriré jamás. ¡Mis padres fueron asesinados por mi culpa! ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubiera nacido, solo traigo problemas! ¿Acaso crees que fue agradable lo que tuve que hacer? ¿Crees que disfruté cuando vi los cadáveres de mis padres y supe que tendría que beber hasta la última gota de su sangre? Tengo insomnio porque todos los recuerdos de mis padres me atormentan, me atormenta recordar a todas las personas que he querido y que en este momento están siendo comida de las lombrices. ¡No tengo un motivo real por el que vivir! ¡Estoy vacía y totalmente rota, no vivo por mí, vivo cumpliendo lo que se espera de mí, vivo para vengar la muerte de mis padres! ¡Me gustaría tener una vida normal y poder relacionarme, no aislarme para evitar que mi sed de sangre se manifieste y termine matando a alguien! ¿Sabes lo duro que es llegar a casa y que no haya nadie e irte sola? Nadie te habla, nadie te pregunta, eres invisible y los demás te utilizan por su propia conveniencia, no le importas a nadie, te utilizan y te tiran como a algo viejo e inútil. No tengo a nadie…— jamás hubieran imaginado que explotaría de esa manera, llevaba tanto tiempo guardándose todo.

— ¿Puede explicarme alguien por qué está llorando? ¡Seguro que has sido tú Gohan, no tienes el tacto suficiente como para tratar con alguien como ella! — un joven que portaba una caja enorme se acercó a él dejando la caja con delicadeza y lo cogió por el cuello de su camisa fulminándolo con la mirada, era mucho más alto que él, de cabello plateado corto y alborotado, ojos amatista, una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo recorría su masculino y atractivo rostro, una tez bronceada y una musculatura tan trabajada, desarrollada y tonificada como la del empresario.

La joven paró de llorar en el mismo momento en el que escuchó esa voz tan familiar y que tanto extrañaba, lo miró con los ojos aguados y se lanzó sobre él, para continuar llorando y empapando su camiseta. El recién llegado la abrazó protectoramente, acercándola a su pecho para calmarla con los latidos de su corazón.

— No pasa nada, llora todo lo que necesites, estoy aquí para ti, vivo por ti. No estás sola, me tienes a mí, yo seré tu compañero por toda la eternidad, recuerda que les hice una promesa a tus padres antes de que nacieras de que te cuidaría, atesoraría y protegería y eso pienso hacer.

— ¿Eso significa que no estás enfadado conmigo?

— Jamás podría molestarme con mi razón de ser, no pienses que te dejé porque me harté de ti. Quise darte alas y que vivieras por ti y para ti, pero parece que me equivoqué, has estado sufriendo y reprimiéndote estos dos años. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, desde que mis padres me dejaron con un conocido suyo no sonreía ni entendía el por qué, entonces llegó la policía a nuestra casa, preguntando por el contenido de ciertas cartas y yo te vi, tan pequeña, frágil y adorable, me acerqué a donde estabas, uno de ellos te tenía arropada entre sus brazos, dormías plácidamente y te despertaste al sentir mi presencia, tus ojos tan bellos me incitaron a tocarte y tú cogiste mi dedo con tu puño tan minúsculo, eso te provocó diversión y comenzaste a sonreír y a reír. En ese momento decidí que protegería tu risa y tu sonrisa, amándote por toda nuestra existencia, incluso aunque tú no sintieras lo mismo yo seguiría protegiéndote desde las sombras— sus palabras consiguieron detener el torrente de lágrimas de la joven, provocando que centrara toda su atención en él.

Sus dedos recorrieron la suavidad de su rostro y sus labios, sus labios secaron sus lágrimas y cubrieron los suyos en un tierno beso, jamás se apartaría de nuevo de su lado, jamás volvería a verla llorar, él la amaba con toda su alma y no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver como sus ojos se tornaban carmesíes y se aproximaban a su cuello, sabía que necesitaba su sangre, la única que calmaba su sed, su caliente lengua recorrió su cuello con lentitud provocando que se estremeciera y finalmente, sus afilados colmillos penetraron su piel con una brutalidad digna de toda la sed que llevaba reprimiendo tanto tiempo.

— Te amo…no pensé que los hechos se desarrollarían de esta manera, pero supongo que es mejor. Te traía una sorpresa para que te hiciera compañía y no estuvieras sola, espera aquí. — después de haberle servido de alimento se alejó de ella en contra de su voluntad.

El peliplata se alejó y cogió con suavidad lo que contenía la caja, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

— Zandro…no puede ser, ¿cómo puede haber una cosita tan preciosa en la naturaleza? — se acercó a él y tomó entre sus brazos a uno de los cachorros que llevaba, un hermoso husky siberiano de pelaje blanco como la nieve y ojos azul hielo. — Es tan adorable, no me digas que este es mi regalo…con verte era mucho más que suficiente— lo abrazó con tanta delicadeza como si estuviera abrazando algo tan frágil como el cristal.

— Son una pareja, yo tengo al macho, tú, a la hembra. Ahora, contesta a mi pregunta, ¿volverías a salir con este idiota que lo único que quiere es hacerte feliz?

— ¿Pero no estabas jugando en la NBA?

— Se acabó mi contrato y terminé mis estudios y preparación para ser policía, todo lo hice por ti.

— Mentiría si dijera que no hubo un solo día en el que no deseé estar junto a ti, sería algo demasiado idiota negarme a tu propuesta, no te he olvidado y no pienso hacerlo— se acercó a él y lo abrazó colocando su cabeza en su pecho.

— No es por interrumpir, pero, ¿entonces contamos con un nuevo vampiro de sangre pura en plantilla?

— Así es, espero poder cumplir con vuestras expectativas.

— Kate, perdona a Gohan, lo único que busca es tu protección, felicidades y toma nuestros regalos, creo que tenéis mucho de lo que hablar. Mañana comenzamos en el instituto, nos veremos la semana que viene que es cuando comienzan las clases, si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarnos.

Gohan se acercó a ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos durante casi un minuto, se sentía tan mal que esa noche no iba a poder dormir.

— Te perdono, ahora suéltame, tu perfume está causando estragos en mi mente— protestó divertida, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

— No es mi culpa, soy irresistible— bromeó con una sonrisa ladeada que relajaba el ambiente.

— Y también tienes un ego con personalidad propia, vámonos, el papeleo nos llama— la joven inspectora lo agarró por la muñeca y salieron de la casa.

— Oh, venga ya, no he salido de la oficina para tener que hacer el mismo trabajo, ¿no podemos fugarnos?

— Me parece que en esta ocasión no.

Y con esa última oración volvieron a la comisaría para cumplir con sus obligaciones, en contra de su voluntad, nadie quería rellenar informes, pero era necesario.

* * *

— ¿Has pensado qué papel cumpliremos en nuestro nuevo trabajo? — preguntó curiosa, interrogándolo con la mirada mientras sostenía un lápiz entre sus labios y nariz.

— Creo que seré el aburrido y serio, pero sexy profesor, ¿crees que me va ese papel? — llamó su atención acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, deteniéndose para torturarla con la distancia.

— Te iría mejor el papel de profesor sexy, simpático y juguetón— contestó tomando la iniciativa, jalándolo por su corbata y besándolo apasionadamente, subiendo la temperatura del ambiente.

— Me quedaré mejor con lo que había pensado, tú eres la única que ve estas facetas, tú serás la profesora autoritaria y mandona por la que todos suspirarán.

— Me gusta la idea, me la quedo.

— ¿Ajá? Yo prefiero quedarme contigo— susurró con picardía, levantándola en sus fuertes brazos, dejándola sobre el escritorio y comenzando a besarla mientras ella aflojaba su corbata y metía sus manos bajo su camisa acariciando toda la inmensidad de su torso.

— Yo me quedo contigo también, nunca he visto una oferta tan tentadora como tú— habló entre besos y caricias.

— ¿Me acompañarías esta noche? Una buena cena y una botella de tu vino favorito, solos tú y yo, ¿qué me dices?

— Que me conoces demasiado bien, pero no me canses demasiado, mañana hay que estar en plena forma.

— Preciosa, no puedo prometerte nada, tú me haces perder el control, pero, si mañana no puedes caminar, te llevaré en mis brazos hasta donde me pidas y haré lo que quieras— tantas indirectas en esa oración empezaban a excitar a la joven.

— Eres un idiota.

— Pero no cualquiera, soy tu idiota.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ¿qué opinan de Kate y de su pasado? ¿Creen que logrará su cometido?


	11. Una nueva experiencia

Hola queridos lectores! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no actualizo este fic, y créanme, no era por gusto. Este fic se lleva todo el tiempo que tenga y más, por algo es una de mis obras maestras jajaja, por ello he conseguido tantos reviews y seguidores. Soy una escritora despiadada, lo sé, pueden martirizarme, no me resistiré XD. Y sin más interrumpiones por mi parte, disfruten de este capítulo que va dedicado a todos ustedes como disculpa. Ha sido escrito con mucho amor y cariño.

* * *

La mañana llegó acompañada de un radiante sol que iluminaba toda la espaciosa y lujosa habitación del joven pelinegro. En la cama se encontraba profundamente dormida su bella compañera de trabajo, totalmente desnuda, tapada solo con una fina sábana de seda blanca.

Gohan estaba en su baño privado dándose una ducha fría, aún sentía descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, el recuerdo de las ardientes y apasionadas caricias que ella le propinaba mientras eran un mismo ser, los profundos arañazos en toda la inmensidad de su espalda y las marcas que cubrían ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Salió envuelto en su albornoz, contemplándose al espejo durante unos momentos, pensando si dejarse la barba de pocos días o afeitarse y si tapar su cicatriz o no. Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de su estómago furioso, por lo que tuvo que posponer su debate interno y preparar el desayuno.

No sabía qué preparar, pero una cosa estaba clara, debía ser rápido, faltaba poco más de una hora para entrar a trabajar en la academia. Finalmente, se decidió por una tortilla con queso, zumo de naranja y café. Una vez que todo estaba terminado, subió directo a su habitación, encontrándose con un cuadro bastante divertido, la joven de ojos azules estaba incorporada en la cama e intentaba ponerse en pie, siendo incapaz de ello, quizá se pasaron la noche anterior, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Parece que alguien no puede dar un paso. — saludó burlón, provocando un sonrojo explosivo en ella al recordar los eventos de la noche anterior con todo tipo de detalles. —Tómate el desayuno, te dará la fuerza necesaria y si no lo hace, yo puedo ayudarte a bañarte y vestirte. — sugirió con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Me temo que rechazaré tu oferta, porque entonces ni nos bañaremos ni nos vestiremos. —dijo antes de llevarse un trozo de tortilla a la boca, la sensación del queso derritiéndose en su boca era muy placentera.

—Podríamos hacer varias cosas a la vez, ¿no crees? —hablaba mientras se acercaba a ella para robarle un beso.

—Sé en lo que estás pensando, pero tenemos que trabajar.

—¿Así que si no tuviéramos que trabajar no dirías que no? —se estaba divirtiendo bastante con esa conversación.

—¿Y tú qué crees? Sería un pecado divino negarse a eso contigo, ¿crees que no me apetece verte bajo la corriente de agua de la ducha con las gotas de agua destacando cada parte de tu perfecto cuerpo, devorándome con la mirada y haciéndome enloquecer? —una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro, estaba devolviéndole todas sus bromas e indirectas multiplicadas por mil.

El joven tragó saliva mordiéndose el labio, acababa de imaginar esa escena y eso lo estaba excitando. Ella se posicionó sobre él con una sensual sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, rodeando su cuello y besándolo con pasión, para más tarde levantarse e irse directa al baño.

—¿Crees que podrías buscarme una ropa adecuada para este trabajo en el armario de tu madre? —preguntó mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo con un jabón de orquídeas blancas.

—¿Profesora sexy y dominatrix o profesora normal? —bromeaba con picardía, abriendo el armario de su madre y buscando conjuntos con su mirada.

—Me parece que prefiero el atuendo normalito. —contestó mientras reía, aquel joven era único para hacerla sonreír.

—Es una pena, sabiendo que te vas a pasar la mayor parte del curso en ropa deportiva, ¿no te apetece ser atrevida?

—Las primeras impresiones son fundamentales, señor Son, no debería olvidarse de ello. —decía en tono juguetón una vez que salió de la ducha, entrando a la habitación tal y como tantas veces la había imaginado—. Además, no vamos a estar todo el curso, no somos profesores, somos policías. Creo que con que estemos un mes tenemos de sobra para acabar con el narcotráfico en el instituto.

Una simple toalla blanca envolvía su cuerpo y su cabello azabache, largo y sedoso caía mojado y revuelto sobre su espalda.

—Supongo que tienes razón, tú ganas, escoge alguna de estas camisas que combine con este pantalón y esos zapatos de tacón. —sugirió después de echarle una ojeada, conocía los colores que más le favorecían.

—Siempre tan obediente. Creo que me quedaré con la camisa blanca ajustada, prefiero llevar algo clásico.

—¿Clásico? Eso no suena muy tú. —comentó una vez que había comenzado a vestirse con un traje completo de lino. La chaqueta, el chaleco y los pantalones eran de color gris medio y la camisa de un tono morado delicado, nada estridente, prefirió no llevar corbata porque hacía bastante calor y un cinturón y unos zapatos negros eran los que terminaban de configurar su atuendo.

—No siempre puedo ser explosiva, debo guardar mis ases, ¿no crees?

Ambos estaban listos al fin, aunque se estaban dando los últimos retoques. Videl repasaba su cabello peinado con unas ondas sueltas gracias a la espuma y Gohan estaba perfumándose y poniéndose su reloj favorito.

—¿Mi preciosa novia está lista ya?

—Podemos irnos.

Y con eso cerraron la puerta, bajaron al garaje privado del señor empresario multimillonario y la joven se quedó boquiabierta, jamás pensó encontrar tal colección de coches y motos deportivos en el mismo lugar, todos brillantes y sin una mota de polvo. Jamás entendería a Gohan y su habilidad de elegir uno de todos ellos, ella estaría pensando todo el día y debido a su indecisión, decidiría ir andando.

—¿BMW, Mercedes o Porsche? Esos son los más discretos de mi colección, el resto lo dejaremos para cuando sean necesarios.

—Es una decisión difícil, pero me quedo con el Porsche 911 Carrera S.

—No te culpo, es magnético. Verás cuando estemos en el exterior, su color plateado reflejará la luz del sol con su misma intensidad. ¿Subes o pretendes quedarte observando su majestuosidad? Lo mejor será cuando lo escuches rugir.

* * *

Jamás se cansaría de ver conducir a su guapo novio, desprendía seguridad y confianza, además, cuando conducía sus ojos obtenían un matiz de seriedad poco frecuente en él. Parecía mentira que iban en uno de los coches más rápidos y potentes, la suavidad y delicadeza que empleaba al conducir provocaba que te sintieras sobre una nube. Gohan podía ser arriesgado y loco o delicado y responsable a la hora de conducir, todo dependía de si era una carrera ilegal, una persecución o un viaje normal y tranquilo.

A pesar de todos los contratiempos matutinos, llegaron justo a tiempo y cuando sus compañeros vieron salir a Gohan de aquel coche se sintieron minúsculos ante aquel carisma que desprendía, iba perfectamente peinado con cera dejando movilidad y soltura a su cabello a la vez que llevaba cada mechón en su lugar correspondiente, no podían adivinar su mirada, pues llevaba las Ray-Ban, solo podían contemplar su sonrisa segura. Todo empeoró cuando vieron como le abría la puerta del copiloto a una despampanante y distinguida joven de cabellos azabaches ondulados y dos zafiros como ojos.

—Gohan… creo que nos hemos pasado un poco. —susurró a su oído disimuladamente.

—Creo que el Mercedes o el BMW hubieran sido una elección más acertada. —suspiró divertido mientras colocaba sus gafas de sol sobre su cabeza y mostraba sus profundos y serenos ojos negros.

—Me siento observada. —protestaba con una sonrisa complicada mientras colocaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oído y enlazaba su brazo con el masculino, comenzando a caminar sin dejar de llamar la atención.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Gohan y espero poder trabajar a su lado todo lo bien que pueda, daré lo mejor de mí. Esa ha sido mi presentación como compañero, ahora, como policía infiltrado debo decirles que tengan cuidado y estén atentos al detalle. Estamos aquí por el tráfico de drogas, no se olviden de ello. ¿Se me olvida algo? —advirtió mirando a todos a los ojos, finalizando con una mirada dulce a la pelinegra.

—Creo que ha sido perfecto. Yo soy Videl y tal y como ha dicho mi compañero, mi objetivo principal es acabar con el tráfico de droga y no pienso descansar hasta cumplirlo. Solo estaremos trabajando un mes, cubrimos bajas. —informó con una voz y mirada decidida, por algo era inspectora, su cargo no era solo el título, sino también su actitud frente a las cosas.

—Pasemos a la sala de profesores, allí hablaremos tranquilamente. —sugirió el director.

—Bueno, quizá podríamos pensar la posibilidad de organizar un viaje de varios días para comprobar el comportamiento de los alumnos antes y durante el viaje. Los policías se encargarían de ir junto con algún profesor que inspire más confianza dentro de los alumnos. —propuso mirando a cierta profesora de Historia, la cual comenzó a reír cuando vio su mirada sobre ella.

—Vaya indirecta más directa, haré lo que pueda para ayudar.

—Es una idea interesante, me gusta, ¿qué opinas, Videl?

—Nadie sospechará nada, es perfecta.

—Ahora, respecto a nuestras funciones como profesores, sabemos cuales son las clases más problemáticas en ese aspecto y nos gustaría ser sus profesores. Tenemos espías en el instituto, las clases son 2ºA, 2ºC, 2ºE Y 2ºF, con esas clases entre los dos tendremos bastante información como para cerrar el caso.

—De acuerdo, no hay ninguna objeción. Aquí tenéis vuestros horarios, las programaciones y el temario que debéis impartir. Sabemos que cumpliréis con vuestro trabajo y contáis con todo nuestro apoyo.

A pesar de su insistencia, los del ministerio solo le concedieron el puesto de profesora de educación física a Videl, Gohan recibió el cargo de profesor de matemáticas y economía, quizá creyeron que era un desperdicio tener al director general de una de las multinacionales más importantes en algo que no fuera la economía.

Si no tuvieran contactos dentro del instituto, jamás imaginarían que ahí había problemas con las drogas. Todos los alumnos en su mayoría eran ejemplares y correctos, aunque solo era una fachada, en su interior se escondían personas con una gran dependencia a dichas sustancias, personas perversas, dispuestas a todo por conseguir su suministro.

Gohan se convirtió en el profesor estricto y serio de matemáticas, con un aspecto cuidado y un aura y físico que provocaba que todas sus estudiantes se desvivieran por quedarse después de clase con la excusa de una duda, a veces era cierto, otras solo querían comprobar cómo era fuera de las clases, pero no lo conseguirían. Tal era el interés que despertaba que incluso muchos de sus alumnos se apuntaron al viaje organizado solo para satisfacer su curiosidad y obtener respuestas. Sin quererlo se había convertido en un «reclamo turístico».

Videl también causó sensación. Su carácter fuerte y autoritario y su bella sonrisa hacían que todos sus alumnos fueran detrás de ella, elogiándola y preguntando cosas personales. Su figura atlética y cuidada, junto con sus hermosos ojos eran su marca personal, todos suspiraban y babeaban por ella, a pesar de la dureza que mostraba durante las clases.

Kate actuaba en las sombras como siempre, siguiendo a los grupos señalados y grabando fragmentos de conversaciones que podrían ser considerados como pruebas valiosas, e incluso fue capaz de fotografiar los intercambios y que se vieran sus rostros. Aquella adolescente tenía el potencial necesario para hacer lo que quisiera, su mayor problema era la falta de interés que demostraba en todo lo que no fuera música, historia, arte o algo relacionado con la policía.

Ellos fueron recopilando pruebas, para la fecha del viaje tenían todo lo necesario para meterlos entre rejas, pero prefirieron tener un mayor número que llevar a juicio. Pobres alumnos ajenos a todo lo que se enfrentaban. Ilusionados por el viaje, deseosos por satisfacer su curiosidad.

* * *

Todo el plan estaba estudiado a la perfección, María sería la que pondría el ambiente acogedor repleto de confianza y ellos actuarían aprovechándolo, cuando menos lo esperaran.

Se encontraban en una discoteca, bailando, bebiendo y disfrutando de la música. Gohan se encontraba solo sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones mientras disfrutaba de su whisky con hielo, saboreando cada trago al notar todos los matices de aquella bebida, su mirada estaba perdida entre el gentío, fija en su princesa que hablaba con María, se habían hecho grandes amigas en muy poco tiempo. Ya entendía por qué Kate se sentía de esa forma a su alrededor, ella era una persona maravillosa y única, cuya aura te envuelve en calidez.

Las chicas lo vieron solo y con esa aparente mirada melancólica y se acercaron para hacerle compañía, sentándose junto a él sin dejarle espacio personal.

—Vaya, el serio profesor parece ser un duro bebedor.

—¿No te gustaría pasar el rato con nosotras?

—Te envuelve un aura magnética y misteriosa, queremos conocerte.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que estaban siendo contemplados por la inspectora de ojos marinos, bebió lo último que le quedaba de su copa de vodka con naranja y se acercó a aquel rincón donde algunas estaban intentando ligar con su hombre. Generalmente no se consideraba celosa, pero tratándose de Gohan, su cuerpo actuaba instintivamente. Confiaba plenamente en su amante, pero las estudiantes eran unos monstruos hormonados y descerebrados que suspiraban a cada movimiento que hacía el pelinegro. Iba a salvarlo y, de paso, a demostrar su propiedad.

—Chicas, ni yo mismo me conozco. ¿Por qué no intentáis ligar con alguno de los chicos? No tengo interés en vosotras, tengo novia y jamás la dejaría por nada en el mundo. Lo siento, pero no quiero problemas. —hablaba mientras giraba su copa, centrando su mirada en el giro de los cubitos y sintiendo como ciertas manos femeninas que conocía a la perfección se posaban sobre sus hombros.

—Gohan, tengo frío, ¿me prestarías tu chaqueta? —la joven comenzó con su ataque. Gohan era suyo y tendría que demostrárselo a todas esas chicas que babeaban por él. No podía culparlas, ese semi-saiyan era un cóctel de facetas, comportamientos y sentimientos irresistible.

—Por supuesto, toma, espero que sirva para que entres en calor. —contestó con caballerosidad, quitándose su chaqueta americana negra y poniéndola con suma delicadeza sobre los hombros de la joven que llevaba un precioso vestido rojo de noche que realzaba su figura.

—Gracias… ¿qué haría yo sin ti? —preguntaba acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, desviándose y besándolo en la comisura de sus labios, haciendo que la mente y el corazón del moreno dieran un vuelco e instintivamente la tomara con delicadeza por la muñeca mientras la sujetaba con suavidad por su cintura y la besaba con pasión—. ¡Vamos a bailar, estamos en una discoteca! —no le dio tiempo a opinar, se lo llevó a la pista de baile, dejando a las alumnas estupefactas por lo que acababan de contemplar.

Los policías eran el centro de atención, quién se hubiera imaginado que el aburrido profesor y la misteriosa profesora serían una pareja tan explosiva. Ahí se encontraban, bailando pegados, dejándose llevar por la música y por sus sentimientos.

—¿No crees que deberíamos guardar las apariencias? — decía la joven envolviendo sus brazos tras el cuello de Gohan mientras que él posaba sus manos en sus caderas.

—Estamos infiltrados, disfruta del momento, déjate llevar, libérate. —susurraba apasionadamente junto a su oído, recorriendo su espalda con unas ardientes caricias, haciendo que leves suspiros se escaparan de sus labios.

Para la sorpresa de ambos, comenzó a sonar Halo de Beyoncé cambiando de un ritmo rápido y libre a un ritmo lento, íntimo y romántico.

 _Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby, they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound_

 _I found a way to let you win  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

—Parece que esta canción fue hecha para nosotros. —susurraba amorosamente, llevando su cabeza al pecho del joven para escuchar el ritmo de su corazón. Era acelerado, ella sonrió porque sabía que era la causante.

 _It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you break it  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

—Tienes razón. Siempre me gustó esta canción, pero ahora que me doy cuenta de la letra se convertirá en una de mis favoritas.

—Eres mi ángel. —dijeron ambos al unísono, chocando sus frentes con ternura y sintiendo como la música los transportaba a momentos pasados que reflejaba la canción.

 _I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo_

 _Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

 _I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

Al mismo tiempo que finalizaba la canción, ellos se fundieron en un tierno beso lleno de amor y sinceridad. Eran felices por haberse conocido.

Después de aquella pieza sentimental, salieron al callejón a tomar algo de aire y pillando in fraganti a todos aquellos que traficaban, era su oportunidad perfecta. Estaban todos reunidos, contando dinero e intercambiando material.

—Parecía que jamás íbamos a pillaros en el momento perfecto, habéis sido cuidadosos, pero no lo suficiente. Os felicito.

—Quedáis detenidos por tráfico de drogas. —terminó Videl comenzando a esposar a uno de los alumnos más influyentes.

—Al igual que por posesión de armas sin licencia. Ni se te ocurra disparar, si tú lo haces, yo podría hacerlo y créeme, si alguien daña a lo que más amo, no vacilaré en apretar el gatillo. —advirtió el pelinegro arrebatando una de las armas de una patada y otras utilizando sus puños, llevando a todos al suelo golpeados. Allí sería más fácil esposarlos.

—Parece que habéis olvidado que todo lo que digáis o hagáis puede ser utilizado en vuestra contra delante de un tribunal. Tenéis derecho a permanecer en silencio y a contratar abogados, si no podéis pagarlos se os asignarán abogados de oficio.

Kate había salido momentos antes de ese espectáculo de golpes y se había mostrado imparcial, había visto como salían y quería ver como terminaba aquella corta, pero importante misión. Había sido todo un éxito, gracias a su información, el triunfo estuvo asegurado. Ahí estaba, oculta aprovechando las sombras que creaba uno de los muros de ladrillo, atenta a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Los detenidos protestaban e intentaban liberarse de las esposas, llegando incluso a probar a golpear a ambos detectives, algo demasiado arriesgado, pues terminaron inconscientes al intentar resistirse.

—Llamaré a la comisaría, la operación ha terminado.

—No creo que puedan llegar aquí en poco tiempo. Recuerda que estamos a más de cinco horas de automóvil. —opinó la joven, olvidando con quien estaba tratando.

—Tranquila, llegarán en menos de lo que piensas. Nunca te he fallado ni mentido, ¿por qué debía hacerlo ahora? —contestó con una sonrisa desafiante. Esa parte de él seguía siendo igual que cuando comenzaron a trabajar juntos—. Papá, abuelo, venid aquí lo más rápido posible. Tenemos a los camellos y muchas pruebas, ¿verdad Kate? Sal de tu escondite, puedo sentir tu ki y sé que has inmortalizado los intercambios en tu teléfono móvil.

—Danos medio minuto. —decían ambos comisarios desde la otra línea mientras cogían sus armas y sus placas, para que más tarde Goku los teletransportara al mismo callejón donde todo había sucedido.

—¿Nos llamabas? Pues aquí estamos. —informó Goku apoyando su espalda contra los ladrillos en una actitud despreocupada.

—Os veo bien chicos, podéis seguir divirtiéndoos, nosotros nos encargamos del resto. —saludó Bardock aproximándose a ellos con su típica sonrisa ladeada de aspecto seguro, algo que había heredado su nieto—. Parece que nos será sencillo llevarlos a todos ya que están inconscientes, un trabajo impecable tal y como siempre. Vaya Kate, estás hecha toda una belleza, me gusta ese cambio de look, las mechas plateadas y tu color natural te dan un aspecto interesante y enigmático.

—Me cansé del morado y tenía ganas de experimentar, nada más. —contestó ignorando el resto del cumplido, mentiría si dijera que no se sintió feliz.

Tras eso, todos regresaron al local y siguieron disfrutando de la bebida, música y compañía mutua. La noche se hizo más corta de lo esperado y regresaron al hotel cuando estaba amaneciendo, probablemente tendrían problemas para despertar a los muchachos a la hora de desayunar, era el último día y debían regresar para su pesar.

Tal y como supusieron, nadie estaba abajo a la hora del desayuno y todos los policías se miraron con complicidad y una sonrisa maliciosa. Vampiresa, semi-saiyan y humana, todos irían a despertar al resto. Se repartieron cada una de las plantas del hotel que ocupaba el alumnado y por petición de la joven de ojos grises, ella se quedó con el piso donde se encontraba la profesora de Historia.

—Chicos, dejadme a María a mí. Normalmente está de muy mal humor si no descansa lo suficiente. Vosotros podríais correr peligro, yo no.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer para despertarlos. Nos vemos aquí en un cuarto de hora. ¡Qué comience la Operación Despertar!

Con esas palabras comenzaron a subir las escaleras a un ritmo vertiginoso, golpeando puertas y poniendo marchas militares como despertador. Una vez que conseguían despertar a los de una habitación, el resto era mucho más sencillo. Teniendo una puerta abierta y aprovechando que todas sus habitaciones tenían balcón, era bastante obvio que ellos harían «balconing» Puede que no fuera lo más seguro, pero sí lo más efectivo y juzgando que todos eran agentes de élite entrenados y dos de ellos podían volar y levitar, el peligro era inexistente.

Los rostros de sorpresa combinada con somnolencia de todos los que eran despertados no tenían precio, simplemente eran dignos de un Óscar o un Grammy a la mejor expresión. Nadie pensaba que estarían tan locos para llegar a esos extremos y técnicas. Un profesor entrando por la ventana y comenzando a cantar, eso asustaría a cualquiera.

Pobre de Kate, despertar a su profesora favorita fue lo más arriesgado que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Llamó a la puerta varias veces y no encontró respuesta, la llamó y tampoco, tragó saliva pensando en la última alternativa que le quedaba, entrar por el balcón. Dicho y hecho, entró por la ventana con sumo cuidado y dejando ambas hojas abiertas para que la luz y el viento la despertaran. Se aproximó a su cama llamándola con dulzura, consiguiendo que fuera arrastrada a la cama, siendo presa de sus brazos y teniendo su rostro contra sus senos, una posición bastante incómoda. Tuvo que emplear alguno de sus poderes para liberarse y recuperar su respiración normal, jamás imagino que la figura de aquella mujer se conservara tan bien, casi seguro iba al gimnasio.

—María, han preparado un café especial para ti en el hotel, con un aroma exótico, suave y acaramelado que te envuelve. Ah, tienes un angelote en tu habitación, más concretamente sobre tu cama. —la vampiresa la conocía a la perfección, sabía de su amor por el café y de su odio incondicional a aquellos angelotes tan típicos del Renacimiento y de Rafael Sanzio.

El efecto fue inmediato, se despertó al momento totalmente horrorizada, buscando con una mirada desnortada el cuadro que tanto odiaba, suspirando aliviada cuando comprobó que era mentira y quedándose boquiabierta cuando vio quien se encontraba allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí y cómo has entrado? —preguntó frotando sus ojos mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—Te has dormido y como no contestabas ni a la puerta ni a llamadas he tenido que entrar por la ventana. Por favor, ¿podrías ponerte algo? —explicó apartando su mirada. Sería difícil mirarla mientras siguiera en ropa interior, sentía un gran respeto por ella y en esos momentos solo le venía a la mente la imagen de ella contra sus pechos. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

—No tengo nada en contra de ningún tipo de gustos, pero jamás pensé que te gustarían las MILFS. Sabía que eras pervertida, pero no tanto. —bromeó con una sonrisa burlona, ni ella sabía por qué la había provocado de aquella manera, necesitaba su café de la mañana.

—¡María! —protestó totalmente roja, sus palabras provocaron que volviera a mirarla—. ¡Ese no es el problema! ¡Me has abrazado contra tu pecho mientras dormías! ¿Quieres que te mire como si no hubiera pasado eso?

—Así que te ha gustado, ¿eh? —continuaba burlándose de ella, era tan divertido verla totalmente sonrojada y buscando excusas. Sabía que todo eso era por el respeto y afecto que le profesaba, pero su actitud bromista no podía reprimirse.

—¿Sigues borracha? ¿Recuerdas quién tuvo que traerte a tu habitación y acostarte? Incluso perdiste la llave y tuve que bajar a recepción.

—No recuerdo nada de las tres últimas horas. Recuérdame que nunca te rete a rondas de chupitos de tequila y vodka. Eres una bebedora resistente. Me va a explotar la cabeza, necesito tomar agua.

—Prometo que no diré nada de lo que pasó anoche. Ven aquí, voy a aliviar ese dolor de cabeza y malestar que tienes.

La morena posó sus manos gélidas en la frente de su profesora, maravillándola con su suavidad y fresquito, se sentía demasiado bien en aquel estado. No solo lo hizo por el frío de su piel, sino que al mismo tiempo que compartía su temperatura corporal, utilizaba sus poderes vampíricos y la aliviaba de la resaca matutina. Lo menos que necesitaban era a una profesora medio ebria y con resaca, vomitando durante el trayecto.

—Me siento como nueva, no sé lo que habrás hecho, pero te lo agradezco. Voy a vestirme. —agradeció besando su mejilla en un acto maternal. Ella sonrió con completa felicidad, realmente era como su madre.

* * *

Ese día era el último que trabajarían como profesores, el tiempo volaba y dar clase no era tan pesado como recibirla. Se encontraban en la sala de profesores tomando un café de máquina, que más que café parecía agua de fregar, las muecas que hacían Gohan y María al beberlo no tenían comparación. Nadie decía nada, esos extraños que llegaron dando la nota se irían siendo unos de ellos. Sufrían y se sentían felices por sus alumnos, ayudaron para mejorar las instalaciones y las relaciones.

—Sé que sabéis que este es nuestro último día aquí, pero es un día normal. Alegrad esas caras, solo somos personas que se mueven en las sombras sin dejar más rastro que nuestras relaciones. Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego. No prometemos nada, pero quizá vengamos a visitaros. —se despidió mientras recogía sus cosas en una caja y Videl lo imitaba.

—Ha sido un placer trabajar con personas tan profesionales y capacitadas como vosotros. —habló el director, siendo seguido por un asentimiento de todos y un aplauso general.

El presidente ejecutivo tenía razón, solo era un hasta luego, pues al día siguiente les llegó un paquete con una nota escrita con una caligrafía cuidada, cursiva y elegante.

 _«Queridos compañeros, tanto Videl como yo les agradecemos su hospitalidad y paciencia con nosotros. Este mes ha sido una experiencia inolvidable y como muestra de agradecimiento aquí tienen un pequeño regalo de mi parte. Me preocupa vuestra salud si seguís tomando ese café tan horrible. Disfrutad de la máquina expreso que os he comprado. No acepto devoluciones»_

Ese era el mensaje que había dejado Gohan, tan bromista y detallista como siempre. Nada se escapaba a sus sentidos, no importaba a lo que se dedicara, siempre triunfaría.

* * *

¿Qué opinan del Gohan detallista? Su paladar refinado no pudo aguantar ese café mucho tiempo. Videl celosa y defendiendo con uñas y dientes a su hombre y un toque cómico. Creo que es completito jaja. Debo advertirles que en el próximo capítulo todo dará un giro inesperado. ¿Tienen alguna idea de qué será? Comenten y especulen, ya saben cuál es la recompensa, una información jugosa y exclusiva para el ganador.


	12. Sangre de tormenta

El joven Gohan estaba inmerso en una de las reuniones más importantes que había tenido desde que era el director ejecutivo de la empresa, una reunión asombrosa y totalmente hipnotizante, tanto que le era imposible apartar su atención del portavoz.

La habitación en total silencio, todos los presentes parecían haber quedado mudos, nadie decía nada, lo único que podía escucharse con claridad era el sonido de la lluvia fuerte y la voz del conferenciante.

El cielo cubierto de cúmulos negros en la inmensidad y majestuosidad de la noche se iluminó, al mismo tiempo que un enorme estruendo se hizo presente. Un rayo acababa de caer acompañado de un trueno, que provocó un corte de electricidad general en toda la ciudad.

—Guarden la calma, señores, no hay nada que temer. —tranquilizó el pelinegro con una voz serena—. Lo mejor será quedarnos en nuestro sitio.

—Me alegro de haber terminado antes de esto. —suspiró aliviado uno de sus socios.

No sabía si el escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el rayo impactaba contra la tierra era producto de aquel fenómeno o quizá de su sexto sentido. Quería pensar que nada malo había ocurrido, pero su sexto sentido nunca se equivocaba. Miró la luna llena, con una mirada perdida y pensativo, rezando para que su amada se encontrara bien.

«Espero que estés a cubierto, la tormenta os habrá pillado por sorpresa, mal día para un acto público y por desgracia no estoy a tu lado para cederte mi chaqueta. Me sabe tan mal no haber podido asistir a tu discurso, espero que puedas perdonarme, eso de tener más de un trabajo y de una identidad es algo agotador.»

Mientras su mente era ocupada por esos pensamientos, algo devastador ocurrió cuando todos los policías estaban tranquilizando a los aturdidos espectadores, que temblorosos se movían de un sitio a otro, chocando unos con otros debido a la oscuridad total. Parecía que alguien esperaba la oportunidad para cumplir con su misión, portando unas gafas de visión nocturna y un francotirador abatió a la inspectora de homicidios más célebre de la Policía Z. Cuando sus compañeros se dieron cuenta era demasiado tarde para actuar, Bardock la llevó al suelo, evitando que la bala la atravesara. El disparo fue limpio y meditado, penetró tan cerca de su corazón que, sin intervención quirúrgica, moriría.

—¡Llamad a una ambulancia! ¡Videl, resiste, no puedes morir sin vengar a tu madre! —Bardock suplicaba a gritos desgarrados, llevando sus manos a la herida para evitar que la hemorragia fuera a peor.

Momentos más tarde, los tres policías restantes que conformaban junto con la recién abatida la segunda generación, sintieron como si algo explotara en su interior, Zandro, Kate y Gohan llevaron su mano al pecho, arrugando su ropa con rabia mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. El semi-saiyan notó como el ki de su compañera se desplomó, no podía quedarse quieto.

—Algo malo ha ocurrido, Shinya, te dejo al mando. Mi intuición nunca falla y me dice que quien más amo está al borde de la muerte. —ordenó en un susurro casi inaudible y aprovechando la penumbra que reinaba en la sala de reuniones, saltó por una ventana y voló a toda velocidad rumbo a donde se encontraba el ki de Videl en un estado crítico.

Cuando aterrizó sobre el césped húmedo, coincidió con Kate y Zandro, contemplando una escena que rompió su corazón en tantos pedazos que serían imposibles de contar. Ella estaba tendida sobre una camilla, la transportaban al hospital y siguiendo con su mirada ya acostumbrada a la oscuridad, vio como el rastro de sangre le llevaba a un punto donde un charco de su propia sangre cubría el césped y a su lado se encontraba su abuelo, petrificado, contemplando la sangre que cubría sus manos. Jamás olvidaría el rostro de esa mujer bella y fuerte que en esos momentos era pálido y débil y se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Sintió como una ola de calor, rabia y poder invadía su ser, aquella sensación ardía e inundaba cada célula de su cuerpo, sus manos se encontraban en su cabeza y revolvían su cabello, tirando de él con fuerza y desesperación.

—¡VIDEL! —con ese grito animal, digno del rey de la sabana, todo su poder oculto comenzó a emerger de él, materializándose y atrayendo a infinidad de rayos que impactaban a su alrededor. No permitiría jamás que alguien le arrebatara lo que más amaba y atesoraba—. ¡NO SÉ SI ME ESCUCHAS CAPULLO! ¡JURO QUE TE ENCONTRARÉ Y TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! ¡EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE MIS OJOS TE VEAN ME ABALANZARÉ SOBRE TI SIN PIEDAD!

Ese grito se escuchó por toda la ciudad, erizando la piel de cada uno de sus habitantes. Frente a un semáforo en rojo se encontraba un sujeto sospechoso de mirada pirada y una mueca sádica y siniestra, al mismo tiempo que enfadado.

—¡Maldito policía! Si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, la bala la hubiera atravesado tal y como ocurrió con su madre. Parece que tendré que esperar un tiempo hasta que todo se olvide y pueda volver a actuar. La próxima vez no fallaré.

—¡Hijo, tranquilízate! —advirtió Goku, temeroso de que algún rayo golpeara a un civil.

—¡No puedo! ¿Por qué no habéis actuado? ¿Acaso no sabéis que el asesino de su madre sigue suelto?

Su personalidad calmada se había esfumado, se abalanzó sobre su padre y comenzó a golpearlo con una fuerza desconocida en él. Nunca había sido rival para él, pero su fuerza aumentó, haciendo que la brecha que separaba a ambos se volviera de dimensiones interplanetarias. Kate reaccionó utilizando sus poderes, de lo contrario, mataría a su propio padre.

—¡Cálmate! Todo va a salir bien. Iremos con ella, lo que más necesita es tu apoyo. Tu padre no tiene culpa de esto, no hace falta que lo mates. —dijo Kate una vez que llevó a Gohan al suelo, no estaba más calmado, pero al menos estaba preso gracias a sus maravillosos poderes.

Lo único que consiguió devolverlo a su actitud habitual fue imaginar la sonrisa de Videl, se levantó y comenzó a correr rumbo al hospital, no esperaría a nadie, si querían alcanzarlo, que corrieran a su ritmo. Lo único que realmente le importaba estaba a punto de esfumarse de su vida. La lluvia se mezclaba con sus lágrimas y empapaba su cuerpo y su carísimo traje, pero a quién le importaba aquello, su mente solo pensaba en ella. Los vampiros lo siguieron y dieron gracias a su velocidad sobrenatural, que aun así era insuficiente para alcanzarlo y seguir su ritmo.

Llegaron donde estaba ella, a punto de entrar al quirófano, había perdido tanta sangre que el color de su piel era tan pálido como el blanco de las paredes.

Pasaban las horas y ella no salía, por mucho que preguntaba nadie decía nada. Estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza cuando el cirujano salió con una mirada tranquila, logró levantar su ánimo.

—Todo ha salido bien, aunque debido a la falta de riego sanguíneo en el cerebro puede presentar problemas tales como amnesia. Normalmente es temporal, con un poco de tiempo se recuperará.

—Muchas gracias, doctor. —expresó aliviado y estrechando su mano.

—Si no hubiera estado el problema de la bala, podríamos haberla curado con nuestra sangre o con el tanque de sanación, pero esto necesitaba una cirugía urgente.

—¿Quién hubiera pensado que en el mismo día que ninguno de nosotros estaba con ella intentarían matarla?

—¿No te preocupa su amnesia, Gohan?

—Eso es algo secundario. Saber que está bien y fuera de peligro es lo que más me importa en estos momentos. Solo tendré que volver a enamorarla, lo haré tantas veces como sea necesario.

—Gohan… si no recuerdo mal, ¿no habías comprado un anillo de compromiso? —Zandro decidió unirse a la conversación.

—No importa, ella es mi vida y mi razón. Cuidaré de ella tal y como hice y la enamoraré de una forma tan sutil que terminará recordando todo lo que vivimos. Chicos, parece que ya podemos pasar a la habitación, entrad primero, tengo que hacer una llamada.

El policía suspiró mirando el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla de su IPhone, tenía que hacerlo, no había otra opción.

—Hijo, ¿qué ocurre?

—Mamá, escucha. Renuncio temporalmente a la empresa. Necesito estar al lado de Videl, casi la matan y no pude hacer nada. El médico dice que tiene amnesia, por lo que no recordará nada de mí. —comenzó a soltar todo lo que lo atormentaba y sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—¿La amas?

—Claro, es mi único y primer amor. Mi vida tiene sentido gracias a ella.

—Si la amas, es más que suficiente, sé todo lo que puede hacer el amor. Solo piensa una cosa, si tú eres feliz, tu padre y yo también. Tranquilo, te cubriré y te pasaré el dinero de tu sueldo hasta que te sientas con fuerza para volver a dirigir la empresa.

—Mamá…te quiero. No cambies nunca.

—Siempre serás mi pequeño y haré cualquier cosa por ti, no lo olvides.

—Gracias. —con ese suspiro terminó la llamada y se armó de valor para entrar a la habitación.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad y allí se encontraba ella, con una vía, suero y oxígeno. Parecía haber recobrado un poco de su color y dormía plácidamente. Pensar que el día anterior la había tenido entre sus sábanas, contemplándola totalmente embobado mientras dormía, abrazándola, besándola. Esos pensamientos provocaban un nudo en su garganta, se sentó en la silla que había a su lado y tomando su mano con delicadeza comenzó a sollozar.

Ella estaba bien, no la había perdido, solo había perdido parte de su memoria, él solo era un simple desconocido, nadie importante en su vida. Ella lo era todo para él, su amada, su princesa, su vida. El amor era un arma de doble filo, te hacía el hombre más feliz o el más desdichado del mundo, te lo daba todo y en el mismo momento te arrebataba más de lo que habías recibido. No solo no había amor, tampoco había amistad, compañerismo, no se conocían.

Los vampiros se fueron dejando intimidad a la pareja, el pelinegro se durmió entre lágrimas y despertó cuando sintió un leve movimiento a su lado. Ella había despertado.

—Perdona, pero no te conozco de nada. ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —preguntó con desconfianza, sus muros habían vuelto a levantarse.

—Cierto, lo siento, qué descortés por mi parte. Mi nombre es Gohan, soy tu compañero, un inspector de homicidios tal y como tú. Quizá te preguntes por qué estás aquí, si te encuentras bien, te lo contaré. —habló con suavidad, soltando su mano en contra de su voluntad. Sintió como su interior se desmoronaba al escuchar aquellas palabras. Habían vuelto a la casilla de salida.


	13. Un caso especial

—Es extraño, no recuerdo tener compañero, de hecho, no recuerdo nada.

—No te agobies y escucha, estoy aquí para ti, somos compañeros y puedes confiar en mí. Alguien intentó asesinarte, has pasado más de doce horas en el quirófano y como consecuencia de tal pérdida de sangre has desarrollado una amnesia temporal. —contaba mirando a través de esos ojos que lo volvían loco, los cuales comenzaban a tornarse vidriosos.

«Una policía sin memoria reciente y lesionada no sirve para nada. Soy una inútil.» pensaba y sin percatarse comenzó a llorar, su única devoción era su trabajo y acababa de fallar.

Su cuerpo se tensó, para después relajarse al sentir como aquel hombre misterioso, increíblemente guapo y que olía bastante bien la confortaba envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella se sintió segura y comenzó a llorar, empapando su traje.

—¿Qué voy a hacer si no recuerdo nada? ¿A qué me dedicaré? ¿Qué será de mí? ¿Sabes qué pasará conmigo cuando me recupere? —preguntó la bella policía con una mirada vidriosa. Desconocía el por qué, pero se sentía segura al lado de aquel hombre que llevaba un traje de mayor valor que toda la habitación y todos los aparatos que se encontraban en ella.

—De momento, céntrate en descansar y recuperarte pronto. Si me disculpas, debo irme, los médicos volverán de aquí a nada. —aconsejó con una sonrisa triste.

—Gohan… mantenme informada de todo lo que ocurra durante mi ausencia. Quizá eso me ayude a recordar. —le imploró, tomándolo por el puño de su chaqueta de seda.

—Te veré todos los días, es una promesa.

Y con eso, el joven salió de la habitación, derrumbando su apariencia de estar perfectamente y comenzando a sollozar, mezclando felicidad y tristeza, ella estaba viva, pero al mismo tiempo él no era nadie en su vida.

Parecía que los criminales y asesinos se tomaron un descanso mientras ella permanecía en el hospital, ningún caso llegó a sus manos, solo se limitaba a ayudar, rellenar informes e infiltrarse en los lugares más peligrosos. Aun así, conseguía sacar tiempo de su ajustada agenda para ir a verla a diario, llevando siempre un obsequio, ya fueran flores, chocolates, muñecos de peluche o hermosas fotos que había tomado.

Durante sus visitas le narraba muchas de sus aventuras, los casos que habían resuelto juntos y todos los problemas que habían superado, aunque nunca mencionó nada sobre sentimientos. No quería agobiarla y mucho menos confundirla.

Antes de lo esperado, llegó el día del alta médica y Gohan decidió llevarla con su padre hasta que terminara de acostumbrarse de nuevo a su vida, ella fue quien lo propuso, después de todo, su padre siempre amó la compañía de su pequeña y amaba pasar tiempo con él.

Allí se encontraban ambos frente a una enorme mansión con unas verjas de forja que la protegían de los curiosos. Aprovechándose de su posición, Videl abrió las rejas y la puerta principal, con un poco de suerte conseguirían sorprender al moreno de ojos grises y cabello afro.

Jamás imaginaron la escena que encontraron al entrar al salón. Satán se encontraba colgando de una soga, totalmente pálido, frío y rígido. A ojos de cualquier persona parecía un suicidio, pero ellos no eran cualquiera, se especializaban en asesinatos.

Videl cayó desplomada sobre sus rodillas, su padre la amaba demasiado como para hacerle eso, no podía creer que se encontrara sola en un mundo hostil que le arrebató a quienes más quería. Lloraba e intentaba gritar con desesperación, pero la voz era incapaz de tomar forma. Era demasiado para su frágil cuerpo.

Gohan se acercó a ella y la abrazó, temeroso por su reacción. Se veía tan afectada que pensaba que, si la tocaba con más fuerza que un simple roce, su cuerpo se rompería en añicos, trozos de cristal que cortaban si intentabas cogerlos. Le ofreció una carta que había encontrado sobre la mesa. Decía lo siguiente:

 _«Videl, querida hija mía, espero que puedas perdonarme. Sabiendo que al fin habías encontrado al amor de tu vida, un trabajo que te realizaba por completo y unos compañeros que te trataban como a su familia, pensé que ya no era necesario seguir a tu lado. Me dejé sucumbir a ese pensamiento que tantas veces rondó mi cabeza, pero rechacé debido a que me necesitabas junto a ti. Ese pensamiento era el suicidio, quiero volver a ver a tu madre, ver su sonrisa y sus ojos, sentir su calidez… no ha habido un solo día en el que no haya pensado en ella. Recuerda que tanto yo como mamá cuidaremos de ti desde el más allá y, por última vez, no le guardes rencor a este viejo estúpido que vivía sumido en el pasado.»_

 _Firmado: Mark «Mr. Satán»_

Extrañamente, su mirada adoptó una expresión furiosa en vez de desgarrada, y él, él conocía esa expresión a la perfección. Algo no le cuadraba, encontró algo extraño en esas palabras.

—Gohan, mi padre ha sido asesinado. Es cierto que esa es su firma, pero compara su firma con la letra de la carta, no se parecen mucho. Alguien intentó imitar su letra y obligó a firmarla antes de colgarlo.

—Puede que eso sea una prueba relevante, pero lo que más me extrañó cuando lo vi fue la posición en la que se encuentra. Es imposible colgarse a sí mismo así. Llamaré a la central.

La noticia formó tal asombro en los altos cargos que todos llegaron a la escena del crimen, observaron cuidadosamente, milimétricamente, atentos a cualquier detalle minúsculo y crucial para resolver ese misterio. Tomaron fotos del cuerpo, mandaron la carta al laboratorio para buscar huellas y cotejarlas con enemigos potenciales de Satán y, sobre todo, apoyaron a la inspectora en esos momentos de puro dolor.

El moreno se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento, tomando su mano, confortándola con su calor y compartiendo sus sentimientos, hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba de tal forma. Desconocía si era por el caso o por verla rota frente a él

—¿No tienes a nadie que pueda cuidar de ti mientras te recuperas? —preguntó junto a su oído con una voz cálida y algo ronca debido al llanto.

—Estoy sola, no tengo a nadie. Mis compañeros de la comisaría son como mi familia.

—Sé que suena loco, pero, ¿me dejarías ayudarte a recuperar tu memoria? Yo vivo solo también y mi casa es demasiado grande para mí, somos compañeros, es mi deber ayudarte. ¿Qué dices? Juro que juntos encontraremos al asesino de tu padre y a quien te ha hecho eso, nada se nos escapará, somos el mejor dúo de la Policía Z. —con esas palabras tocó el destrozado corazón de la inspectora, quien lo miró con dulzura.

—¡Sí! Quiero decir, si no queda más remedio. —respondió inmediatamente. No sabía el porqué, pero ese hombre tenía un aura magnética que manipulaba su mente. Junto a él se sentía segura, invencible.

—De acuerdo, espero poder ayudarte. Confía en mí, no te defraudaré. —contestó divertido, llevando su mano grande y cálida al cabello de la joven, acariciándolo momentáneamente mientras sonreía con dulzura.

—Gohan, espera. —lo llamó cuando se disponía a irse a por unos cafés que los mantuvieran despiertos gran parte de la noche para avanzar en el caso, agarrándolo por la manga de su chaqueta— ¿Por qué has estado todo este tiempo tomando mi mano y llorando? ¿Qué somos, Gohan? Puedo ver que por tu comportamiento y tus miradas no éramos simples compañeros, si no mucho más.

—Veo que sigues siendo tan avispada como siempre. Si tanta curiosidad tienes, te lo diré. No pretendía decirte nada porque temía que afectara a tu situación, nosotros éramos pareja. No tienes que presionarte, esperaré por ti y volveré a enamorarte mientras te ayudo a recuperarte, porque tú me diste una razón para seguir adelante y porque pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré. Ahora, resolvamos esto y permitamos que tu padre pueda descansar en paz. ¿Cappuccino con extracto de vainilla?

—Cuando terminemos con esto, me contarás todo sobre nuestra relación y sí, me sorprende que sepas tanto de mí.

—No hay nada que se escape a mis sentidos si tiene que ver contigo. —susurró junto a su oído con fugacidad. Aquella oración le resultó muy familiar a la chica, quien se quedó pensativa y mirando como se alejaba y salía de la habitación.

«¡¿Novios?! ¿Cómo he conseguido que este hombre tan perfecto, atento y masculino se fijara en mí? Su determinación es admirable.» Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su rostro al pensar eso mientras jugaba con su largo cabello y contemplaba todas las pruebas que habían reunido.

—Papá, no te preocupes. Me aseguraré de que tengas un merecido descanso.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras se puso manos a la obra, fijando con imanes las fotografías y teorías que habían desarrollado en una pizarra blanca de rotulador, nada mejor para rectificar y dejar volar la creatividad.

—Tome, inspectora. Espero que le sirva para mantenerse atenta y despierta. —le ofreció su café en su taza favorita con una sonrisa sincera que desbordaba calidez.

—Gracias, inspector Son. Pongámonos manos a la obra, quiero que des todo de ti.

—Si usted es quien me lo pide, no dudaré en superar mis propios límites. Por usted seré un fénix que se quemará hasta la muerte y resurgirá de sus propias cenizas, cada vez más fuerte y perfecto.


	14. ¡Señora a la fuga!

Aquí va otro capítulo de este arco. Chicos, comentad jaja, me siento sola y se me va la inspiración porque no se lo que os está pareciendo T_T. Dejando eso de lado, ¡espero que estén pasando un buen fin de semana y que lo disfruten!

* * *

Allí se encontraban los inspectores, revisando el correo privado de Satán. El número de cartas desbordaba el saco en el que se encontraban. Estaban así por la deducción de Gohan, quizá encontraban alguna pista entre aquel sinfín de cartas.

—Me sorprende que, a pesar de ser superdotado, tengas un pensamiento creativo tan desarrollado. —confesó apartando su mirada de la carta y dedicándosela a su compañero misterioso.

—Supongo que tengo ambos hemisferios muy desarrollados. He sido educado a la perfección en cualquier ámbito. Videl, creo que esta es la carta. —informó poniéndola en el centro de la mesa para que ella también pudiera contemplarla.

« _Muy pronto iré a hacerte una pequeña visita, Mark. Espera pacientemente al día de tu muerte, lo disfrutarás.»_ Eso era lo que más llamó la atención de ambos policías, que inmediatamente llevaron la carta al laboratorio para cotejar las huellas con las de la carta del asesinato y, efectivamente, coincidían.

—Ahora busquemos en los servidores a quien pertenecen. —sugirió, llevándola a su despacho compartido en el que, por petición de Gohan, se instaló un superordenador con funciones táctiles, de reconocimiento facial y de voz.

No le resultó nada complicado encontrar al dueño, bueno, mejor dicho, a la dueña. Lo extraño es que esa mujer estaba limpia de antecedentes y era de mediana edad, una de dos, o tenía tendencias psicópatas para meterse a la vida criminal con cincuenta años, o no era la culpable. Pero, de todas formas, sus palabras mostradas en una de las cartas tenían un significado muy ambiguo, tendrían que comprobarlo.

—Según este informe, la señora Myers vive a tres manzanas de la comisaría, ¿vamos?

—¿No crees que tendríamos que pedir refuerzos?

—Tranquila, me basto por mí mismo, parece que has olvidado cómo me uní al cuerpo, es una pena. Nuestro primer encuentro fue algo mágico y parecía que el destino había querido unirnos. Puedes verlo cuando quieras en las cámaras de seguridad, yo te llevaré, quizá eso te ayude a recordar.

—Vale, me has convencido, pero ten cuidado. No quiero que te pase nada malo.

—Vaya, esa oración me trae recuerdos, me dijiste justo lo mismo en nuestro primer caso juntos.

Charlaban mientras estaban en el ascensor y cuando bajaron subieron al coche de Gohan, esta vez tocaba el BMW 530, algo más modesto y normalito que el Porsche.

—Las señoritas primero. —dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

—Creía que la caballerosidad era algo del siglo pasado.

—Puede ser, pero es lo que me hace irresistible. —bromeó mientras guiñaba un ojo y aceleraba siguiendo la ruta libre de semáforos que había memorizado.

—También veo que la modestia es uno de tus fuertes.

—Tengo muchos dones que pareces haber olvidado, es una pena, pero no te preocupes. Volveré a grabar con fuego en tu piel y en tu mente toda la complejidad de mi persona.

—¡¿En mi piel?! —preguntó sobresaltada y ruborizada.

—Si tú supieras… —contestó burlón con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿También lo hicimos?

—Y no solo una o dos veces. —seguía jugando con ella, era muy divertido verla tan tímida y a la vez curiosa.

—¡Gohan!

—Solo digo la verdad, princesa. Bueno, creo que debemos dejar nuestras aventuras entre las sábanas para otro momento, hemos llegado a nuestro destino. No estás al cien por cien, si estuvieras detrás de mí en todo momento, estaría más tranquilo.

«Princesa… ¿por qué me suena tanto ese apodo? ¡Ya recuerdo, cuando tenía catorce años fui a la fiesta de un príncipe y él estuvo llamándome así toda la noche! Fue mi primer amor y mi primer beso… sé que fue una promesa de niños, pero me gustaría verlo de nuevo. Prometió que me buscaría.» pensaba para sí, siendo ajena a que el príncipe que recordaba estaba a su lado.

—¿Has sacado tu pistola?

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces, ¡entremos! —advirtió antes de patear una puerta nueva de materiales resistentes que terminó contra el suelo. Ella se sorprendió, hubiera costado trabajo tirarla hasta con el equipo profesional policial.

—¡Tenemos una orden de registro! ¡Deje de hacer lo que esté haciendo y venga a la entrada! —hablaba con un tono seguro e imponente que provocó que una mujer se acercara temerosa.

—Esperen que me pongo unos zapatos… —dijo como distracción, abriendo un armario y saltando por ahí.

—¡Mierda! Una trampilla secreta.

—¡Videl, no te separes de mí, vamos a seguirla! ¡Rápido!

Ambos se introdujeron en el armario y saltaron por la trampilla que los llevó a uno de los laterales ocultos de la vivienda, podían ver a la señora que corría en la distancia, tenía una gran resistencia para ser tan mayor. Gohan decidió que no podía permitirse perder ese sospechoso potencial, pero que tampoco podía dejar a Videl sola, así que, sin previo aviso, la tomó al estilo nupcial y comenzó a correr con su velocidad sobrehumana.

Alcanzó a la mujer en menos de treinta segundos y con una gran maestría la apresó contra un muro de ladrillo húmedo, cubierto de musgo.

—Me parece que va a tener que contestar a más preguntas que en un origen. Sus cargos pueden aumentar debido a la obstrucción a la justicia, aunque no eres un agente, podría ser considerado como uno dado tu caso. Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que hagas o digas podrá ser utilizado en tu contra frente a un tribunal. —ordenaba mientras la esposaba con un poco de fuerza, no quería que se soltara, pero tampoco quería dañarla.

Una vez dentro del coche, regresaron a la comisaría de policía y durante el trayecto, llamó a su vampiresa favorita, Kate.

—Hola preciosa, ¿puedes ayudarnos con un caso un tanto especial?

—Por supuesto, después de todo, también formo parte de tu grupo. Utilizaré mis poderes para facilitaros el interrogatorio.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó con desconfianza, interrogándolo con la mirada, una mirada furiosa.

—Princesa, ¿estás celosa? Tú eres aún más hermosa y preciosa, además, ella es como mi hermana. No hay peligro, puedes esconder tus uñas. Recuerda esto, la única mujer que me interesa y que me hace sentir de una forma especial, eres tú, no importa tu condición. Con memoria o sin memoria, siempre te amaré. Creía habértelo dejado claro anoche, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre? —hablaba con un tono burlón, cálido y dulce, con una mirada divertida. Le encantaba ver a su chica celosa porque se veía adorable, parecía que sus celos eran por instinto, no recordaba nada de él, pero seguía marcando su propiedad y protegiéndola con uñas y dientes.

—Soy curiosa por naturaleza, no me culpes. —se excusó apartando su mirada, una vez que habían dejado a la sospechosa en el calabozo mientras llegaba Kate.

—¿Y si yo soy un adicto a tu cuerpo por naturaleza? —preguntó muy cerca de su oído, aproximándose peligrosamente a sus labios, ella cerró sus ojos esperando un beso y eso le hizo recordar a la mañana en la que cocinó tortitas para ella por primera vez.

Sonrió y besó su mejilla con ternura, pasando sus manos grandes y cálidas por su cabello largo y sedoso de color azabache.

—Tranquila, aunque parezca mentira, sé controlarme a la perfección. No pasará nada mientras no me provoques, si me provocas no puedo prometerte nada. —tranquilizó siguiendo cerca de su oído y haciéndola enloquecer con su presencia y cercanía, puede que su mente no lo recordara, pero su cuerpo jamás se olvidaría de todas las sensaciones que solo el semi-saiyan podía proporcionarle.

Kate llegó antes de que ninguno pudiera continuar la charla, sonriendo con malicia al ver su proximidad.

—Vaya Gohan, veo que no desperdicias el tiempo, tan cerca de ella cuando no te recuerda, no te entiendo. —saludó con picardía y sacando la lengua mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

—Es un malentendido.

—No me interesan vuestros juegos amorosos, estoy aquí por trabajo. Con alcohol de por medio puedes contarme lo que quieras.

—Eres menor, no puedes beber.

—Já, ¡qué gracioso! Beberé igual.

A pesar de ser policía, le encantaba jugar con la ley, era muy compleja, con un toque de rebeldía y la verdad, sus poderes eran la mar de útiles en esas situaciones.

Solo con una mirada fue capaz de meterse en su mente y sus recuerdos, eso sí, después del interrogatorio, si no, no tendría mucho sentido.

—¿Te son familiares estas cartas?

—La primera la escribí yo, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver la segunda conmigo?

—Aquí, los que hacemos las preguntas somos nosotros. Ahora responda.

—¿A qué se refería con que esperara al día de su muerte?

—¡Oh, vega ya! ¿Quién va a adelantar un asesinato por una carta? Era en sentido figurado, solo le estaba avisando de que iría a visitarlo y le llevaría su dulce favorito, el cual lo «mataría» de placer.

—¡Entonces explícame por qué tus huellas están en la carta del asesinato de mi padre! —gritó, había perdido la paciencia y terminó estampándola contra uno de los cristales templados a prueba de balas con tanta fuerza que consiguió fracturarlo.

—¿Tú eres Videl? Tu padre hablaba maravillosamente de ti, ahora lo entiendo.

—¡Contesta!

—No tengo nada que ver, quizá toqué el folio en el que se ha escrito esa carta.

—Inspectora, permítame saber si dice la verdad. —pidió la joven de cabello ahora plateado y castaño oscuro, introduciéndose en su pensamiento y sus recuerdos. La señora no mentía, la escena por la que se podía explicar la presencia de sus huellas en la carta era cuando una ráfaga de viento entró al estar las puertas abiertas y mandó a volar todos los folios de papel que se encontraban sobre la mesa auxiliar del salón. Ella ayudó a recogerlos y colocarlos.

—No miente, es inocente.

—Si es inocente, ¿Por qué huyó cuando fuimos a verla?

—Echaron mi puerta abajo e iban armados, ¿qué querían que hiciera, esperar a que me pegaran un tiro?

—¡Somos policías, jamás haríamos eso!

—Y yo estoy sorda y no había escuchado que eran policías. No me mostraron su placa e iban de paisano, es comprensible.

—Señora… ¿qué juez va a concederle una orden de registro a alguien que no sea policía?

—¿Un juez comprado?

—¡Ya basta! Puede irse, pero no vuelva a hacer algo como eso, nunca. —ordenó el pelinegro que comenzaba a alterarse. Necesitaba tomar el aire y reflexionar, estaban en un callejón sin salida.

—Tranquilos chicos, yo os ayudaré. Con las habilidades y contactos de Gohan nada se nos resistirá.

—¿Y tú qué aportarás?

—Gohan, no es la misma que cuando la conocí, es mucho más desconfiada.

—Bienvenida al club. —bromeó con sarcasmo.

Claro que no era la misma, le habían pegado un tiro, habían asesinado a su padre y había perdido parte de su memoria. ¡Como para confiar en el primero que te encontraras por la calle!

—Inspectora, yo aportaré mis poderes de telepatía, puedo leer mentes entre otras cosas, si le dijera todo lo que puedo hacer, perdería todas mis cartas en una situación real. Y no te preocupes, tengo novio.

—¿Quién me llamaba? —preguntó el susodicho, entrando a la sala.

—¡Zandro, has vuelto!

—Los comisarios nos han asignado como equipo de refuerzo por si lo necesitáis, aunque lo dudo. Me parece que voy a ir a rellenar informes, ¿me acompañas? —informó mirando a la vampiresa, la cual negó con la cabeza y fue arrastrada por la muñeca—. ¡Déjales intimidad!

—¡Pero yo quería ver como se desarrollaba la situación!

—Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad? —preguntó resignado, la curiosidad la mataría, bueno, era inmortal así que no, pero, de todas formas, no traía nada bueno.

—Perdóname, se me fue de las manos.

—Ven aquí y no te preocupes. —le habló con dulzura, abriendo sus brazos musculosos y mostrando sus pectorales y torso para que ella se refugiara en ellos.

Aceptó sin dudarlo y hundió su rostro en ese cuerpo musculoso, de perfume embriagador que lograba acelerar su corazón y al mismo tiempo reconfortarla. Él envolvió sus brazos en su cintura y apoyó su mentón sobre su cabeza. Extrañaba la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos.

—¿Crees que podremos encontrar al culpable?

—Sin duda alguna, ha sido lo suficientemente idiota como dejar una prueba tan enorme, por lo que es imposible que haya sido la única. Solo descansa y ahoga tus preocupaciones en mi pecho, ¿de acuerdo? Yo estaré aquí para ti, ahora y durante toda la eternidad.

—Estoy cansada, ¿podemos regresar a casa por hoy?

—Claro que sí, princesa, todo lo que desees. —susurró con dulzura y comprensión, besando su frente con ternura y levantándola con delicadeza entre sus brazos, para ir al coche y llevarla a casa.

—¿Es normal ser tan vulnerable frente a ti? —preguntaba con somnolencia.

—Tu cuerpo me recuerda, por ello reacciona así a nuestro contacto. Recuerda que no estás recuperada del todo, hace dos días que te dieron el alta médica, así que nada de excesos de trabajo.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. No sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo, lo que sí que era cierto era que cuando despertó, los colores anaranjados teñían el cielo. Podía contemplar la inmensidad de la ciudad a sus pies y la belleza del cielo a la perfección, esa vista le trajo un recuerdo borroso, por lo que tuvo que sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

— _¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Gohan, mirando a su bella acompañante mientras abotonaba una camisa negra que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante con lentitud, parecía gustarle sentirse devorado por la mirada de zafiro femenina._

— _Nada, solo que me encantan las vistas. Realmente esto es de otro mundo, gracias por permitirme estar aquí. —dijo la joven, apoyando una de sus finas manos sobre el frío vidrio._

— _A mí también me encantan estas vistas, aunque prefiero el atardecer en la playa o el amanecer en la montaña. Hagamos una promesa, un día te llevaré, ¿vale? —decía con inocencia y una sonrisa radiante que lograba sonrojarla._

Ese recuerdo pertenecía a ese mismo edificio, salió algo desorientada y bajó las escaleras, deteniéndose bruscamente y sentándose sobre un peldaño al escuchar la melodía que estaba tocando el joven en un piano de cola majestuoso. Era una melodía preciosa, pero melancólica y desgarradora, parecía transmitir sus emociones a través de aquellas notas musicales. Ella posó su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados y disfrutó del concierto privado, cerrando sus ojos.

La música se colaba e invadía su cuerpo, tal era la profundidad y complejidad de la partitura que estaba interpretando, que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus bellos ojos como dos cascadas.

En ese momento, la música se detuvo y él la miró, su mirada estaba cargada de nostalgia y melancolía, pero, aun así, sonrió con dulzura para ella.

—¿Cómo se llama esa pieza?

—No sé, se me ha ocurrido mientras pensaba en ti. ¿Quieres tocar el piano? Puedo enseñarte.

—¿De verdad?

—Nunca podría negarme a esa mirada, ven, siéntate aquí.

Y así comenzó su lección, ella sentía los perfectos y rígidos músculos del joven contra su espalda y su voz grave y hechizante contra su oído, con sus alborotados cabellos haciendo cosquillas por todo su cuello. Él intentaba enseñarle la posición de las manos a la hora de tocar y comenzó a tocar guiando sus manos por el teclado, esta vez, la música era delicada, dulce, suave y cálida. Parecía mentira todo lo que se podía transmitir con un instrumento musical y una composición.

—Esta canción también se me acaba de ocurrir pensando en ti, voy a anotarla antes de que se me olvide. Prometo terminarla y dedicártela.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para calmar su corazón de alegría y una sensación extraña, ¿sería amor o pasión? Gohan era único para ello.


	15. Lo que olvida la piel

Él sonrió enternecido al verla con esa expresión en su rostro, se veía tan adorable con ese rubor en sus mejillas que estuvo tentado a recorrer su suave piel, pero se detuvo en el mismo instante en el que recordó que en esos momentos no eran más que simples compañeros de trabajo.

—Bueno, princesa, ¿te apetece cenar algo? Seguro que tienes hambre, dime lo que te apetece y lo prepararé. —le habló con dulzura, alejando su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad, si por él fuera, estaría toda una vida con ella entre sus brazos.

—Cada vez que me llamas así, me recuerdas a un príncipe que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y qué tal era? Guapo, caballeroso y hechizante, supongo. —preguntó con curiosidad, sabía que era él de quien hablaba y quería conocer lo que creía de él en sus recuerdos.

—No hay palabras para describir la noche tan maravillosa que experimenté junto a él. Era tan dulce, delicado y perfecto que mi corazón estuvo latiendo con fuerza todo el tiempo que pasé junto a él. Fue mi primer amor. —se sinceró mirando a su apuesto acompañante y comparando sus facciones con las que recordaba. Realmente, eran muy similares.

—Oh, parece sacado de un cuento de hadas, gracias por compartir tus recuerdos conmigo. Bueno, ¿contestarás a mi pregunta?

—¿Podrías preparar pescado y crema de verduras? Recuerdo que mi padre solía hacerlo con mucha frecuencia para cenar, bueno, el chef de la familia. —sugirió con timidez, le resultaba extraño toda esa situación y al mismo tiempo, se sentía como en casa.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Te parece bien la merluza o prefieres atún a la plancha sellado? Ambos están frescos, los he comprado esta mañana.

—Por mucho que me guste la merluza, prefiero el atún sellado a la plancha.

—¿Hay alguna verdura que no te guste? —decía desde la cocina, una vez que se había puesto su mandil y comenzaba a limpiar y filetear el atún.

—No hay ninguna que me desagrade, puedes hacer una mezcla de todo. —contestó divertida, estaba consintiéndola como hacía tiempo que nadie hacía.

—Perfecto, puedes ver la tele, hay más de cien canales, aunque no suelo verla. Mi madre lo tiene contratado, así que no puedo tocar nada, después de todo, este edificio no es mío.

—No pienso ver la tele mientras tú cocinas, déjame ayudarte.

—Eres incorregible, ¿cómo pretendes que ponga a cocinar a mi huésped? Si tanto insistes, ayúdame a lavar y pelar las verduras para cocerlas, ¿te parece?

Ella asintió y terminó de acercarse a las encimeras de la cocina, maravillándose con la habilidad culinaria del policía y la habitación tan impoluta como los chorros del oro. Una de dos, o era un fanático de la limpieza y el orden, o alguien limpiaba para él. Cogió uno de los mandiles, el que más se ajustaba a su tamaño y se lo puso, intentando atárselo y fallando en el intento, a lo que él sonrió y después de lavar y secar sus manos, la abrazó por la espalda y la ayudó a atarlo.

—Es normal que no sepas, es un mandil profesional de cocina muy cómodo. Ya está usted lista para torturar las verduras. —bromeó en un susurro, aspirando el perfume de la joven. «Soy demasiado vulnerable a ti…»

Con ambos en la enorme y majestuosa cocina con los muebles y electrodomésticos más sofisticados que podían encontrarse en el mercado, el ambiente adoptaba semejanzas familiares, recordando a un joven matrimonio enamorado.

Él no dejaba de sonreír, sentirla junto a él lo hacía increíblemente feliz y ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. No solo era un policía excelente, un genio de los negocios y un príncipe encantador y comprometido con su pueblo, sino que también era muy diestro con los cuchillos y los fogones. Aunque ella no recordaba todo lo que él podía hacer, se sentía cada vez más intrigada, ese hombre tenía algo adictivo que la empujaba a conocerlo en profundidad. Con cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, sus ganas de recuperar la memoria se hacían más fuertes.

La cena estaba sumamente deliciosa, había sido cocinada por ambos y con mucho esfuerzo y cariño, todo estaba en su punto, suave y jugoso. Hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien, jamás pensó que disfrutaría tanto el tiempo compartido.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, la medianoche llegó y ella comenzaba a cabecear y a dejarse arrastrar por el sueño.

—Gohan, creo que voy a irme a dormir… —hablaba mientras frotaba sus ojos y bostezaba.

—Lo que usted desee, princesa, la acompañaré a su habitación. —contestó con diversión y ternura. Era demasiado adorable para contenerse—. Tocaré el piano para ti para asegurarme que duermes genial. —se despidió una vez que la escoltó hasta su habitación, ella sonrió ante su propuesta, acababa de escucharlo tocar y ya sentía que su vida se sentiría vacía sin las melodías tan complejas que componía el pelinegro.

Tal y como prometió, una vez que bajó las numerosas escaleras, se sentó en la cómoda y mullida butaca de su piano de cola negro y brillante y comenzó a tocar la composición que él mismo había ideado, siguiendo la partitura anotada y dejándose transportar a lugares mágicas y a sus recuerdos. Ella era su musa, su inspiración, su motivación, su todo.

Videl hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder disfrutar de la música que llegaba tenue a su dormitorio, era la canción que había prometido componer y dedicarle, seguía teniendo ese matiz cálido, delicado y apasionado que la envolvía en calidez y seguridad. No le importaría dormir con esa melodía cada noche de su vida.

Una vez que había pasado algo más de una hora, él empezaba a notar el cansancio en sus párpados que le pesaban, dejó de tocar y decidió darse una ducha cálida y reconfortante antes de irse a dormir, haciendo una visita nocturna a su bello amor, quien dormía serena y con una expresión de felicidad plena. Ya no pudo soportarlo más, se aproximó con sumo cuidado y besó su frente, su mejilla y la punta de su nariz con amor y ternura y ella aumentaba su sonrisa.

«Definitivamente, demasiado adorable para mi salud. Mejor me voy ya o no sé si podré seguir besando algo que no sean sus labios o su cuello.» pensó para sí mismo con una expresión complicada antes de cerrar la puerta tras él con una delicadeza inmensa.

Se metió entre sus sábanas de lino blancas, suaves y sedosas, extrañando la presencia y la calidez de su compañera, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que durmió solo. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, perdiéndose en la inmensidad y el silencio de la noche. Su único deseo era que recordara todo.

Despertó pronto, tal y como era habitual, en una habitación extraña, lujosa, luminosa y moderna, sin duda alguna, ese no era su apartamento. Miró a su alrededor e intentó recordar, llegando a la conclusión de que estaba viviendo con Gohan hasta que su situación fuera más estable y hasta que encontraran al asesino de su padre. Descubrió que su habitación tenía un baño privado y no dudó en sumergirse en una refrescante y revitalizadora ducha de agua tibia para aclarar sus ideas.

Agradecía haber traído parte de su ropa, aunque tendría que decirle a Gohan que la acompañara a por más, si iba a vivir una temporada con él, mejor no prescindir de nada necesario. Salió de su habitación y escuchó ruidos que provenían de unas escaleras que llevaban arriba, no vaciló en subir y satisfacer su curiosidad, encontrándose con un enorme gimnasio de última generación y a un Gohan sudoroso que golpeaba un saco que no había visto nunca antes, parecía muy robusto y no era de ninguna marca deportiva, quizá fue fabricado expresamente para él. Mirando bien a su alrededor, ninguna de las máquinas se correspondía con alguna marca deportiva comercial o no, todas tenían el mismo logo, Corporación Cápsula.

Se quedó cautivada por sus movimientos tan rápidos, fuertes, intrépidos e instintivos; el sudor que cubría su cuerpo y se deslizaba por todos los lugares de su cuerpo permitía resaltar aún más su perfecta musculatura, esculpida a conciencia. Estaba con el torso desnudo y la luz que entraba proveniente de las cristaleras, creaba un juego de luces y sombras en su cuerpo, dotándolo de un aspecto salvaje que rozaba lo animal e irremediablemente hipnótico, no podía apartar su mirada de todo el magnetismo que lo rodeaba.

Parecía estar descargándose con el saco, para más tarde pasar a ejercitarse con todo tipo de máquinas con la peculiaridad de que tenían todas las pesas puestas, no era de extrañar que pudiera tirar una puerta reforzada de una patada si seguía ese entrenamiento tan riguroso e inhumano. Ella probó a mover una máquina con una simple pesa y no pudo levantar ni un centímetro cuando era capaz de levantar cincuenta kilos con una mano. ¿De cuánto peso sería cada pesa? ¿Quién era ese hombre?

Llegó a compadecerse de el saco de boxeo y le intrigó su composición, no debía estar fabricado con materiales ordinarios si podía aguantar semejantes golpes. Gohan estaba tan concentrado en sus movimientos y la música de sus auriculares que se olvidó de que existía un mundo a su alrededor, lo único que le importaba era su entrenamiento, mantenerse, fortalecerse, descargar sus preocupaciones y miedos…

La joven inspectora decidió dejarlo terminar su entrenamiento y para agradecerle su hospitalidad, prepararía un desayuno rico en proteínas. Lo que más le llamó la atención al abrir su refrigerador, fue que solo consumía bebida de soja, yogures de soja… es decir, todo rico en proteínas. Viendo la cantidad de alimentos que alojaba el joven en su frigorífico, comenzó a cocinar tortilla, pechugas de pollo a la plancha, una ensalada de frutas y aguacate y unos batidos de banana con soja, además de un buen café.

Cuando el pelinegro bajó a la cocina, después de haber entrenado y haberse duchado, sintió como su boca se hacía agua al oler a comida recién hecha, era cierto que había tomado algo antes de entrenar porque no quería asustarla con su apetito de saiyan, pero oler esas delicias provocó que quisiera comer más. Mentiría si dijera que nunca deseó que ella cocinara para él.

—Tiene que estar sumamente delicioso, se me hace la boca agua solo con oler todo. —saludó con una sonrisa radiante, besando su mejilla como agradecimiento, turbando a la joven con su simple presencia.

—Hoy tienes que acompañarme a casa, tengo que coger muchas de mis cosas.

—Será todo un placer acompañarte. ¿Me concedes el honor de probar tu comida y el detalle de vestirme como dios manda?

La sonrisa tan socarrona en sus labios provocaba una sensación complicada en la joven, se sentía entre furiosa por su obstinación y muy atraída a ese hombre. Llevaba unos simples pantalones de deporte bajados para que pudiera verse su tentadora v que invitaba a algo más que contemplarla, podía apreciar la majestuosidad de su musculatura en reposo, no tenía nada que envidiar a cualquier supermodelo.

Ni siquiera se sentó para saborear la comida, sino que devoró los platos mientras se apoyaba en la encimera de la cocina, dando todo un espectáculo a su compañera, la cual comía con lentitud al no poder centrarse en su comida, la luz matutina que atravesaba el vidrio de los cristales era una de sus aliadas más valiosas. Y ya no pudo soportarlo más, cuando vio como un poco de agua se escapaba de sus labios y descendía tortuosamente por sus marcados músculos hasta introducirse por dentro del pantalón.

—¿Podrías comer como las personas normales? ¿Acaso tienes que mantener tu sensualidad hasta comiendo? —interrogó perdiendo la paciencia.

—Podría intentarlo, pero no te aseguro nada. Es una costumbre. Tampoco pido que me veas, pervertida. —provocaba con una sonrisa ladeada y recorriendo todo su torso con sus manos.

—¡No soy pervertida!

—Créeme, sé de lo que hablo. Puede que lo hayas olvidado, pero yo no. Te he visto gozar, gritar mi nombre, implorar mi atención y perder la cordura.

Ella decidió no añadir nada más, no quería continuar con ese juego que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Él comprendió que ya había habido suficientes bromas y sugerencias por el día. En cuanto terminó con su ración correspondiente de desayuno, subió a cambiarse con una camisa gris plata, unos pantalones de traje ajustados negros, zapatos y cinturón negros.

Cuando él bajó, ella ya estaba preparada, lo miró durante un par de segundos y salió por la puerta, siendo seguida por el moreno.

No tardaron demasiado en estar en la puerta de su apartamento para coger todo lo que ella considerara necesario, desde ropa, calzado y complementos, hasta recuerdos. Gracias a la fuerza sobrehumana del joven pudieron bajarlo todo de una vez y volvieron a su enorme apartamento para instalarla con total comodidad.

Gohan prefirió no decir ni una palabra referente al caso de Mark, pero su mente no cesaba de intentar conectar las pistas con algo coherente. Tenían una carta con una caligrafía parecida, pero no igual, unas fotos que reflejaban la posición del cuerpo y poco más.

Aunque algo llamó su atención en la mansión. Había muchas fotos de mujeres muy diferentes, según la pelinegra se trataban de sus madrastras, por lo que él decidió mandar a investigarlas. En ese caso había que sospechar de todo y una mujer enfadada, hay que tomarla como algo serio, más aún si de llevar una vida de lujos y despilfarro se ven en una vida llena de humildad y con un marido fracasado.

Según todos los informes, todas estaban limpias de antecedentes excepto una, a la cual Mark denunció y terminó con una orden de alejamiento.

—¿A qué esperamos para ir a hacerle una visita? Es una prueba valiosa.

—Te sigo, nunca me agradó esa mujer. Solo quería a mi padre por su dinero.

La mujer vivía en otra ciudad, así que el trayecto fue algo largo. Nadie decía nada, solo intentaban conectar las pistas y no daban con nada relevante. Llegaron frente a una casa humilde, pero bien cuidada, aparcaron frente a ella y, cogiendo sus placas y metiendo sus pistolas bajo sus ropas, se aproximaron a la puerta de roble y llamaron con decisión.

—Señora Oak, abra por favor. Somos policías y necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas.

Una mujer morena de ojos verdes no tardó en abrir y los recibió con una sonrisa. Los invitó a entrar y les sirvió unas tazas de un té delicioso.

—¿De qué querían preguntarme?

—Verá, sé que puede sonar algo complicado, pero necesitamos que conteste a nuestras preguntas.

—Hace cuatro días, mi padre fue asesinado y lo encontramos hace tres, colgado de una soga. Como simulando un suicidio.

—Ahora que recuerdo, tú eres Videl. No te había reconocido con el cabello largo, permíteme decirte que te sienta mejor. ¿Quién querría matar a Mark? Era un buen hombre que participaba en eventos de beneficencia y donaba a varias organizaciones.

—Hay un informe policial que dice que usted tenía una orden de alejamiento contra él.

—Reconozco que me enfadé mucho cuando presentó el divorcio porque uno de los motivos era que yo le estaba robando. Y yo no soy una ladrona, estuve siguiéndolo por varios días esperando el momento adecuado para decírselo, quien le estaba robando no era otra que la canguro de Videl.

—¿Mi canguro?

—Así es, ella salía con un hombre que siempre estaba en problemas y necesitaba dinero, mucho dinero para pagar sus deudas y mantener su nivel de vida tan elevado.

—¡No te permito que hables así de ella! ¡Fue como una madre para mí!

—Lo sé, querida, se casó con tu padre por puro interés y para sacarle hasta los ojos mientras su novio permanecía en prisión por tráfico de drogas. Pero ella no es la peligrosa, solo es como una sanguijuela, chupa hasta dejarte seco y nada más. El peligro es él, jamás perdonó el hecho de que tu padre hubiera estado con su mujer todo ese tiempo, porque ella le reprochaba que no le proporcionaba todo lo que tu padre.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad y sinceridad, iremos a investigarlos. Pero, por protocolo, ¿qué estuvo haciendo entre las doce y las dos del mediodía del miércoles?

—Estuve comiendo en el restaurante del hotel más prestigioso de la ciudad con mi marido para celebrar nuestro aniversario. Pueden comprobarlo con las cámaras de seguridad.

—Muchas gracias por todo, vendremos de nuevo si necesitamos nuevas pistas.

—Videl, sé que nunca te inspiré mucha confianza porque fui la primera de las mujeres después de la muerte de tu madre, pero quiero que sepas que, si necesitas una charla de madre a hija, aquí me tienes. Eres mi pequeña.

—Gracias… —solo pudo decir eso antes de que las lágrimas quemaran su rostro y se abalanzara a su pecho, para ser reconfortada con un amor maternal que había olvidado su piel.

—Llora todo lo que necesites y, pase lo que pase. Nunca te olvides de las personas que te quieren, no importa el tiempo que haya pasado.


	16. Lo que se esconde a nuestros ojos

El día había sido muy largo, después de haber interrogado a la principal sospechosa y haberla descartado, regresaron a la comisaría para poder investigar en profundidad todos los datos y pistas que le había proporcionado. Estaban tan inmersos y centrados en su trabajo que no levantaron la cabeza de sus informes hasta que Goku y Bardock entraron a su despacho y dejaron comida tailandesa sobre sus escritorios.

—Chicos, comprendo que estéis centrados, pero para mantener un buen ritmo de trabajo debéis comer bien. —habló el moreno de la cicatriz, pasando ambos brazos sobre los hombros de los inspectores de homicidios y abrazándolos cálidamente.

—Gohan, sé que te vas a quedar con hambre. Toma esta cápsula, bébela con agua y te llenará más que esta comida. Necesito que estés al cien por cien, hijo. —susurró Goku antes de pasarle una cápsula de un color extraño.

—Gracias. Papá, abuelo, voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para resolver este asesinato. Videl y yo estamos dando lo mejor de nosotros mismos. —agradeció con una sonrisa sincera.

—Oye, no sé donde están Kate y Zandro. —les dijo el comisario superior, con un semblante pensativo.

—No te preocupes, ordené que fueran al escenario para recopilar pistas que ninguno de nosotros puede hacer. —informó el sexy CEO que ahora actuaba como un policía profesional y entregado.

—¿Qué tipo de pistas no podemos encontrar nosotros? —preguntó la mayor doliente en un tono curioso.

—Son vampiros de sangre pura y sus poderes sobrepasan nuestra imaginación. No solo pueden oler a sangre a kilómetros, sino que también pueden tocar una cosa y ver qué sucedió allí, en el caso de Zandro, o ver a ciertos espíritus que rondan por aquí, si es Kate.

—¿Vampiros y fantasmas? Sorpréndeme, vosotros tampoco sois lo que se considera «normal», ¿verdad?

—Solo tienes que mirar a mi padre y a mi abuelo, ambos parecen tener mi edad. Sé que me estuviste espiando durante mi entrenamiento y hay muchas cosas que todavía no has visto. No somos normales, no.

Justo cuando iba a confesar muchas otras cosas, recibió una llamada por parte de su mano derecha de las cifras, Shinya. Eso no pintaba nada bien, probablemente estaría molesto por haberle cedido el puesto a su madre de nuevo.

Tragó saliva y descolgó.

—Gohan, ¿me harías el favor de explicarme qué mierda está pasando? ¿Por qué está tu madre aquí y no tú?

—Es una historia bastante larga y complicada. No quiero aburrirte. —intentaba escapar de entablar esa conversación con un Shinya furioso.

—¡Gohan! Tengo tiempo, mucho tiempo…

—Shinya, querido, que yo sepa, no te he dado permiso para llamar a nadie. —se escuchaba cierta voz femenina que todos los saiyans temían.

—Mierda… Pensé que tardaría más en encontrarme. —suspiró el peliazul.

—Déjame esto a mí. —dijo Goku antes de ponerse—. Pon el altavoz.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Alguien que podría enviarte a prisión si no me haces caso.

—Voy.

—Milk, creo que le debes una explicación al joven. ¿Cómo está mi bella flor?

—¡¿Goku?! Así que estás con Gohan, ¿está comiendo lo suficiente? ¿Está muy deprimido? ¿Cómo va todo con su chica?

—¡Mamá!

—Lo siento, lo siento. No puedo evitar preocuparme, soy tu madre.

—Sí, una muy pesada. Menos mal que Gine no es así… —suspiró Bardock viendo la escena.

Allí estaban un Gohan totalmente sonrojado, un Goku divertido y una Videl confusa en extremo.

—Cariño, ¿podrías poner el altavoz?

—Claro, mi amor… —habló con dulzura imaginando lo peor, seguro que había escuchado lo que había dicho Bardock.

—Bardock, sabes que te aprecio mucho y todo eso, pero… ¡VUELVE A DECIR ALGO ASÍ DE MÍ Y TE DEJARÉ MORIR DE HAMBRE EN LAS CELEBRACIONES DE PALACIO!

—No pretendía decir eso. Fue una respuesta automática. Lo siento, no me dejes sin comida. Sabes que amo saborear las exquisiteces que preparan los chefs del castillo. —se disculpaba de rodillas y llorando como un niño.

Ahora sí que estaba confusa, ver al hombre más temido de la comisaría temblar como un flan. ¿Palacio? ¿Celebraciones? ¿Chefs? Todo le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Quizá hubiera continuado con su reflexión, si no hubiera entrado Vegeta al despacho con una vena de la frente hinchada.

—¿Qué mierda estáis haciendo aquí? ¡Llevo más de media hora buscando a los idiotas de los comisarios!

—Vegeta, es una conversación familiar. ¡No te metas!

—Mujer, ¡tú no me das órdenes!

—¿Quieres que le cuente a Bulma que te acordaste de tu aniversario porque te lo dije?

—Bueno Milk, ha sido un placer hablar contigo. Debo irme a atender mis asuntos… —se despidió con una reverencia, antes de salir corriendo del despacho.

—Mamá, cuéntale eso y después hablamos. Estás perdiendo tiempo, mucho tiempo con esta conversación absurda y, ya lo sabes. En una multinacional, perder el tiempo es perder ganancias. Prometo incorporarme a partir de la semana que viene, solo quiero resolver este caso.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Ya sabes que eres el elegido para este trabajo, nadie comprende mejor a la empresa, los contribuyentes, clientes y empleados como tú. Todos te echan de menos.

Cuando escucharon como la línea se cortó, todos pudieron volver a respirar con normalidad y a relajar sus cuerpos. Una mujer con carácter era la perdición y la debilidad de los saiyans.

—¿Podemos comer ya?

—Claro, princesa. Hay suficiente comida para todos, ¿os apuntáis?

—Bueno, había pensado en pedir comida india, pero quiero saber vuestros avances en el caso.

—¿No habéis pedido tailandesa para todos?

—Digamos que tu príncipe sabe muy bien como cuidarte y mimarte. Nos mandó un mensaje para que pidiéramos comida tailandesa si no salíais del despacho.

—¿Por qué tailandesa?

—Porque sé que te encanta. No necesito nada más que verte sonreír al comer para saber que te encanta.

Fue una comida familiar bastante entretenida, contaban anécdotas, bromeaban y hablaban sobre sus respectivos papeles en la comisaría. Gracias a las cápsulas estaban llenos y rebosantes de energía.

Videl salió para prepararse un café y ambos comisarios advirtieron al joven policía de que alguien intentaba seducirla. Y si algo enfurecía a Gohan aparte de la injusticia, era que incomodaran a su novia, aunque ahora no eran nada, pero sentía como su mirada no había cambiado nada. Seguía prendada de su encanto magnético. Probablemente no hubiera intervenido para dejarle libertad, aunque, digamos que el chico estaba empleando métodos poco profesionales para tratar a una dama.

Vio como se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y la obligaba a estar presionada contra la máquina de expreso, su entrepierna estaba en contacto con ella y sus sucias manos amenazaban con subir hasta sus senos. Eso hizo que no dudara en salir y presentarse ahí, y agarrando al oficial por el cuello del uniforme, lo estampó en la pared de ladrillos.

—Parece que se te ha olvidado que estás trabajando y que es tu superiora. ¡Un poco de respeto!

—¡Oh, vamos! Siempre estáis acaramelados, con sonrisas y miradas cómplices, no me vengas con eso ahora. —protestó ofendido.

—Hay un gran cambio en su trato caballeroso, cálido, dulce y atento; respecto al tuyo, sucio y rastrero. Además, si has visto cómo nos comportamos, eso es de ser pareja. ¿Por qué has venido ahora con esas? —habló defendiendo a su hombre.

—Esa falda te hace un culo…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la oración porque él lo golpeó sin darse cuenta del control de su fuerza. Le reventó el labio y la nariz y se abalanzó sobre él con una mirada de un color azul eléctrico.

—¡Vuelve a ponerle un dedo encima, a mirarla o a pensar sucio con ella y te juro que te mato! ¡Tengo el dinero suficiente para no ir a prisión y librar al mundo de un hombre con tendencias de violador! Ahora, haré que te manden un mesecito a tu casa sin salario. ¡Atención! Este agente ha intentado violar a la inspectora de homicidios. —gritaba furioso, estampándolo varias veces contra la pared.

Bardock y Goku salieron a toda prisa al escuchar todo el alboroto, siendo necesarios ambos para poder frenar al híbrido que amenazaba con matar al oficial a base de golpes contra la pared.

—¡Gohan, cálmate! —decía su padre con dificultad, ni ambos juntos eran capaces de sujetarlo.

—¡NO PUEDO! —gritó con una mayor intensidad, provocando que su cabello comenzara a erizarse y a tornarse de un color platino.

—Gohan… estoy bien, no sigas así. Gracias a ti no ha pasado nada, vuelve a tu calma habitual, por favor. —habló con suavidad, poniendo una de sus delicadas manos sobre el fuerte agarre del joven pelinegro.

Solo su voz tuvo el efecto calmante que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos, Videl era una mujer con carácter y de decisiones rápidas y efectivas en situaciones como esas.

—Gohan, realmente eres un saiyan. Solo las palabras de tu mujer son capaces de devolverte la cordura. —suspiraba su abuelo, encogiéndose de hombros y riendo.

—Oficial Zarek, quedas suspendido de tu salario y serás trasladado a otra comisaría. Y ahora, ¡fuera de mi vista! —ordenó Goku con una voz y mirada glaciales.

—Vaya, parece que no podemos marcharnos. Siempre nos perdemos todo el salseo. —hablaba la vampiresa observando la escena de su alrededor.

—No creo que «salseo» sea la palabra más adecuada para describir lo que acaba de pasar… — intentó corregir Zandro.

El joven pelinegro ya había vuelto a la calma y se encontraba lavando su cara y contemplándose al espejo, menudo espectáculo acababa de armar. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no solía perder la cordura con facilidad, pero ver a Videl en esa situación era el detonante ideal de su fuerza interior. Necesitaba centrarse, los cargos inferiores necesitaban una mente fría y calculadora, por eso se caracterizó siempre.

Volvió a su despacho compartido con la pelinegra, en el que también se encontraban Kate y Zandro, necesitaba interrogarlos para descubrir si habían visto algo que se resistía al ojo normal.

—Bueno chicos, vamos a ponernos manos a la obra. Decidme lo que habéis visto. —ordenó con una voz segura y autoritaria, al mismo tiempo que se dejó caer en su silla de escritorio y abrió un documento de texto en el que ir escribiendo todo.

También se aflojó la corbata del uniforme y desabrochó un par de botones para estar más cómodo, subiendo las mangas de su camisa a los codos para que no entorpecieran a sus dedos hábiles en el teclado.

Y la inspectora de policía se quedó totalmente embobada ante esos movimientos sencillos, que ella consideró sexys y masculinos. Desde donde ella estaba, podía observar la perfección con la que los músculos de sus antebrazos, cuello y pectorales habían sido esculpidos en mármol, para más tarde cubrirse de piel cálida y reconfortante. Jamás entendería el porqué se sentía tan atraída por un casi completo desconocido, puede que tuviera amnesia temporal, pero lo cierto es que esos movimientos y esa presencia le resultaban extrañamente familiares, casi juraría que también había estado envuelta en sus brazos hacía mucho tiempo.

—No hemos visto nada revelador o que vaya a resolver el asesinato, pero te diremos lo que hemos podido observar. Al entrar a la escena del crimen, el olor a dos tipos de sangre fresca, despertó nuestros instintos, no solo Mark fue herido, sino que el atacante también salió algo perjudicado. Pudimos ver como tu padre utilizó un abre cartas para amenazar al atacante, llegando a apuñalarlo en el hombro izquierdo cuando estaba próximo a la muerte. No murió asfixiado, murió de un golpe en la cabeza.

—Así es, probablemente lo confirme Bulma, pero pude ver que comenzaron a pelear y llegaron al suelo y, entonces, al mismo tiempo que Mark hería en el hombro al agresor, él lo golpeó con fuerza contra la esquina de la chimenea y murió al instante. No sabemos si era hombre o mujer porque llevaba ropas sueltas y un pasamontañas. Limpió los restos de sangre, lo colgó y cogió el abre cartas y lo tiró en un contenedor cercano. Hemos podido recuperarlo, lo llevaremos al laboratorio para analizarlo en busca de huellas. —ahora era el turno de Kate de continuar con el relato.

—Pero antes de afirmar algo, dinos algo, Videl. ¿A qué grupo sanguíneo pertenecía tu padre?

—Era A-, como yo.

—Pues entonces tenéis que preguntar en los hospitales por una persona preguntando por transfusión sanguínea de 0-, no sabemos si pudo ir herida también o prefirió darse los puntos a sí misma.

—Videl, estamos un paso más cerca de atrapar al asesino de tu padre. Podrá descansar cuando lo tengamos entre rejas. Vamos. —llamó su atención, ofreciéndole su mano como apoyo y acariciándola para reconfortarla. Él sería su apoyo incondicional en las buenas y las malas, de eso trataba el amor y una relación, ¿no?

—Sí… gracias por todo.

—Hey, solo aceptaré tu gratitud cuando lo atrapemos, hasta entonces, demos lo mejor de nosotros mismos, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró con suavidad, llevando una de sus manos al cabello sedoso y azabache de su compañera, colocando uno de sus mechones tras su oído.


	17. Te recuerdo

Tal y como habían aconsejado los vampiros, fueron a preguntar a todos los hospitales de la ciudad en busca del principal sospechoso de 0 RH-, dado que era el segundo grupo sanguíneo más escaso, no debería causarles demasiados problemas.

Después de haber preguntado en casi todos a excepción del último, estaban desolados, habían perdido casi la esperanza por completo. Era una pista excelente, pero que sin pruebas físicas sería inútil.

—Estoy revisando los informes de los médicos de urgencias. Esperen un poco, oficiales. —dijo el encargado de administración.

—De acuerdo. Gracias por todo. —agradeció la mujer de bellos ojos azules.

—He estado pensando algo, Videl. Me gustaría llevarte este fin de semana a mi casa en la playa, quizá te ayude a recordar. ¿Qué me dices?

—Estaré encantada de acompañarte, siempre y cuando hayamos resuelto esto.

—Por supuesto, Videl. Solo sería posible si resolviéramos el caso.

—Agentes, tengo un informe que se adapta perfectamente con sus requisitos. El mismo día que dicen ustedes, un hombre de mediana edad vino pidiendo una bolsa de sangre 0- para llevársela. Insistió en que se la diéramos, no quería que lo tocáramos.

—¿Tienen cámaras de seguridad?

—Sí.

—¿Nos dejarían una copia de esa noche?

* * *

Ninguno de los dos decía algo, permanecían en silencio y totalmente expectantes a resolver el caso tan especial y doloroso que implicaba el tema personal, familiar y sentimental en ambos. En ese caso, Videl era quien iba al volante, el joven no había estado durmiendo bien últimamente debido al caso y a las vueltas que le daba a la amnesia de Videl, no podía creer que para un momento en el que creyó ser feliz, todo se desmoronó.

—Gohan, te veo agotado. ¿Quieres echarte un poco y yo me encargo del resto?

—No, no es nada. Necesito estar ahí para ser tu apoyo y ayudarte a terminar con este amargo sabor de boca. Cuando todo acabe, podré descansar tranquilo.

—Respetaré tu decisión.

—Te lo agradezco…

Pensó en cerrar los ojos un segundo para despejar y relajar la mente, pero resultó todo lo contrario y cuando despertó, se encontró en la sala especial habilitada para el descanso. Se había dormido y, contemplando el reloj, más de una hora.

 _«¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan descuidado en esos momentos?! ¡Se suponía que tenía que apoyarla!»_ se regañó internamente mientras salía de ahí corriendo, _dispuesto a entrar en la sala en la que estaba trabajando._

Apoyó su mano en el cristal de la puerta, desde ahí podía ver su mirada tan dedicada y concentrada en todos los informes que habían recopilado hasta el momento. Parecía que los estaba analizando en busca de algo que se hubieran podido dejar y que pudiera servir en la investigación. Se veía preciosa sin importar la situación.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios antes de entrar al despacho que compartían con sigilo, no quería molestarla ni asustarla. Ya había probado sus golpes durante los entrenamientos, no quería recibir alguno en esa situación.

—Oh, Gohan. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, estaba agotado. Lamento haberme permitido ese lujo cuando la mayor doliente eres tú. Soy un compañero horrible. Pienso compensártelo, ¿te apetece salir esta noche a tomar unas cervezas a la cervecería de la esquina?

—No pasa nada, comprendo por la situación de estrés que debes estar pasando. No solo debes afrontarte a mi amnesia, sino que también acabas de recibir otro duro golpe.

—¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? No es nada sano para mi pobre corazón. —confesó algo avergonzado y mirándola a los ojos con intensidad, descendiendo a sus labios finos, para volver a subir.

—Te hemos esperado para ver el vídeo. Llama a Zandro y Kate, sus habilidades especiales nos resultarán muy útiles.

—A sus órdenes, inspectora.

* * *

Ya estaban todos reunidos, incluyendo a los más altos cargos de la policía secreta, atentos a las imágenes que se proyectaban en aquella pantalla gigante y de alta resolución. Gohan era quien estaba modificando el vídeo para aumentar la calidad y distinción al mismo tiempo que lo veían. Videl se puso pálida cuando el hombre en cuestión apareció.

—¿Lo reconoces?

—Sí, me pareció verlo varias veces con mi segunda madrastra. ¡Seguro que ha sido él!

—Videl, mente fría. Necesitamos analizar su comportamiento y patrón. No saques conclusiones sin argumentos firmes. —intentó tranquilizar el inspector de homicidios de una fortuna considerable—. Si prestáis atención, veréis como no está herido, sino que lo finge. Sería un gran actor, pero nada se escapa a mi ojo crítico. Parece estar nervioso, puede verse en sus pupilas y sudoración. ¿Lo veis? —explicaba mientras ampliaba la imagen. —Voy a proceder al reconocimiento facial. Aquí está, Takeo Watanabe, cargos menores por posesión y tráfico de drogas, pero nada más peligroso.

—¿Y si trabajara para el asesino? Pueden estar compinchados.

—Traigámoslo aquí y le preguntamos…

—A todas las unidades, buscad al hombre de la foto que acabáis de recibir y traedlo a comisaría. Es urgente. Pasen buena tarde. —habló Gohan, quien estaba acostumbrado a hacer comunicados para los empleados de su empresa.

—Solo nos queda esperar. —suspiró la mujer de cabello negro.

—De eso nada, nosotros también vamos a buscarlo. Conduzco yo, eso de haber sido un piloto ilegal me facilita muchas cosas como estas.

—Lo que quieras.

* * *

Iban a una velocidad relativamente reducida, vigilando a cada peatón y movimiento, no podían dejar escapar a ese hombre. No querían tener que recurrir a colarse en su casa, era cierto que eran especiales y no necesitaban contar con el apoyo de ningún juez, pero preferían no tener que hacerlo y dejar eso como elemento sorpresa para grandes operaciones que debieran detener.

En ese momento lo vieron meterse en un coche y marcharse de ahí, el pelinegro de intelecto superdotado, anotó la matrícula y descripción del vehículo y se encargó de distribuirla a todas las unidades. De un volantazo controlado se puso a seguirlo desde una distancia prudente que le permitía disparar si fuera necesario o huir si se tratara de una emboscada.

—Videl, todo va a estar bien. Él será la pieza que hace falta para resolver esto. De todas formas, he llamado a uno de mis contactos para que investigue la carta que escribió el asesino y nos cuente cosas sobre él.

—¿Lo conozco?

—Sí, lo conociste en el primer caso que resolvimos juntos. Quizá el hecho de verlo te traiga a la mente algunos de tus recuerdos perdidos.

—La verdad es que llevo un par de días soñando cosas extrañas en las que aparecías tú como un príncipe que me protegía, como un conductor temerario al que casi golpeo y como alguien trajeado que me rescataba de unos secuestradores. ¿Tienen algo que ver con todo esto?

—Querida, no son sueños, son recuerdos de nuestras primeras interacciones. Eso es un buen avance, ya mismo todo esto será otro recuerdo.

—¿Estás seguro de que podré recordarlo?

—Eh, nunca pierdas la confianza en ti misma. Eres perfecta, deja de preocuparte, a las malas, solo tendría que volverte a hacer caer rendida a mis pies. ¿No?

—¿Y si fuera al contrario?

—Me encantarían ambas. Pero, la verdad es que ya lo has hecho. Me estás volviendo loco y es algo frustrante. ¡Joder, sabe que lo estamos siguiendo! ¡Agárrate!

Con esas palabras pisó a fondo y acortó la distancia, rozando casi la parte trasera del otro vehículo, era algo peligroso, pero igualmente necesario. Debería hacer un placaje y dejarlo bloqueado o utilizar los PEM, aunque prefería evitarlos, podría poner en peligro a otra persona.

Cuando llegaron a una curva cerrada, no dudó en aprovechar esa irregularidad para llevar al coche contra la curva, saliendo y apresando al sospechoso, quien parecía algo distante.

—Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio. Todo lo que digas podrá ser utilizado en tu contra frente a un tribunal. Si no puedes costearte un abogado, te proporcionaremos uno de oficio.

* * *

—Bueno, cuéntenos señor Watanabe. ¿Para quién era la sangre que pidió en el hospital?

—No entiendo que hago aquí, eso no es un delito.

—Tiene razón, pero el homicidio sí que está prohibido.

—Eso es, Takeo, ha tragado saliva, parece que le resulta familiar. Vamos a refrescar su memoria con las pruebas del escenario del crimen. ¿Tanta envidia le tenías a mi padre para llegar a asesinarlo?

—Videl… Tranquila, no sabemos nada con certeza.

—¡Me da igual! ¡Necesito respuestas y vas a dármelas! —exclamó furiosa, levantándose y presionando al hombre contra la mesa con fuerza, cosa que pareció resultarle divertido. Gohan decidió permanecer al margen de aquello, quizá tenía buen resultado.

—Eso es, pequeña zorra. Yo fui quien asesinó a tu padre, disfrutando con la sensación de su sangre cálida inundando mis manos.

Lo que no esperó con esas palabras era que el moreno lo agarrara por el cuello y lo estampara contra el cristal blindado especial, haciéndolo añicos.

—Vuelve a hablarle así y te pego un tiro en la lengua. ¿Seguro que lo asesinaste tú? Vaya asesino que no recuerda los asesinatos que comete, ¿no crees?

Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y desesperación, mentía, mentía de una forma horrible.

—Yo lo maté, ¿por qué dudáis de ello?

—Veamos si eso es cierto. Según las pruebas, el asesino recibió una profunda herida en el hombro derecho, veamos si tienes alguna. —pronunció con una voz fría, antes de despojarlo de su camisa y ver que no tenia ningún rasguño ni cicatriz. Estaba claro que mentía.

—¡No hay marca!

—Ya te dije que era el compinche. Ahora dinos para quién trabajas.

—No puedo traicionarla, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

—Fue Yuki, ¿verdad? ¡Fue a quien consideré como mi madre quien me arrebató lo que más quería! ¡Dímelo!

—Señor Son, lamento interrumpir el interrogatorio. Solo vengo a decirle que, con la ayuda de los policías dedicados al peritaje caligráfico y a la carta que nos cedió Videl, hemos podido identificar que solo hay una autora.

—Gracias, Shinya, has sido de mucha ayuda.

—No hay de qué señor, ya sabes el trato. Yo ayudo y tú regresas a la empresa. Oh, señorita Videl, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Cuando lo miró con atención, todo le resultó familiar, esa camisa abierta de color azul marino, la camiseta gris suelta, los pantalones mostaza y los zapatos negros. El cabello azul oscuro alborotado y la posición en la que estaba le resultaba extrañamente familiar. La impresión provocó que todos los recuerdos regresaran a su mente como por arte de magia, terminando con un desmayo debido a todo eso.

Fue atrapada por Gohan, quien la llevó a la misma sala en la que él había dormido horas atrás. Necesitaba recuperarse y descansar. Una vez que la arropó y besó sus labios con dulzura, regresó para arrestar al hombre y para encontrar a la asesina de sangre fría. Había ido a sacar a su marido de ahí, lo que jamás esperó fue verse envuelta de lleno en el asesinato y ser llevaba entre rejas.

—Eres una persona horrible. Has hecho llorar a Videl, ella te consideraba como a una madre. —susurró con furia al mismo tiempo que apretaba las esposas y la llevaba con los encargados de su traslado.

Acto seguido regresó junto a su hermosa novia, sentándose en los pies de la cama y contemplándola totalmente embelesado, como si de un ángel o una diosa se tratara. El destino había sido caprichoso al unirlos y separarlos, pero él lucharía por ella. No sería amor si no hubiera problema de por medio.

—¿Gohan?

—El único e inigualable. ¿Cómo se encuentra mi princesa? —saludó con dulzura, besando uno de sus mechones.

No dijo nada, solo comenzó a sollozar, abrazándose a él con fuerza y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, embriagándose de la sensación de estar entre sus brazos y de su perfume cítrico. Él correspondió el abrazo y posó su mentón sobre la cabeza de la joven. Se aferraba con tanta fuerza a su camisa que podría romperla, tenía miedo de volver a olvidar para siempre. No quería irse de sus brazos, no después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Lo siento… lo siento. Te olvide y has estado sufriendo por mi culpa. ¿Qué clase de novia soy?

—Eres la mujer de mi vida y mi vida entera. Es un placer de nuevo tenerte de vuelta, así que, deja de llorar y de culparte. Te llevaré a cenar para celebrarlo. ¿Te hace?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que sí! —gritó de alegría para lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo con pasión. Había extrañado esa sensación tan adictiva de sus labios y su lengua haciéndola volar con un simple roce.

Parecía que había llegado un momento feliz en un clima de tristeza e inseguridad.


	18. De vuelta a la ciudad

**_Notas de autora:_**

 ** _Hey, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo que comienza otro arco argumental, centrado en ... ya lo descubrirán XD. Debo decir que aparecen dos nuevos personajes originales que tendrán una repercusión importante, al menos en este arco argumental. Cierto, la dedicatoria, qué mala cabeza la mía, va dedicado a Id y a mi galletita adorablemente asesina *¿Eso existe?* *Lo pondré igual xD*_**

* * *

Ese día, la comisaría vivía una crisis nerviosa parecida a la que experimentó cuando el hijo de Goku se unió al cuerpo policial hacía más de seis meses. El motivo no era otro que el regreso de uno de los dúos más respetados en el espionaje de la comisaría, no eran nadie más ni nadie menos que Akyome Inoue y Kimberly Yoshioka. Sí, leéis bien, Yoshioka, como nuestra vampiresa favorita, Kate.

En el mismo momento en que el dúo entró en los cuarteles de la policía, el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor. Querían intimidad para charlar sobre los avances en su investigación.

* * *

Akyome era una joven de unos diecinueve años, con una apariencia algo más infantil que creaba muchas situaciones cómicas. Su cabello era largo, sedoso y de color plata, mientras que sus ojos eran de un color azul grisáceo misterioso. Era una humana con poder espiritual que permitía que sus proyectiles viajaran a una mayor velocidad y, si se quedaba sin balas, materializaba energía espiritual. Era una mujer de estatura media, más bien bajita, que contribuía a su aspecto aniñado; su personalidad era bastante compleja, pudiendo ser alocada y divertida o fría, seria y profesional. Se definía como una persona positiva, pero realmente solía vivir amargada cuando estaba en soledad. Kim solía sacarle una sonrisa siempre que podía.

Su voz era cálida y aniñada, aún no había terminado de cambiarla y las oscilaciones de su voz causaban más de una escena cómica que acababa con Kim saltando por la ventana para evitar los proyectiles espirituales de su amiga, la loca con voz de bebé.

Dicha espía, llevaba un atuendo compuesto por una camisa blanca ajustada, una falda plisada hasta la mitad de sus muslos de color negro, con un cinturón rojo del cual colgaba su arma favorita, una pistola. Sus piernas eran adornadas con unas medias negras que llegaban a sus rodillas y unos zapatos negros, planos y muy cómodos, además, también portaba una americana a juego con la falda. Su figura era delicada, complementándose con la exuberancia de su acompañante. Carecía de maquillaje, puesto que decía que prefería verse natural y, bueno, según Kimberly, se pintaba como una puerta o payaso.

Es cierto que una de sus armas favoritas era la pistola, bueno, cualquier arma de fuego en general, pero prefería indudablemente algo más tradicional como un arco o una ballesta. Era una chica tradicional en ese sentido y muy religiosa.

Kimberly, en cambio, era una mujer joven de veinticuatro años, de tez bronceada y con una apariencia madura y sensual. La comedia recaía en los momentos en que a ella le echaban más de treinta años cuando acababa de cumplir los veinticuatro. Era una mujer alta, 1'75, de unas medidas que se correspondían con la asombrosa cifra de 100-70-100; es decir, una «pechonalidad» importante, una cintura estrecha y un frente trasero bastante bien proporcionado. Solía llevar un maquillaje roquero y smokey con línea de ojos negra gruesa, rímel, sombras negras o plata oscuro y sus labios rojo intenso (o como ella lo llamaba, rojo putón) o granate

Su físico era tonificado y sensual, esculpido en sus sesiones de artes marciales, gimnasio y running diario. Su rostro se caracterizaba por unos ojos café intenso dotados de profundidad por la inmensidad de largas y espesas pestañas, una nariz fina y unos labios perfectos, junto con la presencia de un lunar bastante llamativo en su mentón. Su cabello era castaño muy oscuro, rozando el corte y llevaba un corte bob corto y roquero, que siempre lucía alborotado, sin importar si lo llevaba liso o dejaba a sus ondas naturales actuar.

Era una mujer que definía todas las palabras sinónimas al término sexy o sensual. Su voz era rasgada, algo grave y aterciopelada y su dentadura, las perlas más blancas, dotada de unos colmillos pronunciados y afilados, dignos de la vampiresa suprema de sangre pura que era. Su aspecto rebelde se veía acentuado por la presencia de cuatro piercings de plata en el lóbulo izquierdo, uno en el derecho y los tatuajes que llevaba. Debido a su pasado tortuoso, portaba el kanji amor en su hombro izquierdo, reflejando el amor que sentía por ella misma, por las personas de su alrededor y por las que había perdido, y el kanji dolor en el hombro derecho, formando una realidad, el amor conllevaba dolor y el dolor que ella sentía era intenso y jamás desaparecería. También llevaba un tatuaje en su tobillo izquierdo, de una pluma atravesada por una flecha y de la cual surgían pájaros que iban en busca de la felicidad; y la mitad yin del yin-yang en la parte interna de su muñeca derecha.

Dueña de una filosofía peculiar que fusionaba el orientalismo con Nietzsche, Epicuro y Platón, este último porque solía pasar más tiempo en su mente que en el mundo real. Su personalidad se veía influida por traumas del pasado y los recuerdos de todos y cada uno de los vampiros que había asesinado y «devorado» al beber su sangre en un intento desesperado de calmar su sed de sangre y de mantener a su hermana alejada del mundo oscuro de su especie. Era fría como un iceberg en apariencia, su corazón se rodeaba de un sinfín de muros infranqueables y poseía un sentido peculiar de la ironía y el sarcasmo, muchas veces, siendo incapaz de distinguir cuando bromeaba y cuando no.

Ella fue quien detuvo el tiempo con su entrada, no quería ser molestada por los aspirantes a policía del mes. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con ellos. Ya no sabía a qué niveles llegaban sus poderes, había «devorado» a más vampiros que dedos en su cuerpo y por tanto, su poder equivaldría a una diosa en la Tierra.

La morena portaba un atuendo ajustado basado en un pantalón de cuero negro, una camisa blanca ajustada con tres botones desabrochados que mostraban su escote de infarto, una chaqueta de cuero desabrochada, gafas de aviador, botas con tacón y guantes de medio dedo, junto con un colgante del yin-yang que se vislumbraba entre la dimensión de su frente delantero.

* * *

Eran un equipo excelente por varios motivos, Akyome se encargaba de distraer al objetivo con su personalidad inocente y alocada, mientras que Kim, al pasar desapercibida en cualquier situación, aprovechaba esa oportunidad para actuar. La vampiresa podía ralentizar el tiempo para que tanto ella como su compañera tuvieran una puntería sublime y perfecta, al igual que podía teletransportarlas, hacerlas invisibles y un sinfín de cosas más que no terminaría de enumerar jamás. Además, tenían una amistad muy cercana que rozaba la hermandad.

Iban caminando con un paso decidido y lento, Kim colocaba sus gafas de aviador sobre su cabello desordenado y aprovechaba para dar una última calada a su cigarrillo de menta, que más tarde apagó y encestó en una papelera cercana; y Akyome analizaba todo lo que veían sus ojos, quedándose sorprendida con el cambio de todo lo que conocían.

Tenía mucha más tecnología de la que recordaban e incluso la decoración tan sosa y clásica había sido sustituida por un mobiliario moderno y minimalista que recordaba a las series de televisión. Después de haber estado fuera por más de dos años, el hecho de regresar provocaba todo tipo de sentimientos.

Ellas fueron enviadas a infiltrarse en muchas de las bandas más peligrosas y conflictivas, dedicadas al tráfico de seres humanos, animales, pieles y órganos. El motivo de su vuelta no fue el haberlas desmantelado, sino que regresaron con información confidencial que trataba de su nuevo proyecto, una serie de raptos y secuestros para traficar con órganos en los límites de la ciudad.

—Tenemos una buena noticia y una mala que conllevaría muchos problemas. ¿Qué queréis saber primero? —habló la vampiresa entrando a la oficina de los comisarios.

—¡¿Kimberly y Akyome?! —Al escuchar sus nombres y ver la cara de sorpresa de ambos, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios rojo intenso de los cuales asomaban levemente sus colmillos.

—Es un placer volver a verlos —saludó la peliplata con educación.

—¿Acaso creéis que alguien que no sea yo puede desprender este sorprendente poder? —El sarcasmo era evidente en aquella pregunta.

La pelinegra se acercó al escritorio y posó sus dos manos con decisión, mirando a ambos saiyans a los ojos y así poder ver todo lo que se había perdido mientras estuvo fuera. Tragó saliva y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver cómo su hermana se había unido al cuerpo policial.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Teníamos una promesa! Yo me encargaba de investigar todo lo peligroso para la raza humana y mi hermana no pisaba la comisaría. ¿Tan difícil era? ¿Habéis pensando en cómo me sentiría al descubrirlo? ¡No he pasado toda mi vida viviendo como su sombra y viéndola llorar sin poder hacer nada para esto!

Ninguno de los presentes decía nada, sabían que verla enfadada era similar a ver el diablo en persona. Sus ojos se habían vuelto del color de la sangre y sus colmillos habían crecido aún más. No se metió en ese mundo para que su hermana estuviera en constante peligro, no había matado a tantos vampiros peligrosos para eso.

—¿No pensasteis en el pequeño detalle de que ella no sabe que tiene un familiar? ¡Solo descubrió mi presencia una vez y casi tengo que matarla!

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Ambas espías estaban siguiéndole la pista a una mafia que las llevo directas a su ciudad natal una vez más. Eso no pintaba nada bueno, traficantes de órganos en su ciudad solo podría significar tres cosas: el jefe se reuniría ahí con ellos, andaban cortos de recursos y decidieron obtenerlos con sus ciudadanos, o uno de sus clientes residía ahí.**

 **Entraron a un bar, quedándose a una distancia prudente y disfrutando de unos chupitos de tequila en el caso de la mayor del grupo, o una soda en caso de la humana. Entonces, fue cuando la vio, vio a Katherine, su hermana, rompiendo una botella de cristal en la cabeza de uno de los miembros de la banda. Tendría motivos para ello.**

 **Kimberly frunció su ceño y se acercó con su velocidad sobrenatural, sacándola fuera del edificio y saltando hasta una azotea cercana. No podía permitir que saliera herida y tampoco que su tapadera fuera descubierta.**

 **Kate era una adolescente problemática de quince años y se sintió extrañamente relacionada con aquella extraña. Su aura le resultaba nostálgica, recordándole a las auras de sus padres. Desconocía el porqué, pero lo cierto fue que despertó sus poderes vampíricos e intentó morder su cuello para beber su sangre.**

 **Se alejó instantáneamente, si hacía eso, descubriría cosas de su pasado que sus padres habían sellado en sus recuerdos. Para aquel entonces, ya debería haber devorado a sus progenitores, con el detalle de que ella no aparecía en sus recuerdos. Ella era un fantasma, alguien que se encargaría de protegerla sin esperar nada a cambio y a quien no debía acercarse nunca, porque su naturaleza más poderosa saldría a la luz.**

 **—¡Vuelve en ti! ¡No quiero hacerte daño!**

 **Ella no contestaba, solo atacaba instintivamente, aunque sus ataques eran esquivados con gran maestría y nunca devueltos. Estaba más que claro que no quería hacerle daño al único motivo que la mantenía viva y siguiendo hacia delante. Si la situación continuaba durante mucho más, la salud de la joven peligraría al estar expuesta a tales niveles nerviosos y de ansiedad.**

 **Tuvo que tomar una decisión precipitada, si perdía más tiempo con su hermana, perdería la pista del grupo que llevaba siguiendo cerca de un año y que estaba a punto de desmantelar. La estampó contra el muro de hormigón con su mirada, borró su memoria con sus poderes y, dado a su estrecha relación, no pudo evitar morderla y saborear el dulce sabor de su sangre, para así, saber cómo se sentía en primera persona. Antes de marcharse, la marcó con la mitad yang, cuando estuvieran cerca, podría controlarla y mantener sus poderes retenidos.**

 **Gohan acudió a la llamada de la vampiresa mayor, quien era como una hermana mayor para él y un ejemplo a seguir en su época de rebeldía y problemas con la ley. Era una mujer independiente, salvaje e intrépida y eso era algo admirable desde su perspectiva. Tomó a Kate entre sus brazos y miró a aquella mujer de veintidós mientras que él tenía dieciocho.**

 **—Gohan, sabes que eres como un hermano pequeño para mí, así que solo te lo diré una vez. Deja las carreras ilegales y las peleas clandestinas, céntrate en tus estudios, lábrate un futuro brillante con tus enormes capacidades y deja todo lo sucio en mis manos.**

 **—¡Quiero ser como tú y poder ayudarte!**

 **—Entonces, conviértete en policía y me ayudarás más que siendo un delincuente juvenil. Debo irme, Aky me busca.**

 **—¿Cuándo volveré a verte? —preguntó con preocupación.**

 **—No tengo ni idea. Hasta entonces, esfuérzate por sorprenderme. Conviértete en el hombre más poderoso, rico, influyente y deseado sin dejar de lado tu gran corazón —se despidió besando su mejilla con fugacidad y alborotando su cabello negro, para más tarde saltar y reunirse con su compañera.**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

—¡Papá! ¡Abuelo! Venid rápido. ¡Es una emergencia! —Entró Gohan, acompañado de Videl, quedándose totalmente hechizado de la belleza tan nostálgica de la mujer exuberante que estaba de espaldas frente a él.

—Vaya… Parece que has seguido mis consejos al pie de la letra, enano. —Kimberly se acercó a él, sonriendo de forma sexy, para recorrer su rostro masculino y posar una de sus manos en sus pectorales rígidos, notando el latir frenético de su corazón—. Eh, no está bien que te pongas así al lado de tu novia. Solías admirarme y verme como una hermana, ¿ahora que imagen proyectas en tu mente? Déjame adivinar… una bastante hot —susurró con parsimonia y lujuria, provocando que él tragara saliva excitado.

Akyome grababa la escena con su teléfono móvil, era una pervertida que disfrutaba viendo cómo la morena ponía a los hombres contra las cuerdas. Además, mentiría si dijera que Gohan no estaba para comérselo. La hemorragia nasal estaba presente al pensar cientos de cosas con él.

—Solo bromeaba, Gohan. ¿Te has olvidado de tu nee-san? La última vez que nos vimos eras un delincuente juvenil y estábamos en la azotea de un edificio…

—¡¿Kim?!

—Eres muy pervertido. No he tenido que utilizar mi encanto vampírico para seducirte. Puedo ver en tu mirada que estás molesta conmigo. Puedes estar más que tranquila, mi principal interés no radica en los hombres… Digamos que me van más delicadas. Aunque me van los hombres sexys.

—¿No estás interesada en él? —preguntó la policía con desconfianza.

—No, es como un hermano pequeño y adorable que luego se vuelve endemoniadamente sexy. Te gustaría ligártelo, pero sigue siendo tu hermano. ¿Comprendes?

—Eres muy pervertida.

—Querida, yo inventé esa palabra para describirme. Soy la diosa de la perversión.

—Tendrías que verla en la playa, babeando por cualquier persona de cualquier género que esté relativamente buena —suspiró divertida Aky.

—¡Mis gafas de sol son mis mejores aliados en esos momentos! Solo me gusta la playa por eso…

—¿Cuál era la emergencia?

—¡El comisario de la policía local está al teléfono!

—Está pasando algo horrible. ¡La ciudad apesta a sangre fresca! —La pareja inmortal se hizo presente en la oficina y las hermanas, volvieron a encontrarse.

—Mierda…

Justo después de esa palabra, la recién llegada se desplomó en los brazos de Zandro, la marca acababa de despertar.

—Va a ser difícil trabajar juntas en este caso si la situación persiste —suspiró sonriendo con nostalgia y calidez, tocando el rostro suave de su pequeña—. Lamento todo esto, pero no quiero que salgas herida, mi único propósito es tu protección…


End file.
